


Moldorng's Headcanons

by Moldorng (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Various Kinks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moldorng
Summary: A large collection of all the Tumblr asks I got featuring Undertale and various AU Headcanons! I'll try to organize this the best I can, but it is mostly just a copy paste over here since the big Tumblr purge. There will still be some text leftover here and there from the Tumblr asks, like Read More cuts and the like. I'll work on fixing those ups whenever I have more time. Right now, just posting these here for everyone who wants to read them!





	1. Index

**Index**

 

Part 1: Index (Here)

Part 2: Fluff/SFW

Part 3: Sans

Part 4: Papyrus

Part 5: Grillby

Part 6: Asgore

Part 7: Multiple Characters

Part 8: Monster Heat

 

I organized these to the best of my ability for now and might try to fix up Part 7 in the future to be more user-friendly. For now, this is my headcanon dump from over on Tumblr after the great NSFW purge! At a later date I'll go and clean up all the text and get rid of little errors that were left over from just copy-pasting from my backups of my Tumblr posts.


	2. Fluff/SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These will include multiple characters and be Fluffy and SFW!

Anonymous asks:

* Headcanons for skeletons coming to appreciate a human to the point that they are they are as close as siblings? Like past bffs and are an unofficial family member and the skeletons act as a protective brother? Even funnier if you mention how they would react to the any potential love interest for their new older or younger adult human sister! >¬<

 

[Awe, I’m getting the cute ones now. I can most certainly do this!]

 

Sans (Underswap):

Of course you are part of his family! That should have been made clear the day he announced you as his best friend! Mweh heh! He will be very prideful of having you as such a good friend and you can count on him being an attentive self-proclaimed brother. A bit clingy, but this is only because he is so amazing!

 

You are sure to grow used to his antics with him being like family now and Papyrus has fallen into the mood of it quite easily. He is just happy that someone good is part of their family now. Sans himself won’t be put off one bit by you being a human as a family has no species bounds!

 

Knowing that you are a human, he will be quite watchful of you now that you are part of the family. There is no way his sister is getting captured by the Royal Guard or being unprepared! He will make sure that you understand basic traps and puzzles to the point he will even put you through them himself. “YOU HAVE TO STAY PREPARED, SISTER!”

 

Since he has put it out there that your relationship is strictly platonic, he will be keeping an eye out for someone you can date! No one will be a good as him, but second best is still just as good. They need to be up to both yours and his standards though. He may even be going out of his way to match you up with others he has befriended as he is quite the popular monster– obviously… totally. This may end up in a lot of awkward blind dates with people you don’t even know.

 

Whenever you start to fall for someone, he will be right there to support you all the way! You can do this, you got this, they are likely just as good of a person as you are! If they’re not, well, he can change that! He will likely approach them and attempt to befriend then change them for your sake. He does not want to see his sister getting hurt. Oh dear, we certainly do not want that as he can become one of the most hostile in this situation.

 

Don’t count on his kindness being taken advantage of by a potential bad partner for you as he will likely try to get rid of them peacefully without you knowing. If peacefully doesn’t work, then– well, you don’t need to worry about that. “They’re gone now! How about this next person that is much better for you, sis? Mweh heh!”

 

Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

He is quite surprised you’ve lasted this long around him and his brother. Even more than that, you actually gained his brother’s respect enough to now be part of the family as this will make him paranoid for you. Not even he is called brother half of the time, so to see you take on the title of a sister will almost make him think something odd is at play.

 

When his paranoia is lightened up though, he is really relaxed about this. He is that supportive quiet older brother that everyone just likes having around. He won’t question who you are or what you do as long as you’re nice to them. Hell, he may even share some of his spicy honey suckers with you and that’s quite a feat!

 

Times that you are around Sans he may grow nervous the more he likes having you as a family member as he knows how destructive his brother can be. This may make him start to teach you little things about getting around the outbursts of anger as before you know everything well he will be quite worried. He may even try to keep you away from Sans at times, but this is all because he really does not want to see you accidentally die. He cannot even count all the times he has been on near death during the tantrums.

 

Mm, so you’ve fallen for someone? Oh boy, that paranoia and his passive protectiveness of family members is cranked up majorly whenever he finds out you’ve been hanging around someone alone here and there. Immediately, he will be scoping out the situation and seeing just how far this has gotten without him knowing, which won’t be far since he is always keeping an eye on you. Better hope you picked a winner.

 

Whether the person you’re falling in love with is good or bad, you can count on them getting the scary big brother talk even if you’re older than Papyrus. Doesn’t matter cause he can be damn scary whenever he wants to be with his passive-aggressive threats. If this person you like has even the smallest of ill intentions or is not up to his standards for you then you likely won’t ever see them again. They will either flee or… well, nyeh heh.

 

Sans (Undertale):

Sans is such a great brother as he will be welcoming you into the family with a nice sibling pun and sure to be giving you jokes about big brother always watching. Really, he won’t act super different than if you were just good friends. He remains to be someone that will take you to get a burg on his breaks or tell you silly puns as you try to stomach Papyrus’ pasta.

 

There will be times where he is slightly wary of your true intentions, but this is only in the beginning. He just has to make sure to judge you that you’re a good person after all. After that, if things are great and he will even maybe give you discounts. You are his sister, so a nice 1% discount from his severely overpriced snow seems reasonable. He is such a great brother. “oh dontcha know it’s brother’s day? get me somethin’ nice?”

 

Oh if there is one thing to change, expect him to tease you all the time about every little thing in a platonic manner. He may even find something harmless that riles you up and do it nonstop. Hate whenever he eats ice? Count on him making sure to do it anytime he has it in his cup. He can be such a dick sometimes, but it’s all in good fun.

 

He will be sure to remind you that someone really cares for you. His passive attitude makes him a great shoulder to cry on, but if someone had made you feel sad he will be doing something about it. Though, he may show indifference despite this as he just is good to talk to since he is so apathetic. Letting you vent your problems is a good excuse for him to get outta work, heh.

 

Surprisingly, he won’t be too overprotective upon seeing you striking up a love interest with someone. Of course, he will make sure to judge them properly, but it’s your life, sis. If they are not a very good person he will be incredibly passive aggressive towards them. He still won’t really tell you what to do though or won’t even try to get rid of them. Just, maybe don’t leave them alone cause Sans is great at those threats so your love interest may be running for the hills to not have to deal with a crazy brother.

 

Sans (Horrortale):

You– you want to be family… with him? His initial reaction is humor as he laughs so hard in disbelief that you really are crazy enough to have been around him this long for him to grow so casual around you. What on earth do you see in these brothers? “here i thought i was crazy, lady.”

 

He will be constantly telling you that you should just leave and forget about them cause no good will come from you hanging around two creepy monsters. You’re sure to eventually end up their dinner plate and Sans is aware of this. This is why it might even hurt him that you stick around so stubbornly and even are referred to as a sister by Papyrus. Sans himself will be reluctant at admitting to this while he is sure he will need to use you for food one day.

 

Even with being a sibling to them it is hard to get Sans to open up. You may have gotten through enough of his scary outside to learn he just really wants what is best for Papyrus, and now what is best for you. This is why he may even try to up his creepiness to scare you off. That is because he worries and cares about you like a much weaker version of Papyrus that he cannot protect at all times. It hurts his soul, why do you care about these brothers so much… please.

 

You falling for someone is quickly noticed by him even before it becomes known to you honestly. He knows you so well by this point he can read whenever your heart flutters for someone and this does not settle well with him. There is one thing about him struggling to protect you, but now he has to worry about this person you’ve fallen in love with? He can’t handle this.

 

First thing’s first, he needs to get rid of this person before you’re in too deep. He will stalk you two and see what kind of person they are as well as just how close you’ve gotten with them. If it is still fresh, then this is easy and also a free meal for them. Just out of respect for you, he will kill them fast and you won’t ever notice. This is the most common outcome for anyone you fancy. If the person you’ve fallen for is not a good person though, they may even be killed right in front of you as he proves it by how they cover behind you saying to kill you first.

 

There is the off chance he might try to let you have a lover if you happen to confront him about it knowing his nature. Begging him that your love interest is a good person and it can work, he will do his best not to kill them. The moment he sees them as being a bad person or too much of a liability, he will not hesitate to get rid of them. His priority is taking care of you and Papyrus so anyone else is just an annoyance to him. Are they not enough to sate any sort of family you may want?

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* It's father's day in the U.S.! So maybe some HCs for the occasion if that's okay? Any monster (sans, papyrus, grillby, etc.) and any type of (universes, yandere, not yet dating, etc.), any scenario please.

 

[Since Father’s Day is going to be over if I fall asleep before I get through more asks, I thought I’d do this one now! Four random monsters celebrating Father’s Day coming up.]

 

Sans (Undertale):

Sans is the definition of a walking dad joke as he fell into the role flawlessly when you two decided to finally have a kid. Though he lazes about more than ever while watching the adorable offspring, he acts whenever it matters. You have learned to not really leave him alone with the kid for too long of periods though as he does not seem to enforce rules on a more adventurous child. At least you’ve learned to childproof the house quite nicely after these mistakes!

 

Really, this whole father business worried him in the beginning that he kept hidden from even you, but he was going to PTA meetings and picking them up from school in no time. Such a supportive father as he even started to get off his lazy rear whenever they would come to him for science projects! You’re just happy he tries as this is the first time you had seen him really care for much since you two first met.

 

It comes as a surprise whenever your child goes up to him with a homemade father’s day card! You swear you saw his soul melt at such a thing, even though he laughed it off in his typical joking dad manner. You were quite glad you told your child about the holiday as this was the first one you had gotten to properly celebrate since they had grown up enough to understand it. Sans sure was quick about making your kid groan from all the Father’s Day puns he could muster.

  
  


Papyrus (Horrortale):

It had been hard raising a family with Papyrus after such a rocky start given the circumstances. Honestly, Sans had been greatly against this investment between the two of you, but after a lot of convincing you finally were able to settle down and bring a life into this world. You could not have been happier as raising the child with such a kind monster as Papyrus was pretty easy. By the time you had decided on this, his habits of putting human meat in his cooking had settled down enough to not worry about the child.

 

There was an instant bond between the two and even Sans’ rough soul was softened to the child around them. Papyrus’ father instincts took over pretty fast as he was greatly invested in the child’s nutrition as well as their health in general which came at a surprise really. You could just tell that was how much he cared. You swore that through all of this he had taken up more of a child care role than you had even though you needed to teach him a few things along the way. He was very strict about going to buy every book there was on raising a child that he read through in detail.

 

Part of you worried his jagged appearance may come up as an issue, but the child is so much like him in that they developed such a kind personality. All they see is their big goofy father that continues through the years as they grow up. Whenever you introduce them to the concept of Father’s Day they are more than happy to celebrate such a thing with their dad. You have to tell Papyrus what the holiday is about, but once he realizes it he is overjoyed to the point of tears! This skeleton father could not be happier with the family he had now.

  
  


Yandere Grillby (Underfell):

Things had been heated, to say the least whenever you first developed a relationship with this fire elemental as getting over his jealous tendencies nearly killed you. Burn scars still litter your body from all the work you’ve put into the bond you two have formed as life is still a bit rough, but you are happy– happy enough to bring up children. You were expecting him to be boiling with anger at such a thought, but he actually took this consideration seriously. He was the one teaching you about parenting that made you wonder if he actually had experience in this department. Ignoring those questions, he was quick about preparing to have this child.

 

Using his wealth, he immediately made sure that the child was born into the best life money could buy. Oh, he would spoil them for years to come since this was his heir, his prodigy! Help you and the child both if you had a little girl because there is not a chance he is ever letting any boys around her for a long while. Really, it does not matter what the child is in that regard as he will be a very protective father. Did– did he just hire a bodyguard for your ten-year-old child?!

 

Even with the child growing up so very spoiled, it surprises you both when they approach him with a Father’s Day gift! He frames this present in gold to put right on top of the bar as he is proud of what his child has given him. This child is everything to him and he makes sure that all his patrons know this. They better be used to it too as he is going to be training your child to take over whenever he retires. All the shady ins and outs are going to take a while to get used to, but he makes sure they have the best education possible for this feat.

  
  


Gaster (Undertale):

Already being a father to two monsters, it doesn’t faze him much that you want one between the two of you. This prospect is actually quite fascinating as he always marveled at the brilliant combination possibilities the two of you could make. Even as he goes over theories and estimations of just how this is going to go you are just happy to see him passionate about something. You may need to do something about him referring to your child as his best creation to come, though. Part of you really hopes he does not try to actually experiment on them.

 

Thankfully, he does not do anything of ill intent, yet he is still all around fascinated with watching them grow up. He still documents every moment of their growth and progress on a medical and mental scale. It’s really quite overwhelming just how much he has on your child you made together, but he refrains from running any questionable tests. This is his forte, so you let him have fun with the whole process. During this, the concept of Father’s Day is unimportant to him, but even despite that, whenever he sees his child celebrating it for him he is moved to even drop his work to spend the day with them.

 

On the outside, everyone thinks he may be a bad father since he focuses so very much on work rather than you and the child, but it’s honestly the complete opposite. He values you two above all else as he will burn his work to prove that point. There is really nothing he won’t do for his children and you already knew that full well by just how close you two are. Under all that strict science study, he is just a silly, sappy old man that you adore more with each passing day. He does make sure to educate your child very well as he has high hopes for them becoming as brilliant as he is one day.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* If the monsters were aliens, how would they act about a human reader they fall in love with?

 

[I actually had a lot of trouble with this question just out of not being sure what to do or which characters. Hope it was alright I just went with the classic skelebros. Sorry if this one did not turn out very good, it really had my brain not working the best.]

 

Sans (Undertale):

This won’t change much at all for him as there’s a reason he’s fallen for you that can’t really be chalked up to any extraterrestrial differences. He is always about judging people from how they act as that is the reason he is in love with you. Perhaps you’re a good person or maybe you laugh at his jokes. He just likes being around you as he treats you like his best buddy cause that is what you are to him on top of loving you.

 

Count on him making all the best out of this world jokes as being an alien will really broaden his horizons. Oh boy, he is going to have a field day whenever he learns about the little green men, so count on finding little ufos and the like around once he does. Besides that, he is really going to treat you like regular Sans would with adorable jokes at 3am or pranking you while out on your dates.

  
  


Papyrus (Undertale):

At first, he is going to be quite overwhelmed with the concept he is not from your world nor you from his! This is really something he feels like he should have known about especially since it could be vital to him becoming a Royal Guard! There will be internal debates if he should be capturing you or not that leave him stumped at times, but somehow through this, you have swayed him. He finds himself smitten even as he goes on about his own great endeavors to the point you swore you even heard him say that he finds you perhaps even as great as he is. The resulting bashful expression on his face that comes after is hard to resist.

 

He is well prepared for your dates with his dating manual at hand and ability to change for the situation on the fly! Even with how tense things get with him between impressing his high standards and being blown away by his addictive optimism, you two settle in quite nicely. Though he may be concerned at times that you will have to go back to your own world or he even has to leave, but do not fret! He will quickly be reassuring you right after even if you did not bring up the worry. In the end, he is really the same old Papyrus, alien or monster.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Oh since we past Mother's Day, could we have some really cute mother headcanons EXCEPT in this case the reader is a adoptive mother of the some of the skeletons! Maybe reader fell when the bros were kids and/or the bros were kids when they reached the surface! Something nice and fluffy please!! You can add some platonic yandere stuff if you want; I'm happy either way!! X3

 

[Awe, this is adorable!]

 

Sans (Undertale) & Papyrus (Undertale):

As a spelunker, you loved crawling through the tightest of caverns to get to the most beautiful of scenes, but falling into a snowy forest was not something you expected nor originally wanted. Being rather experienced for the unexpected in your older age, you were able to brave the snows where you met, well– monsters. Such an experience was jarring as you had to stop and collect yourself dozens of times before you could finally accept it. At least everyone was quite friendly as you noticed a pair of kid skeleton monsters that were always eyeing you curiously whenever you stuck around Grillby’s due to its friendly atmosphere. When you asked about the boys to Grillby, he had mentioned that they were sort of strays in a way as he could not quite recall if they ever had a father– the memory was fuzzy to him. It was not all that uncommon with the overcrowding that ramped up in recent years. Until now he had done all he could for them, but living out in the snow was not something you could sit by and watch for a couple of children whether they were monsters or not.

It took time before the one you came to find out was called Sans ever even let you approach them as he seemed very keen on watching over his little brother. You could not really estimate their ages, but you were sure Sans may have been around ten with the other only a couple years younger. Whenever they had finally gotten close enough for you to talk to them, you learned the younger one’s name being Papyrus and what a joyful little guy he was. Upon seeing that you offered them food and would try to buy them new clothes, Sans appeared smart enough to be coming around you more often. You were surprised you could even pull off such a lifestyle as you had to find work at a local shop just to be able to pay for the inn. What little you had extra you spent on the boys.

Really, you aren’t sure how it happened as now you felt like a mother to them after months have gone by. The two had grown so much on you with Papyrus always at your heels and talkative as ever then Sans learning or testing out new jokes with you as you made puzzles for them both. During all this, enough work and money had been pooled together by you to be able to take up one of the very few homes around Snowdin which only even opened up after a couple decided to move up into the Capital. You now had a cozy home in Snowdin that you immediately invited the two brothers to stay at too. Sans, of course, was stubborn to this even though the two of them had stayed at your inn room sometimes just to get out of the snow. He seemed keen on being able to support his little brother so you gave him the promise that once he was able to support them that he could pay you back in full.

This all worked nicely for the next few years as you really did fit into the motherly role perfectly for these brothers. Papyrus even started to call you mom after a while and Sans quickly picked up jokes sure to leave you smiling. Part of you had completely forgotten that you were trapped down here, but it was with them and that alone was enough to have you stay. The years spent down there with your boys was nothing but wonderful even as you supported them through some of the harder times of the Underground. Honestly, you felt like they supported you just as much with them standing up for you at times or finding little trinkets that just brightened up your day. It was a good thing that most of the monsters had never realized you were even a human and the few who did respected you enough to not turn you in once laws for capturing humans became more strict.

Despite such things, you were very supportive of little Papyrus and his dreams of becoming a Royal Guard and then there was Sans with his wonderful thirst for knowledge. Digging through the dumps to find them the perfect items to suit their personalities became one of your favorite hobbies. You swore you had a pair of prodigies on your hands while raising them to the best of your ability. The two of them had even forgotten you were human as to them, you were their mother that they loved so very much. In the end, much to your first promise, Sans did all he could to pay you back as he got older with all of his odd jobs. Papyrus himself was on his way to becoming the best Royal Guard of the Underground and you could not be any happier in how they turned out.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Newlyweds head canons?

 

[Some fluff for you all ahead!]

 

Sans (Undertale):

The buzz of the wedding lingered on both of your minds while settling down into your new life as newlyweds. Getting used to how different things could be with being married now was easy while honestly, not much changed in a good way. Sans continues to be his laid back self and treating you like a best friend on top of being your lover– now your husband. You couldn’t be happier and neither could he since this was a big step for him as much as he would say it wasn’t a big deal. Besides, now he has all kinds of new pun material to use on you now that you’re married.

 

As far as what to do next he isn’t pressuring you one bit while he settles into the lifestyle with ease. Though he will be more forward with providing for you now that things have become more permanent, yet he has always been one about making sure you’re well taken care of. Oh and do not forget your new brother in law, the Great Papyrus! He is going to be visiting much more often to check in on you two. Life could not be any better with Sans even through all the ups and downs. You’re the one thing he will try not to give up on.

  
  


Papyrus (Underswap):

Hope you’re ready for one sleepy husband as absolutely nothing will change now that you two got hitched. You would have hoped he at least put more effort into providing better for you, yet he sees no need to impress you further whenever he already put a ring on it. You fell in love with this lump on the couch for a reason and you knew that coming into this relationship how little he reacted or changed. He expresses things in other ways while you can just feel he is happier when you cuddle on the couch and he may even be getting up more often to do things with you! He remembers the important details that matter the most to you so you don’t need to worry about his more apathetic approach.

 

He will right there as always when you need him the most as he reads your emotions to the letter by this point. Just for you, he will at least make your first nights of being newlyweds the most cuddly and reassuring. Did he forget to tell you that his brother is likely going to be living with the two of you? “heh, musta slipped my mind.” Sans is fast to become glued to you as your new brother in law and making sure that Papyrus treats you the best since he is lucky to find someone to tolerate him as much as he does! Oh don’t worry, he is going to get on his case at every turn when he isn’t providing enough for you.

  
  


Sans (Swapfell Red):

Hold your head high as you’re now wed to possibly the greatest monster who ever lived! Mwah hah! Sans will never let you forget that you have just barely met his qualities in a perfect mate even on your wedding day. Everything would have been perfect and he even picked out your attire himself since he cannot have anything even remotely lacking. Once the whole thing is over he actually lightens up a bit even if he won’t admit it. It was a long road to get to this point with him being a difficult monster to form a relationship with, but the two of you had made it work so well. You cannot fathom how much that means to him as he finds a comfort in you he can’t anywhere else.

 

Ahem, that’s enough of the lovey-dovey nonsense. His attitude will remain as outburst-y as before, yet he may be a bit easier to control. Hell, at times he will even listen to you now that the two of you are wed! This revelation even catches Mutt off guard while he has been paranoid about the whole endeavor. Speaking of Mutt, Sans has given you full permission to order him in the same way he does and the choice of what you would do with that is yours to do as you see fit. Regardless of that, you find yourself catching Sans giving a genuine smile when he looks at you now. Huh, you really managed to soften his tough heart, but beware saying that to him as he is going to deny any crack in his armor! You will pay for that insult greatly– get ready for a rough life with this bratty monster.

  
  


Papyrus (Horrortale):

Through all the hardships and jarring life, the two of you finally tied the knot. You don’t know how much this means to Papyrus as he would never admit his small fear of losing you either to the starvation or just by scaring you away. He is more aware of the life he and his brother lives than he lets on which you know full well by now. Speaking of his brother, count on him taking a while to fully accept you, but you’re part of the family now. As long as Papyrus is happy and you’re with him things will be alright. Sans and Papyrus both will make sure of that.

 

Whether you help Papyrus through his cooking preferences or embrace them, he will be focusing on learning to cook better meals for you! He cannot have his mate diminishing in health, though you need to remind him to take care of himself as well. This balance is vital while you tell him just of how great of a monster he is, the memories of such words ring emotionally with him. He feels so fortunate to have you as a spouse and do not worry, he will do all he can to impress you more so even after the two of you have settled down! He cannot have you think he loves you any less just because he has claimed you legally.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Really sweet mother hcs! Can we have some more hcs from sans and papyrus perspective? And maybe what happens when frisk/chara shows up but mommy reader doesn't remember resets?

 

[Mhm, I can do a Sans and Papyrus perspective of this previous ask! Cute fluffy platonic stuff ahead!]

 

Sans (Undertale) & Papyrus (Undertale):

Was that a human, in the Underground? Sans was a smart boy as he and his brother were orphans on the streets of the cold Snowdin town. Venturing to other parts of the Underground had always proven too fruitless for the two since Grillby had taken pity on them at times. He knew to stick around there for their best chances even if it were cold enough to go through their bones on some days. That was not the concern right now as he spotted someone new in the town that had come from the forest. It had been a while since anyone came from there since most monsters spread out further into the Capital, but that was a hopeless endeavor due to overcrowding.

Sans could not shake why he knew what a human looked like, but he knew for certain this had to be one. Their souls were valuable and that could have some benefit to him and his brother. He had to do something to give Papyrus a better life while his first intentions were to watch this human and to see what she was even doing here. What he did not expect was to be seen by her and even approached while he felt extreme caution whenever she did. Despite how friendly she was being, he could not shake the unnerving sensation he had to the fact she was a human; he could not remember why he felt this. To him, she was dangerous while he refused to even let her near Papyrus for a long while. He didn’t trust her and thought for sure her kindness was some sort of trick that he was not falling for. He needed to protect Papyrus.

Had to admit, this human was persistent while even as avoidant as he was, only coming near to take the free offered food, she continued to only express a friendly demeanor. He kept having to question why he felt so wary of a human and even more so why the others of Snowdin did not mind it one bit. It wasn’t until he had brought Papyrus a bit too close to her that he began to relax. This was Papyrus’ first time getting to greet her as he disobeyed Sans’ words to stay behind Grillby’s when he went to get their food. Upon seeing the woman’s friendly smile he immediately ran to them to befriend this mysterious food giver. He was incredibly enthusiastic about introducing himself even though he stumbled over his words still being quite young. This really had him wondering why Sans was so wary of her as he even began to scold him about how she was a nice lady and that they should hang out with her more. So they did.

On colder nights, they stayed in her inn room where she let them have the bed as she took to one of the comfy chairs nearby. Papyrus always appeared upset by this as he ended up dragging his brother to rest in her lap anyway after the few times this happened. It was a surprise for the woman while the motherly role she fell into seemed almost natural. This was about when she began to forget about even leaving the Underground since she felt responsible for taking care of these boys. With that, she needed to find them a better place to stay then this small hotel room.

The fact she was gathering money up was not hidden at all from Sans as he suspected at first that she was going to use it to leave Snowdin for sure. His doubts clouded a lot of his assumptions, but Papyrus remained optimistic! Much to both of their surprises she had purchased a recently vacated house right there in Snowdin! A house they felt oddly familiar to which meant they moved in quite easily despite Sans demanding that they earn their keep. The promise formed between her and Sans was what finally set in stone their beginning life as a family while he promised to provide for her whenever he grew older to make up for this. With that, their life began in this cozy home on the edge of Snowdin.

Growing up became far easier for the two as they would come home to presents from their adoptive human mother. Sans’ hoodie was even an earlier gift as the thing was far too big for him at the time that caused both her and Papyrus to giggle at how it looked on him. He enjoyed how it made them laugh while he took to learning other forms of humor just to see it more. That brilliant mind of his worked fast while young Papyrus found great joy in the action figures left for him. His learning of puzzles and combat mechanics glued him to the thoughts of becoming a Royal Guard right away that their adoptive mother was more than happy to support. She knew he was never going to hunt her down even through the talk she heard that the Royal Guard were after human souls now. By this time she was so far into the community of Snowdin that even the locals would protect her.

As they got older, Papyrus found a freshly knitted red scarf as one of his birthday presents from the increasingly aging mother of his. This was one of the most sentimental gifts he had as he has not taken off it off since, except of course to shower though he kept his armor on– but he makes sure it is kept clean! Despite this, it did get damaged at times, but she was right there to mend it for him that he was always thankful of since knitting became one of her few hobbies stuck down there. Huh, for a while the three of them had forgotten just how stuck they were down there. 

It did not seem to matter as the warm family they had now kept them going even as their adoptive mother seemed to age far faster than they thought. Papyrus had noticed even though he remained positive as he kept her up with exercising even when her joints began to ache. Sans tried not to think about it as his knowledge boomed, especially concerning humans due to their adoptive mother being one. He knew their lives were much shorter, so he just did what he promised and took every odd job he could to support them. Papyrus himself had forgotten she was even human while he just knew her by mother by now. He promised her that he would make her proud of him even though she reassured him every day that he already did. She really couldn’t find better sons.

Whenever Frisk fell into the Underground things did not change much as Sans merely did not even inform her at first. Papyrus did talk about it finally as this came as a great surprise to know about another human in the Underground. She even got to meet them whenever they passed through Snowdin. Though getting a bit older, she was still able to move around as she was keen on trying to help through this journey of theirs. Sans kept her from doing so as he told his mother that this was too dangerous or a journey Frisk needed to do on their own. It all happened in a blur by the end of it while she felt fuzzy at times, but the resets never stayed in her memory. Her determination was far too low to recall the timelines and whenever things turned genocidal at times, she was just an unfortunate victim in the fray. At times, she was able to evacuate with the other Snowdin residents, but she couldn’t just leave her boys behind. 

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Headcanons where Frisk and/or Chara fall with reader who is a mother figure to them? She doesn't remember resets but they're both very protective of her? Maybe to extreme platonic extent in Chara's and maybe Frisk's case?

 

[Another twist on this mother reader scenario ask! This will be fluffy and strictly platonic!]

 

Frisk (Undertale):

Whenever Frisk fell into the Underground and you learned of them, you were quick to scold Sans for keeping such a thing from you! He swears it had just slipped his mind that he and Papyrus were already putting them through their puzzles. So, the first time you even got to meet Frisk was whenever they reached Snowdin where you had taken up residence. A mixture of fear and curiosity overwhelmed you since you were uncertain if their soul would be targeted right away. You knew that Undyne would not be happy about this at all and Papyrus was sure to be informing her before you could do much to stop it.

What you didn’t expect was Frisk to become attached to you so quickly while you did your best to take care of them during their stay in Snowdin. You figured you may have a slight problem with Papyrus’ enthusiasm to capture a human, but you came to find out that they had already befriended him. This all seemed to be going too easy almost as if it all had been done before that left you questioning just why Frisk stayed around Snowdin instead of continuing forward. Did they not want to leave to the rest of the Underground or even to the surface?

You guessed it didn’t matter now while you offered to share your home with Frisk deeming it too expensive for them to be constantly holed up in the inn. At least until they likely progressed forward. Still, you needed to figure out something as Snowdin was no place for a human to be living for too long, but when you attempted to venture out to the Capital Frisk actually stopped you. There was something about the way they looked at you with worry that held you back to stay. What were you going to do with them?It was a difficult thought, but somehow you felt a warmness in your heart as if you were growing a bit motherly for them. You guessed this was your task now, to watch over them and thankfully the other residents of Snowdin did not seem to mind all too much; even the skeleton brothers were happy to aid whenever you needed it.

Unknown to you, Frisk had been through this many times before even going through different variations. They had simply left to the rest of the Underground despite your worries then they even avoided you all together. There had been times they even killed you with the rest, but most of the time they found themselves sticking around at your side for longer periods of time each go. This last time they were determined to stick by you until the end. To make sure you made it to the surface too.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Can we have another version of that Mom hcs with a pair of the more dangerous bros such as Underfell except mom!reader has gotten by on diplomacy and luck so her sons train themselves and fight in worry?

 

[Here’s another platonic adoptive mother to some skelebros, Underfell edition! Sorry this kinda turned into a half-imagine-half-short-story thing instead of a headcanon. I’m bad at getting my formats right.]

 

Sans (Underfell) & Papyrus (Underfell):

Literally falling through a crack to plummet to your supposed death was not how you wanted to go! That was when you realized that your fall had been softened through limbs of trees and then the soft puff of snow that left you cold and aching. Yup, that was certainly a broken arm, but after pushing yourself to your feet you were quickly made aware you were no longer hiking up the side of a mountain. This was a snowy forest in the middle of summer! You would have panicked more if the drip of blood on the snow did not alert you to your obvious wounds after such a fall. The cold as well was quickly reaching your face while not properly dressed for such an area as you hobbled your way through the dense foliage for some aid. Your cries for help were not attracting the help you needed though.

That was when you stumbled upon the unwelcoming town of Snowdin. You would have died right there by the locals, who were far less than friendly, if it were not for a spunky young skeleton coming to your aid despite the spat of his older brother telling him not to. It was rough to watch as you did not want some child monster dying for your sake as you managed to stand up as well which was enough to drive off the monsters doing you both harm. That and an observant purple fire elemental watching the whole ordeal appeared to be telling them to break it up. You wanted to thank him upon seeing that, but he merely scoffed at you before returning to his bar that left you with the young skeleton that had defended you.

Oh no, he was crying now as you were worried he may have gotten hurt, but upon checking him he denied ever shedding a tear. When asking his name you were alerted to nervous shuffling heading your way in the older brother you presumed by this other skeleton just in their similarities. He looked very afraid of you, calling for his brother to come back and that they had to leave. You wanted to tell them to stick around, but with how hostile the town had been you didn’t want to cause them more trouble. At least finding out their names would be nice as the one who came to your aid announced himself as the Great and Terrible Papyrus as he proceeded to give off an adorable laughter of confidence. The other though, he only muttered out the name Sans before finally dragging his younger brother off in protests. What a wild ride as you were soon to remember your broken arm and now more injuries caused by the hostile monsters there.

Upon remembering the fire elemental, you figured that would be the best place to start as seeking help was your top priority. Yeah, it seemed all the monsters there wanted to kill you, however, they had stopped whenever that fire elemental said to after you had begun to stand up for yourself. You needed to figure out why while you entered the bar where the warmth was incredibly welcoming after being out in the snow. This may have been a poor idea while you were constantly on edge of being attacked even on your way up to this fire elemental who you came to find out was called Grillby. He gave a similar attitude to the rest, but he at least was willing to listen while you told him how you got there. After a lot of explaining you came to find out that being a human down there was basically a death sentence and the only thing really keeping you from being killed right there was that some monsters still feared a human in a way. You didn’t quite understand it, but you did your best to try to talk a way out of this.

Out of your sight, the brothers had actually followed you, at least Papyrus had. He seemed fascinated with your presence after trying to save you which seemed noble at first. Out of your earshot though, he valiantly told Sans about how he would be the one to capture a human and bring them to Undyne to become a Royal Guard! Such an ambitious little thing even though he risked his own life to keep you from being hurt more. Sans did not like this one bit, but he knew it was near impossible to change his little brother’s mind once it was made, so instead, he would help.

It took a lot to even be able to walk around Snowdin without being attacked, but at least you had gotten your wounds dressed and been allowed to stay in the back of Grillby’s since the local inn refused you. Why the fire elemental didn’t seem as hostile, you were unsure, but he forced you to work in compensation at his bar. This lead to encounters with the skeleton brothers to become more frequent as you caught them trying to steal food. You, unfortunately, had to take care of this which Sans enjoyed making a game out of. He was so much faster than he looked while you always lost in chasing him down for that burger he stole. It wasn’t until you chased him clear across town did you realize just why he stole so often. The two brothers were homeless and living in some crappy made fort a ways from Snowdin. It broke your heart since you remembered Papyrus trying to protect you on that first day.

It didn’t take long for you to start bringing them food instead of Sans always having to steal it even though you got quite the scolding from Grillby for doing so. It was worth it while Papyrus always tried to keep up his tough facade around you, but he still seemed happier when you greeted them. Although, you were pretty sure he announced that he was going to capture you one day to deliver to the King of the Underground. That reminded you of the rest of the Underground and how you could not just stay in Snowdin forever despite being told there was no leaving through the barrier. The harsh reality was that you were stuck there, but maybe given enough time with the locals you could figure a way to speak to those closest to the King.

What started as telling yourself you would head to the Capital in a couple of weeks turned into months, but along the way you grew closer to the skeleton brothers. Grillby even let you convince him to allow them to stay at his place where you lived now. It annoyed him to no end, but he never did say no outright. It was still crowded living there so you ventured out one day to find an abandoned home near the edge of Snowdin after another failed attempt of heading into Waterfall. This house was completely trashed, but you became determined that this would make a good home at least for the skeleton brothers if you could fix it up– so you did.

It took months to clean up the home, but you were finally able to present it to the boys who were quick to move in. Really, you expected more resistance, but it seemed that living with Grillby had gotten to them as much as it had you. This was a good step and the next thing you needed to worry about was getting in touch with the Royal Guard or even the King since you had been hiding anytime someone from the Capital came into Grillby’s bar. This was not a life you wanted to live too long– or maybe it was not so bad as the wait turned into years living with the skeleton brothers while they grew up.

As they got older was when things began to get tricky as Papyrus rose through the ranks into the Royal Guard with ease. You were quite surprised as he became brash and stoic as he got older. To you though, he was still the adorable little skeleton that whined when you tried to pat him on the head. You could not even reach his head now. Then Sans, well he never changed as he still pranked you any chance he got or stole your food. It was relaxing though while the two boys really raised themselves, but that was not when things began to go downhill. It was whenever the rest of the Royal Guard had found out that you lived in Snowdin.

Papyrus was an intimidating figure much to your surprise while he was defensive of you, the woman who essentially raised him. In his younger years his one goal was to deliver you to the King himself, but when it finally came time to do that– he hesitated. He still took you to the King upon your request, but it was with Sans at your side as well while you found out he had been a little more involved in things then you were aware. 

Discussing your safety with the King was the tensest diplomatic arrangement you had ever experienced in your life. Scary to boot as at one point you had a trident against your neck to test your worth to the King. What showed him you could survive there was when the only thing you pleaded for was your boys to be unharmed, not your own life. To them, you were their mother raising them these years and they your sons– monsters or not. This had made the King back off and allow you to leave back to Snowdin. There was nothing more he could say as you knew leaving the Underground would be impossible without you yourself dying. That was not something you were ready for, but he did remind you he was there whenever you were.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* How would horrortale sans and papyrus treat an s/o if they met and fell for them before things went to pits?

 

[This was an interesting thought! Oh boy, being there during the spiral down of it all.]

 

Sans (Horrortale):

With the Underground slowly decaying so was Sans’ integrity as he does what he can to support you and his brother after the starvation began. All of his odd jobs did not mean too much whenever the food problem had nothing to do with costs, but he had his ways around this for the time being. He is going to be out a lot more often to seek food for the two of you as things were still doing okay for now. His focus was on providing for you that he will not express too heavily in his casual demeanor.

 

He is not going to be much different than his Undertale counterpart as things have not gone to total shit just yet. His humor you fell in love with remains and he will be reassuring you things are just fine or that you worry too much. At times, he will be secretly stressed that you may begin to notice as he is aware of food supplies getting low. As things get worse he is only going to keep more from you and be around even less as he is out doing what he can to keep things together. It isn’t until he came home with that hole in his head did you realize that things were going to shit.

 

You noticed his morals beginning to shift when there is less food on the table and anytime you try to tend to that wound on his head he will refuse. He may even begin to not allow you to touch him much anymore as your laid-back jokester was showing cracks in his apathetic nature. Emotions mean less to him during this time as he is far more concerned with making sure you do not notice that monsters of the Underground were beginning to starve. He needed to get a hold on the situation, he needed to do something.

  
  


Papyrus (Horrortale):

Do not fret as there is nothing wrong at all! He will be as kind and loving as he always has been even as he is aware of the coming starvation. This does not worry him one bit while he is a great chef so he always makes due while you will not be without a meal. There is no way he is letting you starve while you may begin to find less conventional things on your plate as time goes on. A few strange plants here and there is nothing to worry about and you make sure to eat it all while the frown you can get from not doing so is still as prominent as ever.

 

During this time, he may come to you to express worry about his brother while noticing Sans is overworked and stressed in the situation. His own thoughts clouding a bit, but he is quick to bounce back as he stays strong for you. Soon after the incident with Sans gaining that horrible wound, you will notice Papyrus beginning to decay himself. It hurts to see, yet he continues to be as confident as ever with a wide smile. There is no way he is going to make you worry about him.

 

Somehow, you remain pretty well fed while Papyrus makes sure you are always the one to eat first despite Sans not being too fond of this. You may notice that Sans tends to give his food more to Papyrus with his younger brother giving up some of his portions to you. Over time, Papyrus may not let you in the kitchen as often while the foods begin to show strange textures to them. It is really impossible to think anything of ill intent is at play especially since Papyrus remains his kind self around you. Things will be alright, you have the Great Papyrus there. Nyeh heh!

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Horrotale bros on the surface hcs and some hcs where they have s/o while on the surface?

 

[Can do! I always enjoy some Horrortale Skelebros. Some feel good and slight fluff ahead!]

 

Sans (Horrortale):

On the surface finally, he won’t have to worry about starvation now even with the effects lingering from their lifestyle. It does not matter now though while he is eased up a good bit since reaching the surface. Old habits do die hard, however, while he keeps up his more asshole-ish attitude towards humans especially.

 

His tendency to threaten them or harm them has not changed a lot, but at least he is not killing them. Well, unprovoked anyhow while he is less likely to hold back in tense situations. One could say he developed a bit of a like for hunting down humans that he may attempt to hold back if things are going well on the surface. If their time up there isn’t going so well, then he will dip into the same habits he had while Underground and go back to hunting.

 

Anyone unfortunate enough to be catching his eye really needs to have some patience of steel while he may only enjoy your company for so long. There is still that tough side of his to get through as having an s/o comes very hard to him since he will come off sarcastic and be degrading towards them. Perhaps you’ve managed to get through this stage of friendship where you will soon find his morbid humor. He is caring in his own twisted ways.

 

Being his s/o, you see his true side while he is just a good brother providing for Papyrus in whatever way he can. Back in the Underground, he brought the meat to be cooked, but now he does not need to do that on the surface as he likely works food stands or other various odd jobs. You know by now not to waste food around him though and to be careful in general as he is not the best at expressing himself. Growing used to his creepy stares and always on edge feel is normal as you are sure he won’t kill you by now. At least you hope so while he does look at you with a hungry glance at times, but that honestly may be one of the reasons you like him. He is sure to call you out on being a freak, but in a way, he loves you for that.

  
  


Papyrus (Horrortale):

Getting to the surface was quite the feat! He is so happy to finally see the sunlight while he may start to become aware of how things had gotten so bad while in the Underground. He does really try to get better especially since his appearance may run off some humans. This sort of attention embarrasses him while his optimism and forward friendly attitude are stunted slightly. Being a bit shyer he is just trying to recover once on the surface.

 

This is no matter though, as he makes use of this time to get back into his cooking! With different ingredients though while he was aware of what he was putting in his food previously. He is not ashamed of it though while stating that they had to do what they needed to survive. It is in the past as he is ready to move on and regain his positive outlook! Nyeh heh! Although don’t waste food around him as he is sure to scold you quite quickly.

 

If you’ve found yourself catching the eye of this sweet monster he is sure to be bashful at times while feeling fortunate to have someone to love him. He will begin to show you that egotistical side he used to flaunt so much before everything went bad. It is quite charming as he puffs his chest to impress you or flexes during your dates. Having you as his s/o just brings back the old Papyrus so quickly that even Sans tolerates your presence pretty fast. Papyrus is going to treat you wonderfully and even give you the pet name as his little noodle! You swear you can even see his appearance improving by the day.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* More on the nice fallen motherhood canons but still from the bros pov? Underfell again or maybe Swapfell? I imagine the mom would explain how putting a collar or leash on your bro is not okay but is fine for fashion. Nor would she allow one son to call the other mutt.

 

*I’ll do a little platonic fluff Sans and Papyrus pov of the Underfell with an adoptive mother reader. I’m still working a bit on my Swapfell Red headcanons, so I’ll leave that one for a later date in this scenario.

 

Sans (Underfell) & Papyrus (Underfell):

A fight was happening and Sans was eager to see what poor sap was getting themselves beaten on again in the middle of town. He was already snickering to himself of how easy it was going to be snatching anything valuable from the injured monster caught up in this. Upon arriving on the scene his eye lights went out to see it was not a monster. The yelling drowned out the human woman’s cries to stop as Sans figured this was not something he needed to be watching or for Papyrus to even see.

What?! Where’d that fuckin’ little brat go? Sans looked around in a panic to see Papyrus not at his side where he left him. Instead, now he heard his brother yelling at the locals to stop their attacks as he stood between them and the human. This was bad, sweat was already beading down Sans’ skull while he was too scared to get involved himself. Thankfully, the crowd dispersed thanks to that flaming asshole that allowed Sans to finally come closer. There was still the issue that this was a fucking human which had him terrified in itself. Papyrus had been giving silent tears out of his suppressed fear of the situation, instantly denying he ever shed a tear whenever prodded about it by the woman.

With a sharp gulp, he just wanted to get Papyrus away from her so that someone else can deal with this whole mess. Papyrus’ spunky personality was not swayed while he laid out his intentions fully. He had jumped in there to stop them from killing the human because that was going to be his job and he didn’t want some inferior monsters taking his prize. As foolish as that sounded, he still let out his trademark laughter until the woman had tried to pat him. This simple gesture rang with him while he was violent about knocking it away, but allowed himself to be pulled away by Sans shortly after. Why would a disgusting human praise him for his declaration that he would be the one to kill her? He was so perplexed by this and outraged!

Sans wanted no part of this, yet at every turn, he saw Papyrus making his way to stalking this newcomer of the Underground. There was no stopping him once he made his mind up which had been hell-bent on capturing this human himself. Eventually, Sans gave in while he used this chance to observe her himself. This went on for a while as he even took great joy in toying with her at her new job at Grillby’s. Stealing food from a human was so easy, but when he made the slip up of allowing her to follow him too far he realized maybe humans were not as evil as they were made out to be. Or strong for that matter. Papyrus kept up his attitude that one day he would become a Royal Guard and hunt down this human, though.

It did not take long for the boys to finally warm up to her to the point of living with her and Grillby. This was not the best choice as they came to find out that living with that hot-head was almost worse than being on the streets! Not much changed in how Sans and Papyrus treated the woman as Sans continued to be nervous or a full-on prankster around her. Papyrus never let a day go by where he did not announce that one day her soul would be his! Nyeh heh!

The house she fixed up was such a surprise to the two boys while being unsure how to even accept it. Papyrus took this as a gesture to his greatness whereas Sans just accepted it as being better than living with Grillby. This began them finally growing comfortable around this human while Papyrus’ softer side came out here and there. With how he grew up into such an intimidating monster he had no problem scaring off other monsters from invading their home. He did continue to claim this was all so that he would one day take the human’s soul to the King himself, but that day only grew further away as they grew up.

Sans himself did not change too much while growing up, though becoming far more casual around this motherly figure. He would deny ever having a human as family to anyone out loud, but deep down he was happy in a way. Hell, she even scolded Papyrus whenever he was too mean to him, life was pretty great and all. That collar he had been wearing from Papyrus was often taken away by her that he did not quite understand as to why, but figured he would indulge her. Losta monsters did that sorta thing and anytime he tried to ask her about it she avoided the topic. It wasn’t until that fateful day that the Royal Guard finally found out about her. Even with Papyrus being so high ranked, word reached the King in no time and they had to do something. Sans was so torn between the fact he may have to kill this woman who raised him and his brother.

As the diplomatic discussion went on, his nerves were on edge and Papyrus was no better, though he was ready to have to fight the King for this woman’s safety. The mere thought of that made him question only briefly before confidence boomed in his chest as they were both ready to act when needed. When the time came though, they saw the woman they came to know as a motherly figure with a trident up against her neck. They were frozen and unable to react until they heard her pleas to just spare them if she were to die. If the King had not backed off, the brothers would have acted there to save her, yet he did pull the weapon away to let them go. That moment would forever ring with the brothers as Papyrus was relieved to have such a heavy burden off his shoulders. In truth, he purposely delayed bringing her to the King as long as he could. Sans though, he dwelled on the fact that eventually, she would need to come back to deal with the King once more. This was just a temporary fix…

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* then can we please get some funny and fluffy platonic protective bff Flowey hcs? Including some where reader is dating or being courted by one/some of the skeletons? i'm interested now lol

 

*Mhm, I can do a short thing about this! Platonic BFF times with Flowey coming up.

 

Flowey (Undertale):

You had to admit, the first time you encountered this talking flower being carried around by Frisk, you did not get the best impression. Pretty sure he called you an idiot on more than one occasion… actually, make that every time you spoke. Somehow though, he grew to tolerate your existence and even preferred your company at times which came as a joyful surprise to Frisk as they worried about him fitting in on the surface. Who knew you would get along so well with a constantly complaining flower monster.

This was all in the past now– even with how rough Flowey could be, he was a fiercely protective friend that you were kind of glad to have around. Though it did come with his clingy side where you almost felt guilted to bring him along to hang out, yet you enjoyed this time as he was quick to snap at anyone even remotely talking down to you. Having a demonic flower on your shoulder really gave a boost to your self-confidence. It really is shown whenever hanging around him and Frisk meant meeting the other monsters. A pair of monsters catching your attention who were brothers, skeletons even, and you were not sure which you liked more between the boisterous Papyrus or the laid back Sans. This most certainly did not go unnoticed by your best friend, Flowey…

As time went on, you actually started to hang around the brothers and Flowey always insisted to come along with you. At first, you may have thought that Sans had an interest in you, but unknown to you he was getting death glares behind your back by your protective flower friend. “Don’t even think about it, smiley trash bag.” Oddly enough, Flowey even dropped little hints here and there to you about Papyrus instead. Huh, who would have known he had a hidden soft spot for the younger brother. Though, he still held some snark remarks whenever you reacted positively to things regarding Papyrus. The hint of friend jealousy was obvious, however, you were there to reassure Flowey of how good of a friend he was even while calling you dumb after such a statement. By this point, you knew some of his snide remarks were just the way he was. His outlook on things and blunt nature actually felt refreshing.

It came as a surprise to both you and Papyrus whenever you ended up in the same place while being invited by Flowey to only find your flowery friend not present. This was a setup date to go on with Papyrus which left you highly embarrassed, but actually quite happy. By this time Flowey was such a good friend, he had passively learned all the little things about you including how you fancied a certain tall skeleton. He secretly made sure you did not fall for the smiley trash bag instead. Even after such clever setup dates, Flowey still watched over the two of you like a hawk, pointing out any little thing you may be doing wrong in your relationship development. He really was your bad mouthed wingman in the end, if not a little clingy, but in a way, you enjoyed his company.   
  



	3. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All asks that only specifically asked for Sans which will be both NSFW and SFW!

Anonymous asks:

* I’m interested on hearing more of yandere red if you got anything to add to him.

 

[Mhm, I can give a full list of Yandere Underfell Sans’ headcanon.]

Yandere Sans (Underfell):

This monster has a serious case of a bully with a love interest but pushed to level ten as he isn’t sure if he wants to kill or roughly make love to the one that caught his eye.

 

Because of the world he grew up in, cussing out his target is just normal speech to him, but he may do it more excessively due to his nervous nature around them. This can lead to a tsundere-like aspect included in the yandere attitude which means he will be intentionally rude or seemingly not interested when he is actually completely intoxicated by his target.

Speaking of intoxicated, with his heightened sense of smell when it comes to pheromones especially, he will be all over the slightest change in his interest’s body. Because of that, anytime they are in heat themselves or in their ovulation cycle, if they’re human and ready to breed then he will be less likely to hesitate advancing sexually.

Once in his own heat, his moral may make him hesitate at times, but in the end, they belong to him and he will make sure that is made clear. Expect very rough treatment including lots of biting, choking, throwing around, and just hours of him venting himself in any way he can without paying much mind to his target.

Oddly enough, off his heat, he is still a very rough lover yet he will be more observant to his partner’s needs in order to send them over edges or even tease them to no end. He does love to watch them squirm.

The moment he figures out he has such a strong interest in someone he will immediately begin to stalk them. This involves to the point of watching them sleep, but he will sometimes mess up and get caught. When he is caught in the act he may resort to excessive excuses or even violence.

Whenever pushed over the edge, or his victim gets fed up with his constant pressing then he will likely end up snapping violently. This could go many ways with how resistant the target is as he could just grab them and teleport to their new permanent home. On the more extreme side, if they fight him, he will fight back without any hesitation at his full power.

He has a tendency to lose his temper at the drop of a hat, so be cautious around him. Humor tends to be his off-switch though as a good joke or bad pun could actually calm him down considerably. I wouldn’t go and prank him though as that’s more his job.

Pranks come second nature to his morbid and dark jokes as his target will often find themselves with a shock buzzer at hand or ice cold water dumped on their head. Most of them are vaguely harmless, but a few can be potentially dangerous.

In his impatient nature, he will be less likely to wait too long before confronting or kidnapping his target. Despite having the potential for romantic advances, he will probably not have the patience to use such methods before he merely wants his target to be his for fear of losing them to someone else.

His jealous side is incredibly sensitive so if his target merely says hello to someone he is on the defensive and his head runs through how that person is going to steal them away from him. This is especially true if his target goes around anyone potentially more powerful than himself, like his brother.

He is likely to choose his target over his own brother if it ever came to a conflict of that nature. Who would win is another matter as Papyrus knows his brother better than anyone else. There’s a high chance Papyrus will try to dispose of this fascination Sans has by secretly taking his target and killing them.

Being a more unwilling type will result in a lot of injuries, some accidental as he has trouble controlling himself. There is a high chance that an unwilling target will not last very long with him as he will possibly accidentally kill them even in the middle of lovemaking.

If the target is much more willing then they can expect his crunchy hard exterior to really break down as he is just a nervous mess on the inside. His lingo will still be quite harsh, but he will likely use more loving pet names given enough time. This can extend to his more romantic nature as he will sometimes nervously approach the target with gifts. Just don’t reject these or the death will very much be painful and slow.

Being a bit more animalistic when it comes to his sexual urges, he will be more inclined to breeding despite how worried he would get trying to raise a child near other monsters like his brother. There would need to be a lot of support with this as he will normally outright avoid it with fear of doing it wrong or getting the child killed. Despite having a desire to breed, he does consider himself a terrible father figure and would be very awkward and against actually having a child around. But boy, does the thought of breeding turn him on.

Speaking of sexual urges, his are high even outside of his heats so daily rompings are certain to happen. He really does not seem to care where he gropes them or does the do with his target as he will take them where he wants to.

In the end, he is a very dangerous yandere type who will not wait around for his victim to fall in love with him. He does have a compassionate side, but it is very deeply buried under all that impulsive cussing attitude. His insecurity makes him the one who would just about worship his target if they accept him.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Got any nightmare yandere headcannons?

 

[I’m afraid I’m not familiar enough with Nightmare to give a very good yandere headcanon! I can do short one just based on what I do know about him, making this up on the fly from just his normal personality that I’ve seen.]

Yandere Nightmare!Sans:

Your negativity is probably what attracted him in the first place as he seeks to make it last. You can count on him doing little things here and there that keep you in your negative thoughts. This makes it easier for him to stick around you.

 

Whenever he finds your thoughts going to a more positive state, he may reveal himself and use manipulation to keep you on the path he has set for you. Maybe even trying to charm you with words into doing what he wants. He will greatly enjoy just watching from the sidelines as your emotions unfold before him that he is playing ever so expertly. 

 

Anyone positive in your life may suddenly be gone the next day and even with signs it may have been your fault as he does not want you suddenly too optimistic as it can cause Dream to interfere.

 

If angered at any point he will likely be rough and make sure to let you know that he is the one in control. There is no way he will let you have your way or become too happy with the situation you’re in. You’re his to toy with.

 

\--

 

[Between asks I’m re-evaluating some of my general Headcanons just to flesh them out so I don’t forget things. I’ll only be doing these as single character posts here and there. Don’t worry, I’ll be answering asks shortly.]

Sans (Undertale) Headcanon:

Fairly apathetic to most things in the sense that nearly nothing bothers him and he does not react too much to even serious situations. This can come with slight indifference towards moments when he really should be feeling something. Either that or he just fell asleep through most of it, to be honest. “huh, fight already over, eh?”

 

He really just likes joking and sharing them as this may even be excessive. Count on him waking someone up at 3am to text them a fart joke that makes absolutely no sense. He also surely still does his stand up comedy at MTT Resort or anywhere that’ll accept him if on the surface.

Totally a scam artist as most of the odd jobs he has are selling pointless things for far too much. He is completely aware of this and will attempt to outmaneuver those who see through it with jokes and being very good at reading personalities.

 

Can see right through people as it is near impossible to hide true intentions from him unless you have a great poker face. Most the time he won’t pry at it, but if it matters he will use this to his advantage.

 

Does not tolerate bad people as he will be pretty upfront and passive-aggressive to them. This is completely intentional as he will even ask them to change their attitude and if they don’t then he just will no longer indulge them with his presence. Why bother with someone who won’t change?

 

Tends to treat people more from their experience and maturity level rather than their age. He won’t talk down to an intelligent child, but he is sure to be comically demeaning to an immature adult.

 

Enjoys science, but tends to give up easy on any projects he may have. He really does not have the energy to keep up with much anymore as he will tend to procrastinate even hobbies he enjoys. He still wants to do these things, but taking a nap sounds much more appealing.

 

As a lover, he will treat them just like a good buddy cause to him they are just his close friend to hang out with. He really just appreciates that they are willing to stick around someone as lazy as himself and laugh at all his jokes. He may have a bit of trouble opening up about himself, but he will get around eventually.

 

In the bedroom, he is really a switch as he will often let the other set the pace. He has no problem with being the more dominant party or even letting his partner do the work. Honestly, he secretly prefers when he gets to lay back as he gets laid.

 

Yandere Sans (Undertale) Headcanon:

See above for most of his personality. He really acts the same most of the time with only a few differences listed below.

 

When he becomes fascinated with someone he will study them to no end and learn how they tick on a mental and physical level. Being so good at reading others, this will come naturally to him as he will almost be able to predict what they do next or what they may want.

 

Haven’t you heard of patience is key? This monster has just that as he is in no rush as long as he has his eye on the one he’s interested in. There is no reason to act too out of character especially if he knows exactly how they react. In the meantime, he will become a good friend to them if he can and act just like regular Sans. It is really hard to make him show his true colors if he is comfortable and he will be hard to break down emotionally.

 

If forced to act, he will try to use his words to win them over and a heavy dose of manipulation. He really does not want to have to hurt them if he can just convince them of what he is feeling. One of his hopes is that they actually feel the same so he does not have to do a whole lot. “doin’ nothin’ is pretty great.”

 

If someone else is trying to take the one he wants then things may get a bit messy. He won’t kill them, but he will surely be passive-aggressive. You can count on him pranking and sabotaging any chance they may have had with the one he is after. Same can be said for any friends they may have that are taking up too much of their time.

Since he is so good at reading people he will be an endless tease in every regard. He even finds it adorable whenever he can rile up the one who has caught his eye. This also makes him a bit more empathic whenever he’s reading negative thoughts from them.

 

He will not be very physical as he is more keen on using his magic to handle the situation. He has to be careful with his 1 hp. Still, he won’t take it too seriously as he still tries to use his charm to convince them of denying him as they’re constricted by his magic.

 

If he is accepted, he will still have issues with his jealousy, but he could even turn out to be quite a great lover in the end. Don’t count on him letting you out of his sight for too long of periods of time. With enough patience, you can really help him out. A good outcome is just a really overprotective lover, but it comes with him being utterly obsessed with them in a good way.

 

If he is denied, he may actually try to accept it since he is far too lazy to really go killing anyone. It will still cause him such a shatter to his mind that not even Papyrus can help him through. Certain circumstances may cause him to become slightly desperate to tell his interest how much he needs them and how much they would help him. He isn’t quite sure he can live without them. “c’mon, throw me a bone here, heh.”

If met with absolute denial and hostility, then there may be no turning back and he will go to stricter methods; he will use his crafty nature to his full advantage. Expect to be outsmarted at every turn and nearly no escape from him. He will really turn into such a sarcastic asshole as he jokes around while tossing you with his magic. You’ve made your choice.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Headcanons where the reader is a sacrifice used to summon the skeletons (like monsters/demons from another realm). Could be a sacrificial bride if you want, either way, the skeleton chooses to stick by/be loyal to the reader instead of the cult. Romantic or platonic, the monster is now really attached to the reader!

 

[Oh this is a fun one! I hope I did this right, I’ll use good old Underfell Sans for this one.]

Sans (Underfell):

Being kidnapped overnight by some insane cult was one thing, but now being strung up as a sacrifice to something otherworldly was just plain crazy! Honestly, you did not even believe they were going to succeed until the magic began to flow and you felt your blood run cold. Standing before you now was something straight out of your nightmares in the form of a living skeleton monster. You’d scream if you could through the gag firmly on your mouth. Huh, this monster seemed awfully casual despite his intimidating appearance. He was just simply picking his teeth in a lazy fashion before realizing just what had happened. This wasn’t Snowdin, where the hell was he– the fuck?!

 

Sans would become quite nervous at all the cloaked figures around him and you cowering bound on the floor as even for him this looked pretty fucked up. At first, he’d be very angry and demand answers as to why he was suddenly in some abandoned warehouse with a buncha weirdos around and you at his feet sobbing, though his sympathy for you being thin. His gaster blasters were ready to blow all of you away at the mere show of hostility. To being explained of the situation, he may even deadpan, not sure what they were even hoping to accomplish by summoning him of all monsters and being offered you to kill or do whatever he wanted to you.

 

Yeah, how about, no. He is quick to get out of that mess while he makes sure to bend down and pick you up before teleporting the fuck out of there. Although, he has no idea where he is or what he is even going to do with you as you’re promptly dropped once far enough away through random shortcuts. He has to take a breather since not having direction of where to go took a lot of magic out of him. Why he took you with him he won’t express as he does not even untie you by the time he’s recovered, only standing you up enough so that you can walk on your own as he is likely to ask where you even are. Oh yeah, he should probably remove that gag, but only after he gives you a good few morbid jokes of the situation along with an introduction.

 

If you question him why he doesn’t just kill you he may just scoff in your face that it does him no good to take your soul whenever he doesn’t know the way back to the Underground. Honestly, it might be nice to get away from there for a bit as he will likely stick by you until he can figure things out. He finds great humor in the situation especially since you were supposed to be a sacrifice for him when he really couldn’t do much for that cult anyway, whoever they were. Despite his constant cussing and dark humor of you almost dying in some cult rituals, he is actually quite helpful– or just too lazy to actually kill you. Either way, you now have a skeleton buddy until he can figure a way back to the Underground as he crashes on your couch. On the bright side, you’re sure the cult isn’t going to bother you anymore as he jokes that they probably thought he ran off to fuck or eat you in seclusion. Regardless, maybe you should move anyway where you’re finding Sans following since he has grown quite fond of your company.   
  



	4. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All headcanon asks involving strictly Papyrus! Both SFW and NSFW included.

Anonymous asks:

* Yandere papyrus headcanon plz? Sfw and nsfw??

 

[Sure! I’m always up for yandere headcanons.]

Yandere Papyrus (Undertale) Headcanon:

Extremely friendly and uses this to his advantage to cover up any ill intentions he may have. Not even Sans can see through this most of the time as he can easily have someone locked in his closet while he is downstairs making his usual pasta dishes as if nothing is happening.

 

Quite egotistical at times and pushes for the fact that he is the best friend/lover you will ever have. This can reach extreme levels if the person he is targetted on seems to be hanging out with others far more than him. Those others may suddenly disappear or stop coming around with a fearful stutter in their voice when they make up an excuse to not hang out.

 

Seems absolutely oblivious to any forms of rejection or negative responses to his advances. No matter if his target says no a dozen times or spats every cuss word in the book at him, he won’t seem too fazed. He may even suggest that they are in need of punishment of which he will be giving if it continues.

Once fully set on his target, there is no stopping him from making sure they know who they belong to. He is now their best friend and lover even if they do not know it yet! Nyeh heh!

Convincing people that he might be a bit crazy is near impossible as he is able to switch moods on the fly from looking completely innocent to threatening you not to tell anyone. He is surprisingly good at leaving no evidence.

Even if his target is there against their will after he has likely kidnapped them, he will even hide them in plain sight using his innocent facade that even Sans cannot see through. It is likely he has given them convincing reasons not to run or call for help, not that it would help them much.

If things get a bit extreme then he will use more drastic measures in locking away his target. Though he will be hesitant to actually hurt his target rather using words or restraints to keep them in check. He can just heal them up afterward.

All during this, he will almost always retain his innocent clueless attitude even when he is locking the door to his target’s room or carrying them back to his home as they kick and scream.

He is quite strong and a great fighter, so his target should be well prepared to not easily win any battles with him. His control of his magic is near perfect and he knows just how far he can go that his magic is able to mend once you’re incapacitated.

He is an absolute dom when it comes to any lovemaking and quite enjoys collaring his lover. Due to his slight egotistical mindset, he will often be very commanding in the bedroom. He rather likes it when his lover is obedient, however, he has no problem punishing someone that would rather be a bit resistant.

 

If his target is more unwilling then he may be far rougher when it comes to lovemaking and often using manipulative means to keep them silent. That and he doesn’t mind a bit of choking to bring about a little fear play.

If his target is willing then they will have a pretty good life living with him and even receiving often cuddles in pillow forts. They will likely have to help him with his heats as there is no way he is letting them out of his sight even though he knows he can lose control.

His heats will be very intense for whoever he has his sights on as whether they know him well, are nearly strangers, or are lovers; they won’t have a major choice whenever he manages to find them and bring them home with him for a very long week of mating.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Got more on yandere underfell pap?

 

[Oh one of my favorites! Sure do.]

Yandere Papyrus (Underfell):

This incredibly intimidating skeleton knows exactly what he is doing whenever he causes most monsters and humans alike to cower when walking by him. With a stoic expression or one laced with disgust to those around him, it is nearly impossible to impress him. That is why it comes as a surprise to even himself why someone as grand as himself has become a love-stricken simpleton for you.

 

If he hasn’t already, he will be approaching you outright and demanding what it is you are doing to entice him so much. This break in his character is one of the first and last times you will see such a thing. He is only trying to rationalize why he wants to make you his when you’re so below him he should never consider such a thing.

 

Once he is over trying to understand this, he plans for what he will do to handle this situation. Clearly, you belong to him, that much can’t be argued, but now how shall he go about this? He does not need to lower himself to impress you or earn your love. Your life already belongs to him and this is something you must accept. Submit to him or face the consequences. Nyeh heh.

 

Though, he won’t be against if you show some fight, in fact, he may be impressed by it to the point he will allow himself to indulge you. Will you fight? Will you run? Let us see how you play as the mouse in this one-sided chase where he is only entertained by how you struggle before him. This is nothing to his prowess in hunting down beings that have proven far more challenging than you are.

 

Even whenever he sees you are spent and scoops you up to be taken to your new home, you will continue to be tested. He will not have some weakling be the center of his fascination as you will be put through his masterfully crafted traps on a daily basis. His home is filled with them as just trying to leave the cage he built for you proves to be a challenge. Oh, but don’t worry, he won’t let you get beat up too bad. He does not want you dead yet as you need to grow stronger. 

 

On some days you may see Sans pass by, but he only nervously gives you a look of pity. Try as you might to plead for his help, he will refuse as he knows full well that you’re fucked for life. Although he may provide to kill you himself if you beg him enough– nah, he’s just trying to prank you as he knows the wrath of Papyrus is far too much to deal with. If he even so much as attempted to kill you, Papyrus would make sure he suffered immeasurably for the rest of his life.

 

Your attire will be a lot like his as he must have you looking your best at all times. He will even make sure you are well fed and bathed properly as he will not tolerate a sloppy mate. Of course, you will be instructed to wear a collar at all times and if he takes you out then a leash is required. If you’re uncomfortable with this and have been good, he will be flexible and even allowing this to change to a simple piece of jewelry, yet he will still want his magic connected to you when other Underfell monsters are near. There is no telling when one might try to take advantage of you while you’re still too weak to defend yourself properly.

 

There is no obvious romance with him even though he does show signs he cares about you. He is love-sick for you in his own way after all even though the most emotion you can get out of him is annoyance or disgust. There will be rare moments whenever he is tending to a wound you may have or buying you a gift where he will show just how much you really mean to him. How much he cannot let you g– nor live without you.

 

Despite how hard he may be or how much he may hurt you at times, he would be devastated if he accidentally dusted you. Chances of this are slim with his high control of magic and strength, but there would be no turning back as he would lash out violently. Additionally, if someone hurt or killed you then he would become an unstoppable machine of death. How dare they even touch his property! He will make them pay a hundred times over.

 

You might never want to anger him or be resistant too long since there is only so much he can take. Yes, he needs and wants you, but if you start to become too much to deal with he will snuff out this interest while he still can. At least he will likely make it fast.

 

Your sex life with him is very interesting as he is a master dom in the bedroom. He knows perfectly how to touch you and what makes you tick by this time as he will press the buttons right away. His own pleasures come from seeing you obey him as you should. Though, he is up to the challenge if you decide to be resistant. He will just have to tighten the bonds and add several more marks over your body. He is an absolute sadist on top of this, so better hope you like the pain. Some extra kinks he’ll bring into play are a bit of knifeplay using pointed ends of his bones and he sure loves the taste of your blood. Don’t count on much aftercare unfortunately as cuddling is not his forte.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* cute reader with glasses fluff and nsfw please? maybe papyrus or whoever are really surprised that it turns them on strongly lol

 

[Ohh, I’m familiar with how this can go. I did get a little carried away with this though, so it’s somewhere between an imagine and very short pseudo-one-shot.]

-Under cut for length-

Papyrus (Undertale):

The first time he bumped into you he actually knocked those glasses right off! It was quite hilarious to see him fumbling to catch them for you and ending up tripping over the both of you. What a way to meet him, but the important part is that he managed to save your glasses! He will be sure to confidently tell you that. Of course he did, he is the great Papyrus! It is whenever you placed them back on did his cheeks blush some and he even had to make noises of clearing his voice in a clever distraction away from noticing just how attractive you are.

It most certainly doesn’t end here as you think that may be the last time you saw that charming skeleton when he pops right back up in no time at all! This time he is eager to befriend you as he is sure there has to be a reason you bumped into each other and besides, how can you resist his amazing self as he flexes at you. His obvious attempts at trying to court you are absolutely adorable as the moment you’re giggling at his antics he is taking this as a gesture of flirting! If you’re flirting with him that must mean you are interested so a date is in order! It is good he already has studied that dating guide to the letter just in case of this happening.

He has improved his game by this time as you are met with an invite over to his… house! Okay, maybe he has not changed much, but it actually makes you smile as you are quick to accept his continued dates. The first one went so well even with finding out his cooking could use work. Over time, it actually does improve as you are pleased with his dedication to the art even though you have never seen him actually eat his own food. It does not seem to faze you much as he is such a charmer there is never a dull moment around him. It feels like he has something new to talk about anytime you two are together, but you notice something…

As you’re relaxing together on the couch he seems to be looking at you nervously at times and he even jolts whenever you adjust your glasses in an adorable manner. There is something he is keeping to himself and whenever you pry at him to tell you his entire skull is flushed red. Getting up in his face about it only makes it worse as you’re met with your first kiss right in this moment! Such a bold move as you notice him reaching to hold your hands whenever you try to remove your glasses. He wishes for you to keep them on as your first kiss comes out quite nicely despite his lack of lips. Turns out, he has a tongue that he is keen on using to work just as well as lips would!

Such a cute moment is repeated as your relationship progresses and you two are cuddling once more while watching his favorite MTT show. This is when you notice that nervousness he had before your first kiss. It isn’t until you look up at him, your glasses falling down a little as you give him a curious look that has him squirming. He can’t help it, he absolutely loves those looks you give him, especially while wearing your glasses. You seem to notice a pattern as you question him why he never lets you take your glasses off whenever you kiss or cuddle.

“WHA– WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THEM OFF, THAT IS SIMPLY SILLY AS YOU NEED TO BE ABLE TO SEE.”

His statement is so transparent you have to get to the bottom of this. Despite how bad he can be at lying, it is quite hard to get this out of him while you’re sitting in his lap facing him by this time. That is when he seems to be putting his arms around you a little tighter than normal. He is trembling as he is flustered at being asked about something that turns him on! It isn’t until he finally collects himself and turns on a dime with this.

“YOU ARE JUST SO UTTERLY ATTRACTIVE I CANNOT HELP MYSELF. THOSE SEEING OBJECTS ONLY MAKE YOU MORE ADORABLE AND I MUST INFORM YOU THAT IT MAKES ME WANT TO MATE WITH YOU!”

Oh, well that was far more forward than you would have expected! If you’re not blushing by now then you should be as he becomes even bolder after his admittance. Still in disbelief to his words, all you can do is give squeaked breaths whenever he begins to caress down your back and work that magic tongue of his along your neck. You two have had pretty heated make-out sessions before, but never after he mentioned wanting to mate with you! Any sign you show of discomfort he will reluctantly pause for you, but it is about time you two finally got some action.

But of course, he asks you to keep your glasses on while his hands test around your hips before cupping your rear where he enjoys the feeling of how soft it is. It does not linger too much as he uses this position as leverage to hoist you up along with him standing. If you were not holding his shoulders with such anticipation you may of just falling backward in this sudden action! His intentions become clear as he cannot do these things on the couch like some slob, he will take you to his bedroom for this more private matter!

To avoid dropping you, he halts further action until you two are settled on his bed that has become familiar with the nights you would spend over with him. He was always willing to share his bed after your sleepovers and was now doing so for a different reason. Settling himself over you, he resumes by pulling at your clothes to reveal yourself to him. Every bit of him he sees of you just increases his arousals that he is barely holding back especially as heat rises in your face. You swear your glasses are fogging up by how heated this is getting once he has you sprawled bare for him. He does not hesitate one moment to show himself off to you as any bashfulness went out the door when you began this. His confidence in the bedroom is mirrored by his egotism that you have come to absolutely adore.

It is a little hard to keep your glasses on by his request whenever he reveals that lengthy member to you. Just like his tongue while he feels so prideful to you admiring it, but the looks he gives you shows he is taking in your body as well. The pace he takes will be touch and go as he is sure not to overwhelm you too much, however, you are quick to find out he quite likes being in charge of the situation. His thrusts are full of praise while he makes sure to straighten your glasses while they nearly fall off in the action. You swear you’re seeing star after it is all done.

Just to end it off, he gives a bold request to you if he can finish on your face while you wore your glasses. With how well he pleased you, you’re more than willing to fulfill that as you help him with his climax. Soon, he admires that cute face of yours with his cum all over it. He really could not help himself from just how turned on he got from such an accessory on you. There would be many encounters like that to come as it has become a rule by now that you keep them on which unfortunately caused a pair here and there to break. It was so worth it in the end though.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Hcs for if one brother lost the other and end up being protective/loyal to their s/o the most? Which would drift into yandere territory?

 

[Oh, this is an interesting concept. I believe I’ll use Underswap for this and with Underswap Papyrus turning yandere. Warning, major angst ahead!]

Yandere Papyrus (Underswap):

Papyrus could not believe he really lost his brother, someone as sweet and friendly as Sans snuffed out so easily. He is not sure he can live without his bro, but somehow pushes on with becoming far more distant than he ever has. He was not alone though, he had you. The only thing keeping him going now as the hurt of losing Sans makes him far more aware of the reality it could happen to you as well.

 

His laid back nature will be strained as he becomes far more stressed in making sure you are alright at every turn. There is no way he is ever leaving you unchecked for more than a couple hours at most and anytime you are not home when you say you are he will go out looking. All of these actions he does silently or even while pretending to be asleep. This is not the best mindset he can be in, but he pushes through with his absolute devotion to you. It is all he has left and he is desperate to not let go even with how hard it is for him to just stop caring altogether. Giving up would be so much easier.

 

At times, this will push him to extremes as just the mere thought of something or someone pulling you away from him drives him mad. On the outside, he does not show signs of this one bit as he is always his tired self merely shrugging off anything. Inside though, he is going through the paranoia like crazy to the point he will wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure you’re still there. He is slipping further into insanity by the day and the worse part is, you may never know with his high level of indifference blocking any sort of emotional outburst he could have.

 

Sometimes he debates just literally never letting you as he even started to make the well-hidden traps that would keep you inside, but the thought that his brother would be disgusted in his actions rings in his mind. Still, he finds excuses around this to quell his own morals by using his incredible people reading skills to make sure you are always in the right state of mind even when he is not. If there is so much as a twitch in your mouth whenever he jokes about being lost without you around then he may snap. This is all nearly too much for him, but he sleeps off these worries to the best of his ability. You are his comfort blanket in the very least that he has a death grip on.

 

There is some ray of hope as, if you’re perceptive enough, you can confront him about his bottling up emotions. He may still be incredibly apathetic to this, but it actually will make a world of difference just to have you know how much he is going to be right there at your side. He is just so tired. “so very tired, heh.”

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Hcs of how one of the skele bros would act if they were chosen by the reader in a dating show where the boyfriends are hidden until the final choice?

 

[This has so many potentials, picked the most likely to be on a dating show.]

Papyrus (Undertale):

“Welcome back to MTT’s first official Dating Show!! *Insert crowd applause here.* Okay, now to our lovely contestant and how they have been fairing thus far through the handful of eligible bachelors placed before them! Such twist and turns we’ve gone through as one of our handsome monsters have been knocking the questions out of the park!” Papyrus’ trademark laughter could already be heard in boasting just from the other side of the wall blocking you from seeing them. He is hastily shushed by Mettaton so that they may wrap up the ending of this show. You aren’t even sure who could be on the other side as you signed up for some monster dating show just out of being curious about them! The advertisement was not exactly detailed beyond promising getting to meet lots of eager monsters ready to mingle.

 

Of course, some of the questions were not even related to dating as you sure they were obscure math questions you had to read out. Much to your surprise, there was one rather loud monster that answered most correct, and honestly, you could not help but be interested in how optimistic he spoke, even if a bit egotistical. In a way, that was making you blush already before being snapped to attention by the last remaining question. It had to be something big as the dramatic build-up was killing you along with the drawn-out flare this robot had for his shows.

 

“Alright, darling, your next question is to ask our fantastic monsters if they would like… to… SMOOCH you!” Mettaton queued the fake claps right after the announcement of the last question which had your cheeks burning. Such a direct question you had to ask while you were hesitant to do so just because of how innocently scandalous it was. Some of the monsters on the other side thought so too as the first two were far too bashful to answer, but when it came to that boisterous third he was quick to charm you. Immediately, Papyrus would answer with a prideful yes and declare that it is obvious as he would not be on this show otherwise just before having to question that finding a date was the point of this show, right? He was in the right building? Yes, he would very much smooch you after he has gone on a date of course as he is a skeleton of high standards! Mettaton has to shush him from going into more rambles as the show begins to wrap up.

 

Upon being told he has won, Papyrus is not surprised one bit while he says clearly he is the best choice in this. Though, once he processes that he did win, he will be overjoyed while he gets up to ignore the mention to stay in his chair. The show is over, is it not?He must retrieve his date as he has to do so before the day is spent! Nyeh heh! On making his way around the wall blocking the two of you, he would finally get a full view of you and strike the mightiest pose he can just to impress you with his glory. There is no hesitation as he may even grow a light blush across his face to the sight of you, already being impressed by you as well. If you aren’t smitten yourself yet, he is sure to go further by announcing that you have made the best choice in handsome skeletons, although besides his brother he is the only skeleton he knows, but semantics aside! This is only the beginning as he must prepare the two of you for your date, quickly swooping you off your feet to carry you off the stage. He has won his prize! Psst, his prize is you if you weren’t paying attention. Nyeh heh.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* What if the brothers or one of them were yandere for their s/o but Toriel or Asgore were keeping them away while still underground?

 

*Let’s have good old Papyrus as the yandere and Asgore notices this and keeps the s/o away from him perhaps at the request of Sans even.

-Warning, sensitive material below & Under a cut for length-

Yandere Papyrus (Undertale):

At first, Sans could not be happier to see his brother finally finding someone he liked, much less while in the Underground. This was great, he did not have to worry about things any longer around his brother, yet there was something nagging in the back of his mind. Papyrus’ s/o was over often, however, he noticed it was always Papyrus inviting them to the point that he was sure they did not even have a home of their own. Again, not so bad so he shrugged it off and was pretty good pals with the s/o. Whoa, that was the first time he saw irritation in his younger brother when he had just been relaxing with his s/o on the couch and was told to stop sitting so close to them. Sans knew some red flags were going off, but again, his brother was the kindest monster of the Underground.

On his way to his sentry outpost, he witnessed something that would shake up this whole situation as it was a yell from Papyrus’ s/o. His first reaction was to go see if they were okay only to find his own brother dragging them back to their house not in the best fashion. Sans stayed hidden, watching the scene as Papyrus was begging the s/o to calm down and what hit hardest was the signs of dust on the both of them. There had to be something wrong going on as this was not the first instance he witnessed something like this.

Weeks later when he was relaxing with Papyrus’ s/o on the couch once more and they were trembling, trying to say something as they darted their eyes towards the kitchen where Papyrus was working. There was no way Sans could ignore this as he inched closer to ask what was up. That was when they began to cry and before they could say more, Papyrus made his way in with the pasta to show concern over why his s/o was upset. They flinched from his touch and he figured they may need rest as Sans was left silent as they were taken upstairs.

The next time Sans saw them they were quiet and he could tell something may not be right. Instead of confronting his brother about it he decided to take the s/o to the King while he figured out what to do. King Asgore was surprisingly supportive of watching over them although he needed to know what was going on. Against his better judgment, Sans merely mentioned that Papyrus had been acting weird and he figured that his s/o would be safer away from him for a bit. Reluctantly, Asgore agreed to this.

Coming back to the house was a shock as he found Papyrus in complete disarray at noticing his s/o was gone…

Papyrus’ emotions were compromised while he knew he had been doing something wrong with his s/o by keeping them there no matter what, but he had a good reason! He kept telling himself that he was perfect for them and that they would come to accept that with enough time. Showing them how much he loved them would surely calm them down and make them more obedient. Upon seeing them actually gone, he sat down to think over what he could have done wrong. He was the Great Papyrus, how could he do anything wrong? That was impossible. The problem had to be with the one who he fell in love with and he could fix it! He would search for them and rescue them!

Not even noticing his brother come in, he was already rushing past him to begin his search for his missing s/o. His confident motive was actually calming his doubts of the situation significantly as he was filled with thoughts of what he would say or do for his s/o to welcome them back home. He even had a new recipe just for them and he is sure they will love it, Nyeh heh! He is not going to give up either while he is determined to search the whole Underground, even venturing his way into the Capital to ask the King himself. This was something Sans feared would happen as he had been watching his brother during this frantic search.

When Papyrus saw his s/o calmly having a cup of tea with Asgore out in the garden of the castle, smiling and laughing– his soul dropped. His movements were stuttered and nervous as he approached, unsure what was going on while Asgore noticed and stood to greet him. Papyrus’ s/o on the other hand, froze in fear as their heart thudded out of their chest. They could see the despair in Papyrus’ expression before it slowly shifted to a faked happiness and his pace quickened over to them. Having learned more about the situation through the s/o, Asgore did his best to divert the conversation away.

Surprising both of them, Papyrus began to sob as he was just so happy to see his s/o was alive and unharmed. Though he will admit that he was quite upset to find them off drinking tea with the King, it is perfectly okay as he will just be taking them home now. He showed genuine relief of their safety that was nearly enough to sway Asgore into letting it happen, but when the s/o tried to say no to returning it got a bit tense. Papyrus could not understand while he paused to take in the situation and he was not one to give up lightly. This was when he finally began to break, asking once more for his s/o to return back home with him.

It finally clicks with him as he backs off, growing silent and so he leaves on his own. This catches both off guard while thinking he may have been heartbroken by the encounter, but it is far from the truth. He is surely not done here while he returns to Snowdin without a word, but not without keeping in constant contact with Asgore from then on. He will be persistent about checking up on his s/o and asking them regularly whenever they would return to their home. This will go on for a while until he finally breaks to return to the Capital. He will beg for his s/o to return to him and even breaking his pride to say he will change for them. If it is enough to sway his s/o, he will be overjoyed by this and actually might change some with his obsessive tendencies. If it isn’t enough… his s/o will not have a choice in the matter. We find out who is stronger between King Asgore and Papyrus.


	5. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All headcanon asks about only Grillby! Both SFW and NSFW ahead.

 

 

SHADOWANDBLACK asks:

* Got any ideas for a Yandere Grillby?

 

[Sure! I can pump out a longer version of his headcanon.]

Yandere Grillby (Undertale):

Upon setting his sights on you, you’re sure to feel the heat when having a yandere personality Grillby after you. Every time you enter his bar he will be right there to serve you, even ignoring patrons that may have been there before you! Things would proceed to get much hotter in the literal sense as he purposely increases his flames just so he can see you take off your jacket or see you begin to sweat.

 

Despite how quiet he can be, he will be constantly offering you the latest concoction he has created, making sure to show off with all the flare of a professional bartender. Regulars to the bar may seem to notice his different attitude as the normally stoic fire elemental is going out of his way to impress you. These drinks will make your tongue sing and your senses dance, but he won’t take you on the first go. He wants to see what your favorite flavors are and just how much you can actually handle first. You may even find some of the mixtures containing a bit of magic… his magic.

 

Being older fashioned, he is one to mark a potential mate’s soul through every encounter they have to the point other monsters will begin to notice this. If you’re a human, well, you likely won’t notice one bit except feeling a flutter of your soul whenever you approach him.

 

Speaking of being around him, he is sure to offer you a job at his bar first thing just so he can keep tabs on you. There is no way he wants you wandering into the hands of another monster, even enticing you with free food so you always come here to be your regular eating spot. If he ever finds you hanging around other bars or not coming around as often, he will be sure to seek you out and be subtle about bringing you back around his neck of the woods.

 

All during this, you’re sure to notice he can be quite handsy. With his quiet nature, he makes it known he is interested in you through touching you at every chance he gets. Whether he has befriended you or not, you will find him placing an arm around you or even going as far as rubbing his thumb across your lips after you’ve partaken in one of his drinks. It is really hard to resist just how good his touch feels as it is warm and tingles at your skin. You can’t help but notice that whenever your sweat sizzles against his hand he will react in a heat spike or even growing blue flames in his face.

 

It won’t take him long before he gets you to come to the back for a bit more intimate measures. If you’re willing then things will go quite swimmingly as you’re in for one hot encounter with this flame elemental. He will use his flame body to his advantage to send untold thrills through you as you two make love. This will very quickly become his addiction as count on encounters of that kind to ramp up after the first go.

 

As time progresses, he will be reluctant to even let you go back home after your romps or even while you’re intoxicated. You may find yourself with a bit stronger drink, or something slipped into one just to keep you in his apartment just above the bar. Really, despite his clingy habits and refusal to let you go around others too much, he is quite the romantic. You may not even notice he has ill intentions when pushed and chalk him up to an overprotective lover.

 

Things get dangerous whenever you’re a little less willing as he is unlikely to stop pursuing someone he has become fascinated with. Those times you only ask for a juice he will slip something more into them to try to relax you around him. If those methods fail and you even stop coming to his bar, he will seek you out. Though, it is quite easy to run or hide from him considering he can’t go anywhere near large amounts of water. Count on his grabs to be near painful though when he does find you as he is enraged that you would really run away from him. If your arm isn’t searing off from his silent anger, he will be dragging you back to his home where he is sure you won’t be able to leave again.

 

If you’re continuing to be resistant and have not died from overheat just yet, you can count on having various burn marks and awakening to him whispering apologizes as he tries to mend your wounds. He is really trying to just make you love him as you are all he ever wants. At times your resistance will push him to burn parts of the apartment with just his body in contact with it. Oh, and don’t count on anyone saving you as someone brave enough to stand against him may end up as nothing more than a charred husk.


	6. Asgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All headcanon asks only including Asgore! SFW and NSFW ahead.

Anonymous asks:

* Sfw and nsfw Asgore hcs, plz?

 

[Sure can!]

-Under a cut for slight suggestive material-

Asgore (Undertale):

The presence this monster gives off is really no different than in the game. He can be an emotionally impulsive leader, but it is always of good intentions even if they go wrong at times. Though he knows what he may do is considered evil, he is justified by the simple fact it is for his people and he does not want to let them down. The hatred he had towards the humans in the initial moment paved the way for the coming times and he deals with the regret and guilt of his actions by himself– he has to. Despite this, he will still hesitate on what really needs to be done as deep down he can be a coward at times. As Toriel will be sure to remind him, he could have left the Underground with only one human soul instead of prolonging things by awaiting all seven.

 

Getting away from his past, upfront he is a very kind monster who only wants what is best for those around him. He can be understanding and incredibly patient that he shows for any human even if it is just to cover up his own hesitation. In all honesty, he really would rather just share a cup of tea then do battle. Even through all this sadness he could show, he holds it in quite well in order to take care of others. Only those close to him may be able to see just how low he can sink in his emotions, but all that maturity in this older monster really pays off. The loyalty he gives to those closest to him is unmatched as he will do unspeakable acts for his loved ones. Learning the real him behind the intimidating King Asgore Dreemurr title is very pleasant as he is just a lovable guy who enjoys gardening and a nice cup of tea. In the end, all he really wants is a family and to no longer be alone in life.

 

Moving to more intimate manners, he may be wary about stepping into a new relationship with anyone, but it would not take much to convince him if the potential partner is serious about it. He is timid about being hurt again. This monster is certainly a hopeless romantic while he strives to please his s/o in every way he can, even given his impulsive nature. Such mentality can come off as very charming with him quick to share his interests and indulge in them alongside someone he trusts enough. 

Then when it comes to the bedroom, he’s as kind and gentle as can be. A real cuddle type while he is more likely to let his partner take the reigns. For such a big guy that can come off as scary sometimes, he really is just a teddy bear in bed. Though he can be vanilla in his more submissive mindset, there is a bit of a switch in him if he comes across a partner that is in need of such things. In the end, he is a people pleaser so he will go to great lengths to understand what they want even in a sexual manner. Though, do expect him to be hesitant when it comes to potentially risky endeavors.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Yandere Asgore for a human please, any version of Asgore!

  
  


[I’ll do good old regular Asgore to start off his yandere headcanons. Sorry took me a bit to get to some of these asks!]

-Under a cut for slight sensitive material-

Yandere Asgore (Undertale):

It was his duty to take the souls of any human that fell into the Underground, a duty he had such conflicting morals about, yet it was for his people. These wavered whenever he met you, whether as one of the fallen humans before him that he had to point his trident at, or one he may have crossed on the street when finally reaching the surface. It took him a while to get through his past to be able to even look at you in a more endearing fashion, but somehow it happened and he couldn’t be any more smitten. Maybe it was the way you stood firmly in front of him to tell him there was another way and you didn’t have to die to try to save his people. Another way could have been you were just there for him, filling that empty void he had once the monsters of the surface began to spread out into new ventures. No matter the case, you’ve caught his attention.

 

Being as soft-hearted and more submissive as he is when it comes to love, he may be very timid about approaching you at times since he is terrified of scaring you off; though he may fumble when you talk to one another, perhaps bringing up his ex or even retelling his time as King. This is generally a good thing as he finds great comfort in your presence to the point he is nearly empty once more whenever you aren’t around. Such an intense feeling has him longing for you at every turn, but his fear of driving you off keeps him from expressing this as he instead jumps at every moment you two are near with incredible enthusiasm. This will be nice for a time, especially if you are willing to start a relationship with him while he treats you figuratively and literally as his Queen or King. Being the ruler of the monsters you would be at his side and even on the surface he may still have this obligation, but that won’t take his attention away from you one bit. You may find him even neglecting his duties to be with you that comes at a great shock considering how loyal he is to his people.

 

At times, his personality may shift to desperation while he is too soft to force a relationship on you in any physical way. He will instead be begging you to stay at his side and it will only get progressively worse if pushed further. This is an ache in his already horribly broken soul that is just tearing him apart as he cannot handle another loss of this magnitude. Even more so is that he would not be able to do much more than plead for your love in return as giving up would leave him barely a shell of a man. He is persistent though while he will try to win your favor by figuring out what it is you do not like in him or even give you gifts to win you back. Being hostile towards him whenever he is so lovesick will break his soul where there is no return after. There is a slight hope if you work with him to combat his obsession with you, however, so not all is lost if he sets his sights on you and you are not interested.


	7. Multiple Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the big one that I might try to re-organize at a later date! These include both pair asks as well as asks which just have more than one character! These have a wide range of SFW to NSFW and will have warnings of more extreme warnings before the prompts!

Anonymous asks:

* Sfw or/and nsfw Headcanon for two of any the yandere skeleton bros sharing a captive reader plz? Not fontcest and On the surface or underground if you like!

 

[Hrm, any two of the yandere skelebros? I had to sit and think about this for a moment as I’d need to do the two most likely to even share. I have a tendency to make my yandere personalities quite jealous prone. Also, don’t worry I won’t include fontcest in these sorts of setups.

If you meant any two even not of the same AU I can do this again, but for this, I will probably go with a safe bet and pick Swapfell Red’s Sans and Papyrus. How about to spice things up, we have an adult captive Reader who was unfortunate enough to wander into the city district taken over by the hostile monsters now living on the surface! I will include both sfw and nsfw.]

-Under a cut cause it’s long! There will be a short summary at the end if you wish for just a simple headcanon list.-

Yandere Sans (Swapfell Red) & Yandere Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

You were just supposed to scout the area and get out of dodge as swift as possible! What you did not expect was to trip one of the many traps that freshly laid about the area. No one told you of these new developments as before a scream escaped your breath you were swooped up in a sturdy net. That was how this whole situation started as shortly after you had the infamous Malevolent Sans staring up at you swaying in his trap.

That was when you noticed a hesitation when he raised his hand to deliver a swift killing blow with his crimson eyes burning with murderous intent. In that same moment he gained a curious fascination, suddenly lowering his attack to command a monster you did not even see until now to cut you down. Simply responding with a “yes, m’lord” the monster that Sans called Mutt slowly untied the rope to drop you to the hard ground.

Before you could even think to scream and run, Sans was next to you in a blink with a sizable bone pulled back before a hard THWACK sent darkness across your vision. This was how you met them, your new captors.

The first several weeks were rough as you were give nothing more than scraps to eat and the place they set up to keep you in was a crude cage in what could be assumed was their home. Sans had immediately given you a collar and claimed you now belonged to him– you learned quickly not to defy this when you took the collar off. At least you found out that Mutt could mend your broken bones with some applied green healing magic and some knowledge in realigning it. You found he enjoyed shoving his spicy honey sucker he was just licking on in your mouth just after healing you. It seemed to help with the pain as it quickly became a habit of his even outside of your injuries.

Mutt himself did most of the work when it came to taking care of you, often even being embarrassingly bathed by this quiet monster. Despite ordering him to do these things, Sans still seemed to get agitated whenever Mutt would touch you too long or when you gave him more attention. The egotistical Malevolent Sans made sure your appreciation for keeping you alive was always on him and constantly reaffirming how you had to do as he said now since he owned your soul.

As more time went by is when you began to notice Sans showing more signs of curiosity much like when he first saw you. It started with just him peeking in on when Mutt would help you bathe or dress the accidental wounds that Sans would inflict during his random outbursts. He even began to dress your wounds himself despite how sloppy he was at times with it, but it was thought that counted.

You did not notice your situation until Sans grew bold enough to put a leash on your collar and take you out into the monster-ran city. This showed you just how much you meant to both of these skeletons as anytime a monster so much as looked at you they would have a bone shot through their throat. It was not just Sans as when he had to leave you alone to speak to the other Royal Guard members you found yourself surrounded by revenge set monsters. Mutt was the one to stroll out of seemingly nowhere to claim you belonged to him and Sans.

Whether you are warming up to these two or not, you would find them both becoming closer to you. Even though Sans showed jealous spikes whenever Mutt would touch you, he slowly began to become more tolerant of it. This is when the more sensual touches would occur. Despite his brutal attitude, Sans could fluster easily and always demand control when it came to sexual acts. His sadistic side shines as you better hope to be able to take some serious damage for pleasure.

Even though Sans is likely to leave you battered and sometimes even unsatisfied, Mutt is there to pick up the pieces. Although he shows signs of being just as possessive as his brother, he is so much of a cuddler. He would make sure you achieve your pleasures as he mends your wounds even though he tends to be more on the lazy side of sexual acts. He is very good with his tongue though from all those suckers he goes through.

In the end, the two of them have quite a mutual agreement to share you despite both showing a reluctance to allow the other to have more of your attention. When any other monsters try to get near you though, or you fancy wanting freedom; well, you can just count on those things never happening. If you happen to be far more resistant then not much will change beyond finding yourself injured more and restrained at almost every hour of the day.

Summary List:

Even though you are shared between the two brothers there is still an obvious tension of who holds more of your attention. Sans will be much louder about this and demand you to tell him he is the best at everything he does. Mutt, on the other hand, will be more at showing you how good he can make you feel.

 

Sans will almost immediately kill any monsters or humans that try to touch their property whereas Mutt will be more about creepy intimidation to scare anyone away.

The two of them will likely keep you in the livingroom caged up so that the access is easier than if you were in either of their rooms. With this, you will be treated better as time goes on as it would start with small things like a blanket here or a well-cooked meal there.

 

Given enough time with being willing though, the two of them would begin to treat you quite nicely as Sans would begin to make sure you are in top shape and have the best of food or clothes. Mutt would be there to pick up the pieces for a perfect balance even though he has a tendency to share his spicy honey suckers with you whether you wanted them or not.

 

Sexually, the two keep separate generally since they would compete with one another. There are rare instances you may get a split roast, but these times may turn quite rough as one would attempt to outdo the other, usually Sans working harder to make sure you don’t walk straight for weeks. Mutt will be there to linger around afterward though with lots of aftercare. 

 

The two of them generally have a dominant personality even though Mutt is more likely to lay back and let you do what you wish after he has used his tongue expertly. Sans himself will be verbally commanding and make you do a lot of work, but once he gets fed up with your inefficient methods he will pick up the pace at being quite rough and using you as he pleases.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* oh, cool ask! can you also make one from any two yandere sharing but from seperate AUs? if it's too much trouble then don't worry about it ☺

 

[It’s not too much trouble at all! Let’s see, which two to pick that would pair well in this sort of situation. . . How about a little less common combo that could potentially have problems? Papyrus (Underfell) and Papyrus (Underswap) for a bit of conflicting lifestyles! I’ll have to give them nicknames since I can’t call both Papyrus in this! Same as last time, no fontcest involved in this.]

-Under a cut once more due to length and a short summary will be at the end!-

Yandere Papyrus (Underfell) and Yandere Papyrus (Underswap):

How on earth did you end up in this situation awkwardly sitting on a couch between a stoically quiet Edge (Underfell Papyrus) and seemingly napping Stretch (Underswap Papyrus)? It all begun with when you just wanted to go to the local mall for some new clothes or just to feel the more social atmosphere. That was when you felt eyes on you, but anytime you turned around to catch the onlooker there was nothing. This was beginning to spike your paranoia to the point that the whole walk home in your small town just felt like you’d be attacked without warning.

That was when you met a solid form, promptly screaming before your vision came into focus to Edge standing there with a distasteful sneer on his face. You had heard about quite a few different monsters living in this small town, but this was not what you were expecting to see. As you tried to make your retreat backward you only bumped into yet another bony form, although this one had a bit softer fabric around him.

With a long yawn, Stretch gave a lazy wave, casually greeting you in a way an old friend would only leaving you far more baffled. That would be until Edge stepped forward to explain how he was growing impatient with Stretch’s fascination in you from afar, so he decided to investigate what could be so special about someone to stalk them for the past few weeks. That was when he himself figured out just how interesting you are that started the uneasy tension between the two monsters. Unfortunately for you, this just escalated into similar events happening over the next week or two.

In your daily life, you would just happen to bump into one of these two, or even both of them as they seemed more surprised by the other being there as well. This was beginning to get on Edge’s nerves as he finally snapped whenever a young lad was flirting with you at a bar. He proceeded to smack the young lad with enough force to send him off his barstool and then grabbed your hand to drag you out of that place. There was no way he was going to let you get tainted by such an atmosphere.

It did not seem so bad until you realized he was not heading towards your home. He was dragging you to his as Stretch was quiet to begin following out of curiosity of just seeing the scene. The tension between them became far more obvious as Stretch stopped Edge long enough to question his brash methods. You were sure the two of them were going to fight right now as they sized each other up, yet no magic flew and you found yourself walking between the both of them now. They had silently agreed to take you to their home and you apparently had no say in the matter even when you tried to make an excuse to leave.

Now back to the scene on the couch, the two had apparently been quiet at how to proceed with this. You did notice that Stretch leaned closer to you, draping his arm over your shoulder in an attempt to passively cuddle. His cigarette smoke caught your nose though causing you to cough that Edge was quick to react to. He snatched the offending object and dispatched it with no more than a disgusted snarl on his face. You were entirely unsure what was going through his mind, but after that, he got up to retrieve something as Stretch only continued to grow more comfortable against you.

Whenever Edge returned he threw a collar into your lap and proceeded to tell you how you would move out of your current abode and are now living there with them. The collar was now yours to put on. Whether you agree to this or not, you are not leaving between the near-threatening glare of Edge and the tightening cuddles of Stretch. This was the basics of your life now as your attempts to flee from the situation the moment they let you leave to handle your old home was thwarted by a very creepy lingering Stretch at your side. That and whenever you took too long to come back to your new home, Edge would come to find you. He is apparently very efficient and direct about hunting down and capturing.

Besides their looming presences, you may manage to lead a normal life working a job they can keep an eye on. At least one of them seems to be lingering out of sight or firmly at your side anytime you go out. You learn the extent of their possessiveness whenever anyone tries to even befriend you as Edge’s deadly intent leaks as much as his verbal affirmation of such.

If you happen to be more resistant to this, well, the two of them happen to be experts whenever it comes to traps and keeping their targets inside. Although the two have growing tension over who actually owns you, they come to mutual agreements in the end. They efficiently share you to their own personality types, but it is obvious they do not seem to step over each other’s lines too far. 

Edge will be more of the commanding type as he expects you to stay well dressed, clean, and to learn how to cook alongside him. That and he will not have someone who is weak so strict combat training would ensure. Stretch on the other hand does not seem to care much what you do. He is always lingering though and anytime someone gets too close he is suddenly at your side with his arm around you. When did he even get there?! At least he is great for stressful nights whenever Edge has been far too rough. His nihilistic outlook does make him impossible to understand as you are not sure if he cares about you or doesn’t. Edge, however, has no problem announcing that you belong to him and that you will make a strong mate as he further trains you.

Now, the sex life is quite interesting with the two of them coming to mutual agreements at times. This includes sexual acts as you sometimes find yourself servicing both of them at the harsh command of Edge. He is very good at directing you what to do and how to do it. Stretch does not seem too affected one way or another as he enjoys the ride. You could have sworn he fell asleep more than once during sessions. 

When separate they act a bit different as they will more often do things alone with you than as a threesome. Stretch just seems to begin to touch you at random times, even right there in the living room while you’re watching a show! Though he can be lazy most of the time, he does come off as dominate whenever he wants to push the buttons. A simple massage he may be giving you passively will suddenly end with slipping your shorts down for a quickie.

Edge, on the other hand, does enjoy his restraints as he will be fast about teaching you how he properly restrains you to the bed. Although he does prefer to get himself off, he will be an expert at knowing every touch to make your body sing for him. He may be verbal about you becoming the perfect mate to bear strong children, but whether he goes through with this or not would have to be a long discussion with Stretch too.

In the end, if you’re willing then life will be pretty great with the both of them pampering you in their own ways. You will become far more physically fit and better fashioned than you ever have been. Stretch also teaches you to handle your emotions quite well. For a more unwilling path, well, their home is so expertly laid out that you will have an impossible time ever escaping. The two of them may even make a sport of seeing how far you can get.

Summary:

The two of them will have some serious tension over who truly owns you, but they somehow come to mutual agreements possibly through the fact they can gauge each other’s strengths. It’s possible they may think each other equals in terms of what they are capable of.

 

Their personalities are like night and day as Edge will be harsh about telling you what to do and how to act. He will also be strict about keeping you on a good diet and making sure you never laze about. Stretch, on the other hand, will be there to cuddle with you whenever you’re exhausted. He often does not talk too much as he uses far more body language to speak through holding you close.

 

Even though the both of them will allow you to live a regular life outside their house, at least one will almost always be at your side. Edge will be very overbearing beside you as he will often judge everything you do. If you are instead finding yourself outside the house on your own, well you’re not. It’s likely Stretch is not too far behind as he will pop up whenever he sees something he may question or if you just seem like you need an arm around your shoulder. Don’t count on getting much done.

 

The two of them work oddly well when it comes to sexual acts as Edge directs things effectively and in a professional manner. Stretch really just lays back and enjoys the ride you are likely giving him as you’re directed on how to use your mouth on Edge. Both of them are quite well versed in aftercare as they will take turns doing such. For being so harsh, Edge does show his lighter side whenever he mends any injuries he does to you.

 

When they are more often on their own for sexual acts with you, Edge is still just as commanding, but far more personal. He will make great use of his knowledge in restraints and know just how to touch you to make your body scream. He wants to hear every breath you give to him with great interest. Stretch is far more casual as he may just bend over you as you’re cuddling and have at it. He may even wander to find you doing something mundane and hike up your skirt for a nice relief. He tends to often be very close and seems fascinated with licking your neck or playing with your mouth. If you are into smoking it is likely he will do some smoke play with you or share his cigarettes even though Edge will be quite upset by you ruining your body.

 

If you happen to be more resistant then don’t count on even being able to escape their home. Their amazingly thought out traps would keep you going in circles for days as they simply sit back and watch. Edge will even scold you for falling for the more simple ones as Stretch goes to help you out of the more dangerous ones set up. Really, there is very little chance of you accidentally dying with these two as they make sure to keep you alive through all of this.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* What a twist!! Could you write a little drabble or scenario where Gaster or Papyrus are yandere for Patricia from your maid story? Maybe the other skeletons realize it or he snaps or we see some yandere interactions/thoughts from Gaster or Papyrus towards Patricia??

  
  


[Oh, a yandere Gaster or Papyrus in A Skeleton’s Maid? That’s a tough choice, hrm! I had to think for a long bit on this, I think I’ll do two headcanon/ideas of what sorta things you can expect from either one with Patricia!]

-Below a cut due to length.-

Yandere Gaster (Undertale - A Skeleton’s Maid):

Between dodging Red’s stalking and Blueberry’s needy nature, Patricia would be completely oblivious to the one monster of the home she has not had the pleasure to meet yet. This is intentional as Gaster notices something wrong with how he is feeling towards some lowly human. There is no way he should be this interested in another species. “Bah, preposterous!”

 

With his surveillance of the whole house, he watches Patricia at every moment, even beginning to neglect his work on the portal. Any time he sees the others making flirts or touching her he can feel his tension rising, but this is a monster of high tolerance. He will continue to watch, awaiting his time, making sure he knows where she is and what she is doing at all times.

 

Gaster is a very intelligent skeleton as he will not simply go to her right away– no, he has to make sure she would not escape once he reveals his true intentions. During this, he likely has a lot of inner conflicts with the fact he needs to be working on the machine and not chasing some human around like a love-sick fool.

 

He will begin to venture out of his Lab to settle himself in the library when he expects Patricia to be in there to clean. He has learned her work schedule and habits perfectly by now after all. There, he will finally begin to interact and introduce himself as he studies her intelligence levels. Her patient soul will fascinate him as he learns more, causing him to crave how far he can push it. What he could do to her until she has a mental break… toy with her like a fresh experiment.

 

Sans will begin to catch on to this change in Gaster and become worried for the control subject he hired and is supposed to be in charge of. Slowly, Gaster is taking away responsibilities from the others regarding Patricia to the point he will likely try to make her his right-hand lab assistant. There is no way he is going to let the others continue to put their dirty hands all over his test subject.

 

After a time, Patricia’s freedom will slowly reduce to the point she is not even allowed outside of the Lab without Gaster’s say. If any of the others get in the way of this he will be quick about sending them back to their worlds. If it is his own sons then he will do nothing more than tell them to leave that they will unfortunately obey. He will begin to act smarter and give some freedom whenever they try to push harder or get outside help involved. There is no way he is fully letting her go, though.

 

Now that Patricia is all his, he will start to test her, going back to his old ways of when he would figure out how human souls work first hand. It would begin with simple tests of how she reacts to magic introduced to her soul and he would switch to using chemical treatments to make her more obedient. He would seek to strengthen her soul through magic and various treatments involving Determination to the point she is becoming his perfect… lover.

 

Through heavy doses of his own magic combined with his extensive experiments, she will become his puppet that he adores more than anything. With this, he will likely resume his work on the machine and the true reason for exploring other worlds now using her as both an assistant and the one to enter the other realities. By this time his magic is so interwoven with her soul that he can almost control her every action, so using her instead of others is only the most beneficial thing as he does not fear losing her after how he has strengthened her body and soul. That formerly cyan soul now shines a bright red dripping with purple magic and her expression stoic as Gaster himself. He has medically soul bonded with her.

 

Oh, the things he would do to her to please her. He would start by introducing high levels of dopamine and his own magic to heighten every touch he makes to her. Whenever injecting his own magic into her soul it would likely be done in a sensual manner as she is left nothing more than a panting mess on his operating table. Of course, he would take to pleasuring himself with her body, but this is a rare thing as he takes much more pleasure in his experiments. Although, she will come to find out that he is quite good with those dozens of hands he has.

Yandere Papyrus (Undertale - A Skeleton’s Maid):

There was something different about this human that Sans hired to be a maid, but Papyrus can’t quite place it as he is stuck at his busy job of being a doctor. He cannot get her out of his head though especially whenever he felt how positively she reacted to his healing. It had been a while since he thought so much for a human woman.

 

The more he noticed her get injured and how on edge she appeared to be from the job she took he grew worried– irritated. He had to do something as before things can get any worse, he will confront her and demand that she quits her maid job. There is no way he can have her getting hurt more or… someone else taking her from him. He needed to take her for himself before it was too late. The ‘date’ with Blueberry is what snaps his patience.

 

Papyrus knows how to keep his emotions hidden as he finally pushes to do the bold action and move out of the mansion himself. He will convince Patricia to quit and live with him under promises of taking care of her better. He could support her and she would not have to work. This would catch Sans’ attention, but his brother only assures him he does not want to things get worse for this human and that he’ll take care of it.

 

Patricia finally agrees to live with Papyrus as he immediately arranges it and this is where things begin to show. At first, it will be normal as she still insists on working somewhere, so of course, she gets a job at Grillby’s. This only lasts so long as the romantic tension between her and Grillby is caught by Papyrus quite quickly and it is what breaks his facade.

 

The next time she tries to leave the home, she finds out that she cannot. The doors are locked, the windows won’t budge, and even her communication devices are missing. She will begin to panic until Papyrus finally gets home where he assures her that everything is just fine. He acts as if nothing has changed and ignores her pleads to asking what is going on. This continues on for the next several months.

 

Papyrus maintains his job as well as regular communication with his brother to see how the things are going over on that end. Patricia never gets to speak to anyone as Papyrus is quite good at keeping an eye on her, that and he has even started to set up traps around the home instead of locking things in hopes to tame her into being more obedient. The more she disobeys, the more dangerous the traps will be as he will come home to her with a broken arm in a rigged window slammed shut on it or her being cut by a wire net she has been struggling in for hours. Thankfully, he is well-versed in healing her as he merely scolds her as if she just got caught stealing a cookie.

 

Anytime she does manage to try to steal his phone or contact Sans in any way, she is severely punished. There is no way he will let her leave or get help from anyone as that will just make both of their lives harder. No, he is content with keeping her right here as he makes sure she stays in good shape and never goes without a meal. He does know quite a lot about human biology after all.

 

Being as egotistical as he is, he will constantly be about telling her how fortunate she is to have him as a lover whenever they make love. At times, he will be gentle, but in the beginning, when she is far more resistant then he will be no stranger to being much rougher. He may even choke her as he whispers the extends he could go with hurting her that she could survive in combination with his expert healing. All in all, she will become quite familiar with helping him relieve the stresses of his work.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Do you have any headcanon where the skeles like an older woman? Maybe she'd been divorced, a widow, young-ish spinster, or had children, I'm just throwing stuff out there, lol. Maybe something with cute skeles or maybe something yandere skeles, up to you! -Not all the skeles of course as that's a lot to write, pick whoever you want if you're willing!

 

[An older woman, huh? I could certainly do that especially with me feeling quite old today after turning 29! Although, this will likely be for a much older woman perhaps in her 40s to 50s or so? Hrm, I’ve done a lot of yandere setups here, so how about some regular action, but also maybe one yandere thrown in! I’ll pick a few skeles outta the bunch that would work well with this.]

-Behind a cut due to length!-

Sans (Undertale):

After all these young gals after him, Sans would be more than welcome to an older woman looking his way. Honestly though, he would look way less at her age and more at her experience in life. He is sure to be interested in the stories of her life.

 

When he finds out that she is actually a widow, his first reaction is wondering what happened. In the end, he is more surprised by how well she can move on, finding this sort of mentality refreshing to be around, much like his brother’s forward attitude.

 

Of course, he won’t be against having a gal around that really knows how to do things in life. That likely won’t make him clean up after himself better, but at least he has someone looking after him now whenever Papyrus isn’t around. All in all, he quite enjoys her presence.

 

Children? He’s amazing with them, he swears! Just remember when he did such a good time watching over Frisk? Thankfully her children are much more on their own by now as he has no problem with being introduced to them as their mother’s lover. Of course, he won’t hesitate to set them straight for her if any are not exactly the best people. Other than that, he’ll be quick into those dad jokes.

 

This is probably one of the easiest going relationships he could be in as his more relaxed pace may be a better fit for an older woman. He does not feel stressed at having to always be the one doing everything for her as she is likely well versed in the world. If anything, he may find himself the one being taken care of which he is more than fine with.

 

Their sexual life, well, that’s all dependant on her as he has an apathetic attitude enough to not require it if she is past her prime. Though, if she is not, then he has absolutely no problems with her age in the matter.

 

Papyrus (Horrortale):

So many are often too afraid of him to approach until this older lady finds him quite adorable despite the jagged teeth. It is really such a surprise she is not terrified whenever helping him out with his shopping. This even catches Papyrus himself off-guard having grown used to people avoiding him.

 

The fact she has divorced does not bother him one bit and he does not even question her age. Any wrinkles or signs of aging to him are nothing more than just who she is. She can expect many hugs at all times of the day from him as he is just happy to have someone willing to speak to him and even try his spaghetti!

 

With her experience, she would likely be fine with helping him improve his pasta some just to be a bit more edible. He is actually thrilled about this, proudly showing off his ability to cook for her. Surprisingly, she is less terrified of some of the ingredients he seems to have used but quick to point him to the right stuff.

 

She can count on many nights full of cuddling after a long session of cooking. Really, the only thing she has to watch out for is Sans being extra careful about who hangs around his brother. Once he realizes she is genuine then he will ease up from his death stares.

 

Once she was able to get past his jagged and broken appearance, she really found the sweetest monster of all. That and he appears to be more aware than she thought as he is very boastful of himself that she would encourage greatly even as he gets bashful of such praise. This was something he really needed after the life of the Underground’s conditions.

 

Of course, if they are still in the Underground, he would do all he could to keep her from being the next meal. Though the conflicts of starvation or his love for her would be stressful for them both, they’d find a way.

 

Sans (Underfell):

Really, he is not sure what she likes in him as he is consistent about being verbally aggressive towards her. Given her age and how she had to raise a couple of teenagers already, she is not put off one bit by this. She may even scold him which is a ballsy move that even Papyrus commends.

 

Despite how grumbly he can be around her whenever they start dating, he secretly enjoys having an older woman that knows how to take care of him. She also is damn good at standing up for him even against Papyrus which quickly earned the younger brother’s respect.

 

He is quite a romantic under that hard shell as he’ll treat her like his queen and even find her maturity extremely attractive. He will endlessly go on about how her being older is ‘hot as fuck’ and likely give her lots of sexual attention to back it up. You can count on him just about fainting anytime she dresses up for him, although that dress won’t stay on for long. He loves a good cougar.

 

He may actually try taking care of himself once he’s with a woman who looks after him so well, although not by much. He’ll always be his foul-mouthed lazy self, but whenever she scolds him for pushing it he may mutter a sorry once in a while. Honestly, he may even go out of his way to do something she enjoys just to get that sweet praise. 

 

Although, don’t count on him getting along with the kids she may have as he is sure to be a classic prank-giving father. Seeing his stepchildren suffer comically is one of his few joys in life now. He will endlessly bash on them, but in the end, it is all in good fun. He cares enough about her that he will not be truly bad to her children if she loves them. Being a father just isn’t his thing as he would much rather avoid it all together. Also, the fact that she had children while never marrying does not bother him one bit. He really even prefers such a thing as the whole wedding thing seems too over the top for him.

 

Just like UT Sans, he will enjoy how slower paced she is as he never liked the whole going out scene the younger gals did. If she ever did want to speed things up he would be a pain about it, but really, she has him wrapped around her little finger.

 

Yandere Sans (Underswap):

She was not even aware he was there the first time they met as such a curious monster had been following her for quite some time. He was bold enough to get right up close to her as he gave those fascinated stares. Truly, he could see her maturity from a mile away and that’s what struck him immediately. He had to have her.

 

Things would start off with him announcing boastfully that she should hang out with him sometime. This would quickly lead to a date that she was not even aware was agreed upon as the hasty series of events has her in a daze. He seems unfazed by this while explaining that, clearly, he’s so amazing that she cannot help but already be madly in love with him. Of course, this is how it was the other way around.

 

Her age doesn’t affect him at all, as it was what attracted him to her immediately. Finding out that she was unmarried only made him overjoyed as he knew this meant she was perfect and all his. There would be no one to get in his way. Mweh heh heh!

 

Papyrus shows concern whenever he finds out his brother’s new fascination as he will likely approach her near the beginning to warn her that Sans can be quite needy. This would not deter her as all she sees is how sweet Sans is to her even though he can be quite forward, but that and his egotism is actually very endearing to her.

 

Over time of them spending time together, she would notice close people in her life just no longer come around. In fact, it seems all of her time now has been entirely with Sans as anytime she picks up her phone he is right there calling or texting her. How does he always know when she is about to use her phone?

 

Being around longer and seeing many types of men, her red flags are sounding the alarm by this point as she thinks it is time to tell him she is not interested, but this does not register with him. Any attempt she has made to tell him she does not want to date him or even hang out with him, he only endlessly asks why. Anything she says he just does not listen as he only says how wrong she is and he clearly is too magnificent to dislike in any way.

 

The more she tries to avoid him the more he begins to pop up with his cheerful attitude and willingness to start cooking or even go work out together! There is no escaping him by this point as the more she pushes away the stronger his advances get. This will reach a peak whenever he decides that she is better off staying at his house… in his basement. She can’t say no if she cannot speak!

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* So you have hcs of some of the skeles falling for someone with a language barrier? Maybe mount ebott was in another location and didn't speak English or something? Sfw, nsfw, older woman, yandere, whatever tickles your fancy! And skeleton!

 

[Language barrier, huh? That’s quite cute! I can do that.]

-Under a cut for length.-

Sans (Swapfell Red):

This is an outrage! He demands that you learn how to speak to him at once, not that you can understand him saying that. It will take a while to actually try to calm him down with this type of situation happening. This could be a difficult hurdle to even get over as there’s a chance he may even give up and just leave.

 

He is quite taken with you from afar either by the way you hold yourself or something you may have done. Actions do generally speak louder than words and if you can get through the issues with his frustration over not being able to understand one another, then actions will be even more vital. It is hard for him to issue his demands without using his words, but he may quickly begin to signal what he wants from you in snappy gestures.

 

Despite his bratty side being stubborn to all of this he is strangely pretty good at conveying what he means with gestures. Sure, some of them may end with him flinging his arms in the air or even crossing them as he taps his boot on the ground. It really depends if you can stay relaxed and help to understand each other. Passively, he actually really appreciates this and it is likely one of the reasons he has fallen for you. Most other humans have run screaming from him especially whenever he began to try to attack them out of frustration.

 

Even though you cannot understand one another, he will still be very verbal and continue to talk as if you can understand. Over time, you may even grow to associate some of his words with his actions and begin to understand English better. He himself will be far too stubborn to try to learn your language, yet he will be quick to pick up your body signals or any gestures you may do. He does have a sharp eye and a quick wit after all.

 

In a way, he has fallen for you purely out of the fact you’re willing to sit and understand one another. Perhaps it’s your older mindset that drives you to be patient with this bratty monster. You see that deep down he actually does have the capacity to care even whenever you see how he treats his younger brother. There has to be a reason that Mutt sticks around and you’re sure to see it even without being able to communicate verbally.

 

In the bedroom won’t be much different than if you could understand one another. Although, you may know some of his words by this time as he will not talk any less, expecting you to know what to do. Though he is quite the dom, he will be very commanding and demand praise at every turn. He really gives into his sadistic side as he teases you endlessly since your moans of pleasures go cross languages.

 

Yandere Sans (Underfell):

Ever since getting stranded in this area where no one seems to be able to understand the monsters due to language differences, Sans had his anger issues pumped up to the max as it is probably good they can’t understand all those cusses he rings out. He really had given up on this place and wanted to move on until he spotted you.

 

His fascination with you took time to develop as he noticed how you tried to sit and help the monsters understand your language. Surprisingly, he would actually try to understand what you were saying and even before approaching you he may throw out horribly done words that you are likely to not understand. He is frustrated by this as he will really be trying to impress you or get your attention. He needed your attention.

 

By now he has all but forgotten about the language barriers and his one goal was to make you his. This does not seem easy as his capacity for learning the language is met with impatience to the point he may start to get physical in trying to convey what he wants. Though he is only trying to show you how he feels about you through touch, he will be very rough about it and possibly even hurt you if you’re more resistant.

 

He will eventually snap and figure it is easier to learn from you if you aren’t always around other people. This is when he pushed to have you all to himself, locking you away for him to have. There was a part of him that would always spike in jealousy as you gave such kindness and understanding to the other monsters. That kindness belonged to him even with his conflict with his insecurities. It doesn’t matter now as he has given into his impatience.

 

Even while he has you locked up after his endless stalking, he will actually still try to learn your language as frustrating it may be. If you’re reluctant to teach him, he will start trying to force you to do it, or just go off to try to self-learn. It will surprisingly not take him long to be able to speak to you in your own tongue, although very messy in his haste to learn. Unfortunately for you, one of the first things he made sure to get right was cussing or suggestive words.

 

Speaking of suggestive, he won’t really be any different than his rough self in the bedroom. He greatly enjoys delivering bites and making sure his lover is well marked as his. Those teeth of his are perfect for doing just that. You can also count on his clawed fingers to be making a mess of the rest of you, and the only soothing you’ll get in his nervous attempts of aftercare. At least he tries though.

 

In the end, despite his rash actions and impatiently kidnapping you… and psychotic levels of jealous– he at least tries to win your favor at times. He is really such an insecure mess on the inside so if you happen to praise him or even attempt to learn his language instead, he will be quite happy. He will gift you with things at times and even do his best to tend to your wounds despite lacking the ability to use healing magic.

 

Ink!Sans:

Oh, you can’t understand him? That’s actually very interesting! This fact alone probably is what lured him to you as he will continue to try to question you even though neither of you speaks the same language. This makes him incredibly curious and he cannot help but ramble before pausing to realizing he forgot all of it. He will then be excited again that you are speaking another language!

 

Of course, the solution to this is simple as he is great at helping creativity! He simply will begin to draw out what he is meaning to say. Even though he starts with words, he will notice that you cannot read his language and quickly switch to using shapes that anyone can understand. During this, he will even encourage you to write down your language and some of your words– or even try to represent things in your tongue through creative shapes!

 

All during this time of understanding one another, he will become fond of you for what you’ve provided him with. He is learning a whole new language, this is just fantastic as new things are so great. It does take him a bit to start to grasp learning, but there is really no limits to what he can do in this situation. He will also greatly encourage you to be able to learn his own language so you may start to speak to each other in both tongues!

 

He will be gone for long periods of time as he is a busy monster and the AUs must be protected! When he can though, he will be stopping by to visit you to learn more about your words or even the culture you come from that you gained such a different language from. Some things you may have to repeat with him as he will even be forgetful of aspects about you, but you have earned a spot in his memory at least enough for him to visit again.

 

He may be a bit wary of starting a relationship as he is aware he will not be around too much, but in the end, he does not seem to care all too much either way. He learned a lot from you and you’re expanding your own imagination just being around him. Especially when he shows you some other AUs at times.

 

This language thing has sparked him enough he may try to seek out more to see just how many there are! Such a thing is a fascinating development and he may even try to create his own with you. Though, good luck at getting him to try to keep with it before he’s distracted away at something else going in the AUs.

 

All in all, time with him is pretty nice, although you really aren’t sure if you are just friends or more. He is not too emotional without a soul unless he is using one of his vials. Even then, you will have a hard time with his feelings as he will very often at times feel alien to you even more so with the language differences.

 

Papyrus (Underswap):

Huh, you two don’t speak the same language even as he watches his brother’s attempts at trying to conversate with yourself or other humans around. Ah well, this is not really a big deal to him as he will not act much different. He is really just happy to be out of that mountain even if the locals don’t speak English.

 

He is very observant though as he can basically tell what you’re saying or needing by just watching you talk to him. Either through how you handle yourself or that he may just find you attractive, he has started coming around you a little more. He is a man of few words beyond yawning out a joke here and there, so the language thing is no problem.

 

There will be issues with him trying to convey himself to you as you are met with the language you can’t understand or just indifference shrugs. He does try a little just from his fondness of you, but even that is so minor that you will have to have a lot of patience with this monster.

 

Thankfully, he is smart enough to figure out ways around you not being able to understand him. It is likely he will use more body language with you. Instead of asking to hug you he may just approach you and do so as he is able to notice right away if you’re uncomfortable or not. He will take things incredibly slow, so don’t ever worry about him being forceful at all.

 

Unfortunately, he will not really put much effort into learning your language as that is far too much work. He just can’t bring enough push to care and sees it as not a problem in your relationship you are likely to form if he has not run you off with his indifference. Thankfully, Sans is very likely to be right there to support the two of you and make up for this lack of communication. This really just makes Papyrus happy to see the two of you getting along as that is a weight off his shoulders.

 

Without being able to understand one another, he will be even more quiet than normal. Like mentioned before, he will be all about body language and he is very casual when it comes to that. Cuddling on the couch or while in one of Sans’ pillow forts are just habits to him by now. Even while you’re walking around together he simply lays his arm across you and might try to point out something funny he may see.

 

Sex life with him will be no different than if you could speak English really. He is not really a bashful monster as you will likely walk in on him pleasuring himself quite often. If you are comfortable with it, he is very likely to go for quickies no matter where you are. He really doesn’t care who sees when he is simply loving the one he cares about. You will come to find out that even without being able to speak your tongue, he is very good with his.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Hcs of some of the skeletons who admire the reader as their idol MORE than their mettaton or previous idol?(Unrealistic I know) Maybe they really excell at something or have really admirable traits of kindness/patience/etc?

 

[Sure, I can do this! I’ve been meaning to brainstorm about Kindness souls. Sorry if some of these are a little shorter. I’m working on my wordplay so all of these aren’t so long!]

-Under a cut for length-

Papyrus (Undertale):

No one was sure that Papyrus could be obsessed with anyone more than Mettaton! That was until he met you and your sheer kindness just blew away this eccentric monster. He may actually be quite bashful to approach you at first since you’re like a celebrity to him! If you happen to work anywhere then you can count on him visiting quite often.

 

Even though he seems incredibly nervous to approach you, whenever he does it will be with overwhelming confidence to the point he is announcing his every thought and feeling right in that moment. Oh goodness, you aren’t sure how to even process that as he is eagerly awaiting your response to his long rant about you. Somehow he even managed to keep up his own thoughts of how highly he thinks of himself in by saying you may be even greater than he is! Now that one is sure to even leave Sans nearby speechless.

 

He admires you so much that he won’t even be able to stick around you very much as he claims that you must have much more important things to do than hang out with him. Despite how self-deprecating this can sound, he is more than happy to just watch you from the side. He really looks up to you and how you handle yourself.

 

No need to worry as he is sure to come by again as his initial starstruck state seems to wear off so he begins to befriend you. Striving to be your best friend, he will show you just how good he is at being one by inviting you over for dinner quite often to show off his culinary delights! Thankfully, he is actually getting quite good at cooking the more you go over there as he is trying extra hard to impress you.

 

Sans (Horrortale):

At first, your kindness and patience for the starved monsters disgusted him as he knew that one day you were just going to end up as meat in Papyrus’ pasta. The fact you were determined to keep trying even began to enrage him as he did not want to admit just how much he actually appreciated someone putting in so much effort.

 

All of his instincts are to kill you so that Papyrus can eat and not starve. He cannot let his own brother starve, but you’re trying so hard to help them. It reminds him of just how much he is sacrificing to help his brother. It is enough to get him to lower his axe and actually admire what you are doing. Sadly, there is no way you can really tell as he keeps up his creepy shell all along the way.

 

You do notice he does not seem ready to slice you open at a moment’s notice, even relaxing in your presence as you try to teach Papyrus new cooking methods that don’t involve human meat. Really, that’s the only way you can tell he doesn’t hate you, at least you’re pretty sure. Man, he’s extremely hard to read.

 

The more you push the more he actually will ease up. Was that actually a real smile you got out of him from the corner of your eye? Perhaps there is hope for him after all while he waves you off to keep doing his thing. He will continue to watch you from afar with a bit of warmness coming back in his soul.

 

Sans (Underswap):

You can count on him dropping whatever he was holding as he watches you work. Whatever you just did made him so starstruck that his eyes literally turned to stars as he watched you in amazement. No one has affected him so much since he first saw Napstaton on television! He absolutely must meet you and introduce himself because you are both so amazing that next to each other will be just absolutely fantastic! Mweh heh!!

 

He is quick about meeting you as it is filled with trying to impress you with himself. It is just so much he found someone he can admire and talk to! Before, he could never even speak to Napstaton from the television or from the robot being too busy. Somehow you have caught his eye even more than his former idol! This is astounding and he is drinking in every second of it.

 

This is the perfect time to show you all of his favorite things. Surely someone so great as you will appreciate all the things that he does! Just look at how amazing this motorcycle is that he has as he takes it out on a drive with you. Better hold on because he is making sure to impress you with his perfect control of the machine as he speeds off down the highway.

 

At times, he may even get a bit emotional, probably as he shows you the stars he adores so much. He will talk about how he is glad you do not just push him away even as he overloads you with how much he admires you. For a second he even admits that he even finds you to be more magnificent than even he is. He is quick to turn this around and announce how silly that would be though as he laughs off any insecurities to cover up that chink in his armor. Oh, did he ever show you how great his armor is?! He must show you even his secret outfits too! Back to his house to give you the deluxe tour!!

 

Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

It is quite a surprise whenever he sees you as you stick out so much from the crowd it has him gawking. What is this feeling? He is not used to this as his nervous paranoia takes hold quickly as he will hold back his willingness to even approach you for quite a while. He will instead take to just watching you quietly and only being further impressed by the day by your overwhelming kindness. How are you even a real person?

 

Honestly, he is not even the one who approaches you as his brother actually catches on to his lurking around you. He pieces together things real fast as he is brash enough to approach you to announce just how fascinated Mutt seems to be with you and he demands to find out why. This is the thing that will finally get Papyrus to approach you.

 

He is such a mess while he will not speak very much, instead just shaking as he stands next to you awkwardly. You will really have to steer things with him as it takes a long time for him to really say much more than one or two words at a time. It’s really hard to tell if he even wants to be around you except when you actually ask him if he wants you to leave. He will be quick about saying no and quietly explaining how refreshing it is to see someone like you.

 

Really, he only barely eases up even after so much time as you come to find out his quiet awkward nature is just how he is. The only way you can really tell is that he does give you a smile now and then whenever you speak to him on the same level. That is something he appreciates greatly and is probably why he idolizes you so much. So, but this point he is about all he will be and you can expect him to come around now and then to check up on you or even hear about your latest exploits. He may even come bearing small gifts of admiration for you that are quite endearing.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Maybe more older women headcanons please? (maybe with another yandere snuck in there mumblemubmle)

 

[Will do! Gotta love them yandere. I snuck in two.~]

-Under a cut for length-

Papyrus (Underfell):

Hrm, you’re different than the other women he has seen as your age is actually what attracts him right away. Always being quite high in the world, he knows someone with experience in only a glance and that is something he can respect. There are only positives as far as he can see from someone older than him as he will even seek to hear about the best exploits in your life so far!

 

There’s a certain classy beauty he finds in an older woman that the younger ones just don’t seem to understand. He likes that you’re far more grounded and have learned the trials of the world much like himself. It is refreshing even as he will seek to maybe even learn from you himself! Don’t count on him thinking you’re above him in more than just age. When comfortable enough, he may even joke around with those ideas. Take it as a compliment as he sees you as an equal.

 

Any wrinkles or sign of aging you may have he actually adores and sees as a battle scar of life! One of the greatest challenges is a lifespan and he is astounded that humans have such short ones. He will often ask if you’re terrified that your end is coming closer and it will only increase his admiration for you if you are unafraid of such things. He will still respect a fear of getting older as you cannot go through life as a fearless fool.

 

Your past marriages do not bother him one bit as he only sees it as a good thing you were able to get rid of those who held you back. Now you are with someone who can truly bring you up in life! The Terrible Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh! He will still be his boastful and intimidating self, but you know how much of a softie he can be whenever he takes care of you with such a gentle touch. You just have to tease him playfully. He may brush your teases off as futile attempts of wooing him that secretly works. Oh, the things he will do to you in the bedroom will make all your past experiences with lovers look like mere foreplay!

 

Papyrus (Underswap):

Huh, you’re older than him? He honestly did not even think to notice that one bit whenever he began to court you. Honestly, he thought you were just an amazingly beautiful gal and did not look at any of your aging as anything negative. With this information, you can count on him cracking many cougar jokes and even going as far as calling you his sugar mama if you have a nice job whether he makes more money than you or not.

 

Luckily, he already has experience with someone taking care of him so well, so you mold together very well whenever he is part of your life. He won’t change too much from his relaxed state of napping at every moment he can, but there are times he will give in and help you around especially if age is starting to get to you. He is very keen at picking up signals you may be in physical pain or just needing to take things slower. Going slow is absolutely his forte.

 

Nothing about the fact you have never married at your age even fazes him one bit. To him, none of this sort of thing matters as it is a simple process of: he likes you and he wants to be with you. Hey, if you want to get serious with him he is fine with that, or if you rather keep marriage out of the way he’s okay with that too! He’s so flexible with what you want that you swear he may have fallen asleep while quelling your worries.

 

No need to feel awkward if you have kids in college already, but do count on him secretly keeping an eye on them here and there. He cares about your mental state and will absolutely make sure you never have to worry. The last thing he wants is for you to be fretting over your children not being safe or them turning out to be bad people. Don’t you worry, he’s gotcha covered.

 

That cuddly lounging attitude of his remains, but he will be more respectful towards his more casual sexual advances given your age. With how indifferent he can be he won’t even be put off if you are past your prime and just want emotional comfort and maybe some snuggles here and there. He is your sleepy skeleton to provide you the maximum comfort.

 

Yandere Sans (Swapfell Red):

That bratty attitude he can have gravitates you to him so quick you almost feel like you’ve adopted him by this point. That would be the case if you were not fully aware he is very much an adult and actually quite dangerous of a monster as he approaches you quite bluntly on a near daily basis, demanding to know more about you. Your age really does not cross his mind as such a thing is not really noticed by him right away.

 

Once he does know you are getting on in your years he may actually begin to grow fearful. Why didn’t you tell him you were already halfway through your life?! He may even be angry that you are older, but not out of distaste. He is terrified at the harsh reality that you are going to die much sooner than he would expect even if he were perfect at taking care of you. This crushes him for a time to the point he may begin to rush things with you.

 

Given your experience, he will work his charms on you as your age actually intimidates him some since in his mind the more a human has been around the stronger they might be. Your strength is beautiful to him and has him getting stars in his eyes as he looks at you with a passion. He must have you, he will have you! There is no way you can resist the Malevolent Sans! Mwah hah hah!

 

His attempts at courting you will be brash and pushy as he is confident you will fall for him no time. Much like UF Papyrus, he sees any signs of aging in you as battle scars and that is just as extravagant to him. He will treat you like a queen if you let him even with him reaffirming his role as your superior king. We all know who may actually wear the pants here, but be wary not to reject him. He will not take this too well as that fiery temper may end in your death. Anyone caught between you and him are sure to suffer at his hand as well. He will not tolerate this! You belong to him!

 

Yandere Papyrus (Undertale):

Oh my, you’re perfect. He had seen you around for a while out doing things with his brother. The way you carried yourself, your matured features, you’re just a stunning work of art to him. He has to meet you, touch you– anything! His first approaches will be very normal as he seeks to befriend you and gauge your full personality. Once he does, oh does he love what he has found. You’re like a finely aged casket of pasta that he is going to enjoy preserving.

 

Every turn you make you seem to be running into him. At the mall, at the store, oh dear– he’s at your front door offering a freshly made pot of spaghetti. How did he find out where you lived? This was getting a bit complicated, but you did your best to go with it with how friendly he is being. Papyrus is such a sweet monster there is no way you can think he has even an ounce of ill intent in his warm bones.

 

There are parts of him that break whenever he finds out that you are a widow, finding himself prying to find out if you still love your past husband. He must figure a way to become better than you could ever hope for. With this, he will make sure to learn more about you as your life experiences only further push how much he adores you. You really are a treasure to him and he will be quick about trying to impress you with his own exploits. He is quite great himself, after all, Nyeh heh heh!

 

It’s strange, ever since you met him you have noticed your friend circle begin to grow smaller by the day. This does not put you off too much as you are almost used to friends fading with time to go do their own things. It does happen a little faster as even some of your co-workers you were quite good friends with just stop coming to work altogether. You wander right into his hands as he is the greatest comfort for you to get through this. He will be making sure never to let go, too.

 

By the off chance you find out his ill intentions, he may actually break down and admit that it is only because he loves you so much. He needs you and hopes you understand whenever he pushes for more extreme methods. There’s a chance you can avert this with your own cool headed maturity by convincing him that you two can work this out and he can learn to control his jealousy. How things progress after that is really up to you as if you kept your word things will get steadily better with time. If you lied to him, well he is still going to be his friendly self, but now there are dozens of traps across the home he has you living in now.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Headcanons for if Patricia had skeleton butlers instead of being a maid? Maybe the experient called for the skeletons to go to Patricia in a different role and are weird volunteer help? Haha

 

[Oh goodness, I really love this idea and it really makes me want to make a spin fanfiction later perhaps in this style! For now, I will give headcanons for it.]

A Skeleton’s Maid (Butler Twist) Headcanons:

Patricia was one of the founders of progressing technology for the monsters! This is why it was no surprise whenever Gaster and Sans approached her with a proposition. They would just need her mansion to house the next big breakthrough, but they would need some confidence that she would keep this off the books. Such a shady dealing has her nervous at first, however, Sans is quick to convince her with his charms. What was the worst that could go wrong?

 

Apparently finding more skeletons in her house is what as she is not sure if the two planned this from the start or not! To make up for this they have offered that the ones staying at her mansion would be hired as butlers since she was lacking in them. She had to fire all of her staff to keep what was going on there a secret. Once again, she is not sure what could really go wrong with this as she has always seen the monsters as quite friendly and intelligent. It does worry her that these new ones happen to bear a striking resemblance to both Sans and Papyrus. Oh, speaking of Papyrus, he has moved in on per his brother’s request as with the lack of staff Patricia seems to need the help whenever he is off work. Having a doctor around proves quite useful in the end run.

 

Now, to the new skeletons she has to deal with. Blue would be the most eager for his new job as a butler as he takes to cooking right away to rival Papyrus’. Unfortunately, this is just rivaling in a sense that he pushes to cook more often, not that his cooking is better. Still, his adorable enthusiasm is too hard to be mad at. His brother is not as useful as she finds him sleeping more than even doing anything around here. Why is he even hired? She swears he has not done anything since he arrived! Any attempt at confronting him to this is met with just an indifference as he does not seem to care much at all about trying to please her like Blue. Once getting through those two, she is stuck with the hardest to deal with of the bunch. Red absolutely refuses to obey while he is quick to be nothing but an angry cursing machine the whole time as he takes full advantage of the free mansion he gets to live in now.

 

Gaster and Sans are hard to get to do much about this since they are so engrossed in their work. Somehow they have kept their true intentions completely out of her knowledge, but she is far too busy trying to juggle these three ‘butlers’ she has now been placed in charge of. Aren’t they supposed to be taking care of her? Well, at least Blue tries, if not too hard. There are lots of little hiccups with them as she is getting her patience tested in full with these monsters. It feels like at times that Papyrus is the only one that actually doesn’t give her any stress, but that may be because he works such long hours.

 

Things are only going to become more complicated as this experiment of Gaster and Sans’ begins to unfold right under her feet. More skeletons coming into her house that are proving to be way harder to control than the first ones has her breaking at times. It is becoming out of control while she threatens to shut all of this down. The only thing keeping her from doing so… is Sans; he is redirecting his attention to her to try to get things back in control once more. He knows how important this project is and she is a key subject in it. There is a reason he picked her to fund and house this after all even when Gaster offered they should of done it on their own. How is she going to survive her own house being torn apart by all these skeletons or even finding herself with an ax to the throat?

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Size difderence hcs where the Papyrus(s) find their s/o so cute and small or ones where the San(s) find their s/o so cute and tall? Any skeleton au but maybe one sans and one papyrus please?? Sfw/nsfw

 

[Size difference is so fun.~]

Papyrus (Underfell):

He had to admit that when he saw you bouncing in front of him in absolute frustration after he just called you a foolishly tiny humanhe was smitten. Papyrus always did have such a soft spot for small adorable things and you are certainly no exception that has him even softening his brutal demeanor around you just slightly. Only slightly, he can’t have you go thinking so full of yourself cause then there is less praise towards him!

 

Even though he may constantly bring up your height as being a weakness, this is more out of training you to use it to your advantage! He will show you ways to knock down people with other aspects and praise you greatly in manners that may break his character at a time. He really can’t help it as having a smaller S/O is such a weakness of his.

 

Despite your size and his first glance brutality, he actually is very gentle with you when it comes to most physical contact. At least, when he’s not training you of course, but do not worry as he is very aware of limits and has an expert control of both his magic and physical strength!

 

You can come to expect bedroom antics to be nothing more than overwhelmingly exciting as he will take full advantage of how much smaller you are to him. Though, he will gauge your limits accordingly, but where is the fun if you don’t push them every now and then? He won’t even need restraints with you as one of his hands can easily keep your arms down or even dangle you up off the ground for him to play your body like a fine-tuned instrument.

  
  


Sans (Underswap):

Wowie! You’re so much taller than even the other humans to him even with Sans being on the shorter side himself. This is… this is fantastic! Just gazing up to you has him seeing stars as he finds such a height to be mesmerizing and he may even snicker at his slouching brother being shorter than you. He finds this aspect of you being so adorable he can’t help but give you a crushing hug as he still packs quite a lot of strength in that smaller frame of his!

 

Speaking of his strength, even with you being bigger he will still do his damndest to pick you up and even try to carry you around as amusingly awkward as it may look. He is one determined little monster who won’t resort to just using magic like his brother might. Don’t expect him to be too careful at times though as he may be blinded by purely achieving in carrying you around. Though it will be amusing when he trips and you both slam into the ground.

 

Since he can be quite full of himself, don’t count on him asking you for help to reach taller things. Hell, he may even use you as a ladder if you are knelt down or sitting! There’s a certain pride he has of being able to figure ways around things being so short himself. This does not mean he thinks any less of your height though, he just wants to impress you even more with his own feats! If you are the one to offer though, he will surely accept your help as it is rude to say no to someone offering!

 

That energy and endurance of his are hard to keep up as he will not hold back especially considering you are much taller. That must mean you are surely more full of energy, right?! This translates well to the bedroom as he is sure to give you hours of action on par with his workouts he may ask you to do with him. Really, lovemaking is just another form of exercise! Mweh heh! Of course, with his height below yours, he will secretly love nuzzling into your chest or lower parts of you that may seem innocent at first, but he very much knows what he is doing.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Headcanons for the female reader and skeletons first time together and look! They have tentacles instead of human penises. Nsfw of course for how/when they do the do as the skeletons might know this is odd for humans! X3

 

[Ohh, first time and with the rare tentacle member!]

-Under a cut for length (pun totally intended) and this is totally very NSFW-

Sans (Underfell):

What do you mean it’s not normal?! He is incredibly frustrated by this predicament whenever the two of you are finally down to bone and you point out how you’ve never seen one like his. This really strikes at his insecurities at first, but if you are accepting you can quell them quite quickly. To him, his member is perfectly normal and even an extension of himself since all of his body is after all. He is going to be so shy or flustered about any comments made towards this.

 

Much to match his flip-flopping tsundere attitude is how his tentacle cock will be quite twitchy and much more slimy than normal. It does have that nice girth to it though, but it may even shy away from touches made as if he is afraid of being hurt in that area. Such a thing is rather adorable which will only anger him if you point that out. He will be sure to tell you how his dick is not meant to be ‘adorable’ and he may try to alter its shape to be more intimidating just because of you saying that.

 

As far as how he uses it, it can be chalked up to very sloppy sexy as with its more slimy texture it will tend to slip out now and then. He will only give lots of cursing whenever this happens, but with more practice he will become an expert at using this to hit all the right spots. Give him time, because he may also be quicker to climax with just how sensitive it can be.

 

With blowjobs being one of his favorite things, the act is sure to get messy just from how his tentacle member is constantly being hard to control. Don’t worry though as he is good at venting his frustrations through his thrusts and with how much he bites or claws into you, you’re not going anywhere during the acts.

 

Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

It actually takes a while for him to even allow you to look at his member for more than a few seconds before he uses it. He can be quite nervous about you accepting it, but when you do he relaxes at least some. This is just how he is as he will always be paranoid when you want to stroke it or give him a blowjob. With this, it can whip around or even nuzzle towards you in a touch starved manner to reflect his back and forth personality.

 

The size is on the longer side of things as well as being slick with a slight aspect of sliminess similar to UF Sans, however, getting a good grip is not entirely too hard given the length. When you do, his cock prefers to wrap around your hand when he has grown much more comfortable. He always is such a snuggler even in that part of him. It may even be hard to pry it from your hand so you can even do more with it.

 

During his very many naps, his higher sexual nature may actually have you finding yourself with a searching tentacle up between your legs. He can very much still use this while fully asleep and this can give some pretty interesting somnophilia antics. This coupled with the fact he really likes to hold you close at all times makes casual, unexpected rompings commonplace.

 

His use of such a unique member is actually the fact he loves to bury it in you and just enjoy the tightness. He is very much of a smothering type of love maker as he will simply make sure you are full as he nuzzles you endlessly. Considering it can move quite well, he will make sure to do just that while inside you as he does not even need to thrust most of the time. Really, he is enjoying the tightness too much and may accidentally fall asleep during the act.

  
  


Sans (Horrortale):

Now this one is intimidating as the first moment you saw it you may be concerned for your own parts if he uses it. Even though it has a tentacle aspect, it will very much have barbs or ridges along it, but do not fret too much as they are softer than they look. It does not help the thing has some serious girth even though it is not the most energetic in motion. He really uses it more like a regular cock than a tentacle most of the time.

 

He won’t seem to care either way at how you view it as if you’re at this point then he is about to use it. In fact, he may even get more turned on if you show some fear towards it which will only hasten the process of actually putting it to use. There are times he may even challenge your will by making it look a little more threatening like UF Sans can, yet this is more for his delight as he gets off to the fear in your reactions or even the worry you cannot handle it.

 

For using it, he does not mind where he is putting it and could even get off by just grinding up against you. He is far more focused on riling you up with his unsettling words and threatening bites. One thing that may throw him off is if you are completely unfazed and even excited to interact with his strange member. This will make him think you are crazier than him at times.

 

Unfortunately, don’t count on this cock tasting all that great. He does not seem to care a whole lot for how he tastes as it may even have a copper twang to it that you are sure what that is from. At least it is firmer than UF Sans, but that is mostly due to the unique texture it has along with it. That is only what makes it even better when used with the girth and those bumps to be sure to hit every sweet spot you have.

  
  


Papyrus (Undertale):

Despite his seemingly innocent motives when going into this, he is actually prideful of showing off his member to you. It is quite magnificent, isn’t it? Nyeh heh! This is only shown further at the fact it is slick and clean nearly like a glass toy! One of the most fascinating attributes by it is the fact it seems to follow his motions and any dramatic poses he may do while showing it off. It is absolutely endearing.

 

Much with his height, it has a length to it, yet it is on the slender side that makes it the most like a tentacle than the others. That glass-like clean look is actually far more flexible than it seems at first glance. To the touch, it will spring back like firm jello, yet hold its form that he can control quite well. It only turns him on greatly if you praise or genuinely like his cock and he will be sure to pay back the compliments!

 

Using that member, he is quite flexible in what he enjoys. Though he enjoys being commanding in a loving manner as he tells you to pleasure him with your mouth. He could get playfully scolding whenever you are being too sloppy, but he will be sure to give out the punishment for such acts. He is a skeleton of high standards after all as he’ll use this unique member to its fullest. You’d almost think he studied beforehand on how to handle you in bed!

 

If you do happen to be a bit afraid of such a strange member, he will be understanding even if he is completely immune to any negativity. His pride knows no bounds as he will reassure you how safe it is and would take things slow if you needed to. There is an immense pleasure he gets whenever you come to realize how great this extension of himself is. If you can truly love it as much as him, that is double the love you have for him!

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* How would one or some of the yandere skeles act in the event of noncon they do towards their s/o. Like what is their behavior in the bedroom with an unwilling s/o?

 

[This is very much a NSFW / Non-con warning ahead!!! Please do not read if you’re sensitive to this material.]

-Under a cut for highly suggestive nature and length-

Yandere Sans (Undertale):

It took a lot to push him to this point considering he really tried to woo you with his charms beforehand. This was your choice for being so hostile to him and no attempt at calming him in this sort of mindset. Either that or you failed to get help long before this stage. Perhaps before this, you were even hostile with him to the point of trying to fight and you may have even bested him if only you were stronger. His magic is quite overwhelming especially if you have a lot of regrets on your mind, so now you are at his mercy since he has stopped holding back.

 

Being as apathetic as he is normally when it comes to sex, it was possibly his heat or just sheer frustration in your nonstop denial of his advances that caused him to finally take you by force. During this, he may still retain some of his former attempts of charm to coax you into being more willing. He is very good with his words and his obsessive nature has made him keen on every aspect of you, including all of your desires. It’s possible he even began to notice the hints that you may be into this sort of thing, but regardless, he will give some last efforts to turn you more willing. There may even be a chance he gives up and just lets you go before it can go further, he is a broken monster by this.

 

Once you’ve shown him you will not cooperate even in the slightest, he will turn quite rude in a sarcastic manner. He may mock you and switch to more degrading words as his magic keeps you firmly in place. There is really no escaping him by this point unless you really do change your mind, but good luck trying to lie out of this cause he will see right through it. He has all the time in the world so he will be endlessly teasing you by showing just how much he knows about your mind and body even if your soul won’t give into him. Just when you think you’re at your peak with your body not listening to your mind, he will only pull back to do it all over again. He wants you to break for him before you can get anything out of this. Just like his soul is breaking at your rejection.

  
  


Yandere Papyrus (Underfell):

Your willingness was never his priority in the first place whenever he took you to be his, so more forceful means come to no surprise. Depending on your mentality whenever you first met, he would have tried to care more about your feelings towards him, but if not then he will only be molding you into someone worthy of loving him back. You belong to him and he can’t have someone weak-willed at his side.

 

Whenever he begins to test the limits of your body he will go through what he does verbally step by step just to rile you up. He wants you to know just how good he is at pleasuring you by knowing where to touch you to react in predictable ways. Really, if he was not so love-stricken for you he may even find it boring how he can know your every movement and moan. Regardless, he is going to have fun watching you squirm in your binds before him. There is just something about being fully in control that he enjoys on a sadistic level, but oddly enough he maintains an intimidatingly stoic presence all throughout it. It could even be argued that part of him is disappointed it happened this way.

 

He won’t try to change your mind once he realizes you are unwilling since he can just break your body instead. Besides, with enough time spent on fine-tuning your body to him, your mind and soul are soon to follow. Only when he goes too far or when you begin to show too much despair he may show a crack in his armor. At times he will stop immediately and switch to silent aftercare that he does not mind if you refuse or not. He wants you to submit to him, but he does not want a lifeless doll. So during this time, he will be sure to mend your wounds and allow you to rest before the next session which will be harder than the last to make up for your break in willpower.

  
  


Yandere Papyrus (Underswap):

If you’re really that unwilling to him then he has given up his very small amount of care in your feelings of the situation. His actions will now only be out of his own casual desires as he treasures you more like an object than an actual person. He is so far indifferent to the situation if pushed to this point that he may even find a way to disable your ability to speak permanently. This could have been prevented if you were a bit more accepting to his love. “whateva, gal, this how ya want it.”

 

One thing to look forward to is he is not particularly rough or sadistic as he just wants to hold you tight to make love. You may find your hands bound to prevent too much motion as he just relishes in the way you feel– the way you taste. One of his favorite things is licking along your neck and grinding against you as some sessions will not even involve sex outright. He just does not want to let you go and he pays no mind to your squirms as you will tire out eventually even if he is the one that often falls asleep clung to you. Rarely you may even hear him whisper begs in his sleep for you not to leave. He needs you more than it seems on the outside.

 

Unfortunately, in this type of situation after he has had his daily relief he may forget to tend to your other needs as you may find yourself starving at times. He really cannot be bothered to constantly keep up with how to keep you alive whenever you return nothing meaningful to him. Despite how lovesick he is of you, he may not even react if he finds you unmoving the next day. “guess ya left me too, heh.”

  
  


Yandere Sans (Horrortale):

Unwilling, huh? He does not mind one bit as the fear in your eyes even excites him as it is true fear, something he normally only gets to relish in before a kill. He is going to take advantage of these moments while he can as there is very little compassion to begin with in this monster. The only way you really could have avoided this outcome was by being accepting and showing him a better light. That chance is gone now as he is going to let all his inner desires show.

 

The fact you’re alive before you even get to more sexual manners will be a shock as you are likely covered in wounds, maybe even missing a limb. Bleeding to death is a real thing that is going to happen before he even gets started. All of his bites and claws at your body as he grinds against you will be in full force as you’re sure you heard a bone snap along the way. He has almost lost his mind to tasting your blood and gore as if this is the first time he has gotten to eat in ages. It honestly may even be the first time he got to taste human himself. The sensation is so strong he will forget that he loves you and by the time he snaps out of it then you are long since passed.

 

Still alive? Good, cause you’re about to actually get to the sex as he will be rough about it, just wanting to get himself off. At times, he may snap out of his bloodlust to try to use charms similar to UT Sans, but you may be too much in pain to even hear them. All the things he is saying are almost gibberish and rambles of a madman even if they are his attempts at charm. If you’re really with him this far you may even hear that emotional break in his voice, his soul is breaking. He did not want it to go this way as he is aware how much he has hurt you by this point and may even stop to give you a quick death. You only wished he did that before all of this.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* We joke, but if the skeletons had a full on human fetish, how would they behave and what's their favorite aspect(physical or behavioral)? Collections? Worshiping? Embarrassed? Yandere-ish?

 

[This was interesting to think about. Was hard to choose just who to bring along for this ride.]

-Under a cut for length and slight sensitive material-

Sans (Undertale):

This realization that he had a human fetish started off slow since he had always been indifferent to the species. Their intelligence and hard to read emotions even made him wary, but also so very fascinated. The unpredictable nature of them had him enthralled from the get-go as he would begin by teasing or pranking certain humans he was closest to. This was purely out of wanting to see their reactions as he gauged each one accordingly by either how they got frustrated at him or even– flustered. This was quickly becoming his new addiction.

 

Being such an easy going guy, he could be buddy buddy with a lot of humans at once, yet he was quite particular at times. It’s the ones that always did something different that caught his attention the most as he was always developing new ways to prod at them by the day. It was only a matter of time before he wanted these interactions on a more intimate level. This may begin to lean him into yandere territory, especially for a human he may have begun to bond pretty close to. He knows so much about them at this point he can just about predict their every emotion to what he does. Whenever he is wrong though, this both excites him and makes him want more from this adaptive species.

  
  


Sans (Underfell):

“wha– what, i dun have a fuckin’ human fetish, ya fuck.” He is sure to try to deny his preference at every turn, but almost everyone knows by now he enjoys taking any human he can out back behind Grillby’s. Even as disgusted Papyrus is with his actions, he won’t police this fact. Sans tends to be embarrassed at any mention of this, but by now it is an addiction of his that he can’t seem to shake. Anytime he sees one willing to partake in his company he won’t hesitate as he will even pay them if he has to. He does all he can to be able to touch their soft flesh and rake his claws down their back.

 

It is very much physical attributes that he is attracted to as he just about worships the race in his own mind. Though he can be a bit nervous whenever he comes across one he really cannot get enough of; whenever they indulge him, he is smitten and only wants more. He will be taking full advantage of how hard he gets just thinking about undressing the ones he sees wandering by him. Even more so whenever one is willing to give him similar feelings back as this would send him over the edge. His insecurity being quelled by a human he regards so highly is not something he would even believe.

  
  


Sans (Underswap):

It is hard to contain how he feels whenever he is around humans as it is a high mixture of joy and intoxication. His curious nature makes it so he wants to take them with him to anything he does and then be able to test them through his puzzles too or even try his amazing tacos! In doing this he comes to find out just how physically capable they can be, although not as good as him of course. It is both the physical and mental parts that really draws him to humans even when he is stumped at being wrong on a few things like how much voltage they can take. He was sure they were a bit more durable than that, but no matter! Mweh heh!

 

This bold little monster is sure to take things to the next level with haste as he will latch on to his closest human right away! He wants to see how they react to his touch and when he kisses them– and and, he’s just so excited. His crushing hugs are happening far more than they should as he makes sure to nuzzle into his favorite human. His human. That possessive attitude comes out as he is beyond clingy with one he has picked out as the best of the bunch. He is a skeleton of high standards after all as he has to make sure they are physically fit of both the body and mind! The speed he moves a relationship is fast as he is already setting up their date without even asking them and inviting them to sleep over! This all seems innocent even whenever he wants them to read his bedtime story, but there is likely to be very little sleeping going on there.

  
  


Sans (Swapfell Red):

Hrmph, human fetish? He will mock the words as that is beneath him; he prefers to be called a Professional Human Collector– yes he came up with that name all by himself. He is quite proud of that as he strolls through the cages he has lined up. All of his most prized of the bunch is in the well-kept cages. Why, humans of course, why else would we be here discussing this? He treats his collection of basically human slaves as mere objects for him to decorate his home with. Some of his favorites even dressed up in the finest of clothes.

 

The few that are willing to obey him are the ones that get to roam around freely, only in the home as he can’t have his possessions going and getting dirty outside. They will often be his servants or just something pretty for him to have next to him that he likes. Although he will likely be getting Mutt to do all the dirty work, he does value his most loyal of humans as they may even sleep in his bedchambers at times. This is only the ones most worthy as he is sure to put them through their paces both mentally and physically. He is not going to have some lying coward being courted by him as those who do such things are quick to be at the bottom of the ranks or even killed outright.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Got any headcanons for how good the skellys are with their tongues?

 

[Sure! Going to roll with the ones who work them best.]

-Under a cut for length-

Papyrus (Undertale):

Those fancy words of his aren’t all for show as he truly knows how to use his tongue in many more ways than one. Although he may scold you for your interest in his tongue by calling it a dirty fascination, he will already be thinking of ways to use that against you. Once behind closed doors, he will be showing those ways to you in the best way possible.

 

The length is one of the best parts as it really matches up to his size in general as you may be getting a real mouthful here. It makes up for his lack of lips for sure as the magic of his tongue is sure to buzz your own. The slick texture is not too messy, but his kisses are so precise it is like he made sure he was well prepared before going into kissing you for the first time. He knows just how to twist and turn it to make your face flush.

 

Of course, that is not the only way he can use it as he is sure to show you in the bedroom of why that long tongue is great for many things. Although it has a near glass-like texture to it, that does not take away from the pleasure one bit whenever he learns all the spots to press it up against. Once again, you swear he has studied up on what to do and the fact is that he has. He won’t even hide that as he is likely to show you the book of oral pleasures right after your session along with boasting his own cunning motives.

  
  


Papyrus (Underswap):

Oh boy, one of this monster’s favorite things is licking over your neck as he will do so often as you’re cuddling with each other. Really, you should get used to it by now as it easily leads up to his very sloppy kisses that he isn’t sorry about one bit. He even enjoys it greatly as you drool of both your saliva after his more slimy tongue had lathered all in it. After thoroughly playing with your mouth or showing you how good his fingers can be too he will be licking away the results right in front of you just to tease.

 

He is sure to use the fact he has seen you eye his tongue to his advantage while even in public since he does not care one bit if anyone watches. He will endlessly tease you by trying to lick your face or neck while you’re in the middle of the store! This only greatly amuses him that eggs him on to do it more and more. You’re going to have to deal with it while being with this monster.

 

After all that teasing, you can be glad to know he knows how to put that tongue to work in other ways. Though it is a bit on the more slimy side, it still has that long slickness sure to hit every spot for you. He is very slow about his actions though as he drags on any oral sessions for what seems like hours– wait, did he just fall asleep? Looks like you’re cleaning up after this again while he has decided to nap during this lazy session. It’s no matter though as he was sure to get you off plenty of times beforehand.

  
  


Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

Talk about a serious mouth fetish as this monster will not even try to hide it. His very long tongue is just oozing as you swear he makes a bigger mess every time he starts to lick down your neck and across your body just in casual cuddling. He does not waste time getting to the good stuff, not really caring what you two were doing beforehand or even where you were. He will beg you to let him continue if he has to which is not too hard from just how well he can use that appendage.

 

Although he enjoys tasting every part of your body, he does adore seeing you struggle to take the length of it into your own mouth. It’s adorable to him how he can suffocate you lightly at times and your own tongue is dwarfed in comparison. Although he is also sure to lap up the blood from any little cuts you may get from his teeth in the sloppy make-out sessions.

 

You’re sure the reason why he is so good with his tongue is that he’s always got a spicy honey sucker in his mouth. Becoming familiar with these and their taste on his tongue is all apart of being with him as he will even shove them into your own mouth after he has been licking on one. He swears that you’re just holding on to it while he uses his tongue elsewhere as the slight spice to his tongue from the sucker may be a surprising jolt to your nethers. This is soothed quickly by just how viscous that tongue is while it pours into every nook and cranny. You’re going to be a horrible mess after this is over.

  
  


Sans (Horrortale):

Although he won’t use it too often, he has quite an interesting tongue that may make some people retreat. Not too much length to it as it is more about girth and you’re sure there’s a couple barbs on it just for you. Unfortunately, the thing tastes foul whenever he shoves it into your mouth for a sloppy kiss coupled with his teeth nicking your lips. He only loves the sensation of tasting your blood sure to leave shivers down his spine. Just try to snap him out of this before he gets too carried away, but back to that tongue of his.

 

It is not quick or flexible as the girth of it makes up for both. The rare moments of getting to kiss him will leave you gasping for air as he makes sure to lick up your neck in your vulnerability for his favorite biting spots. The unique texture it holds is sure to give odd sensations through you whenever it is in your mouth and anywhere else on your body. It does not help the thing is ice cold, but in a way, you are sure to get used to that and possibly even enjoy it.

 

You’re not so sure it is very safe with him near your nethers even with that large tongue of his. It is massive enough to flatten over quite a bit of area, but that hungry mouth of his worries you a little more. At times he may tease you with this fear as he roughly uses that tongue and dragging you closer to him. He wants you to be constantly on edge if he is wanting to take a bite, or just satisfied with this light snack. Regardless, he will be putting that sizable tongue to use as the thing works almost as good as his dick.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* More on the yandere Noncon headcanons please but include Undertale Papyrus and/or Underswap Sans? Curious on that situation with a more "cheerful/optimistic" type.

  
  


[Can do! Warning, Non-con ahead!! Please do not read if you are sensitive to this type of material!]

-Under a cut for highly sensitive and suggestive material-

Yandere Papyrus (Undertale):

You’re finally his and he couldn’t be happier even as he watches you squirm in his grasp and beg for another alternative. It confuses him as he is unsure why you do not want this, is he not good enough for you– did he do something wrong? The doubts may cloud his morals of the situation to the point of even stopping and trying to reassess with you, but maybe he just needs to show you how great he is of a lover. Yes, that will surely do it! Even though he will still be holding you tight to move to somewhere more comfortable, he speaks of just how perfect you are for him. It was rare to find someone that fits all of his high standards, but you managed to make the mark, lucky you! Now, please stop struggling, it is hard to show his love for you when you thrash about or won’t even look at him.

 

He really tries to be gentle as he coos sweet nothings at you, maybe even allowing you a chance to give into him by releasing you for moments at a time. If you use this exercise of trust to try to get away from him he will be greatly disappointed by the choice you made. A true look of sadness will be coming over his face while he really attempts to convince you he can be the best for you. Why won’t you even give it a try? Perhaps you’ll love it and in turn, love him! With your continued denial, his more friendly means slowly vanish as you find him with a colder look about him. There must be something wrong here as to why you won’t return his love and it surely can’t be him. This is when he begins to grow rougher in his actions, yet when you think he might become aggressive he only smirks at you. His hand will find itself clasped across your mouth or pressing down on your throat as he is convinced you will no longer say anything he wants to hear.

 

This outcome was hard to avoid if you were less willing to accept his love or do anything to try to get him snapped out of his lovesickness, so he continues to make love to you slow and deep. He wants you to feel every inch of him as he is done listening to your denials and he only begins to remind you what could have been. Optimism still lingers in his voice even as he scolds you for your behavior and tells you how he will set you right. There is nothing he can’t accomplish after all, so be ready for a long session as he won’t stop until you’ve passed out or finally given in to him. If only it hadn’t come to this. Don’t count on anyone ever finding out about this either as he will use vague threats to keep you quiet or even make sure you’re trapped inside until you’re more accepting. It will take a lot to earn back his trust to turn this around. It’s almost odd how there’s little guilt for what he’s done in him as his cheerful-self does not falter when he continues on taking care of you.

  
  


Yandere Sans (Underswap):

As you scream for help and struggle in his iron grip despite his smaller size, he looks up at you so confused. What happened– why are you so upset? This will stump him for a time as clearly, it cannot be anything he did. Do not worry, for he will fix this! Mweh heh! Before anyone is called to attention by this scene, he will be sure to drag you someplace where the screams do not carry so much. In fact, once he gets the chance he will likely gag you. His oblivious attitude to the fact you are unwilling is unnerving and whether he realizes this or not will be completely unknown. It does not matter now as he is ready to finally progress things.

 

Pushing him this far is quite the surprise with his adorable demeanor since if you were just willing to sit down with him enough to explain things, it could have gone much better. His brother would have been a great help for this as he has likely noticed things slipping into more extreme territories, but now it was too late and Sans has control of the situation. He may even be completely aware of your resistance so this is your punishment for not accepting his love while he has no problem of even breaking a few bones to get you to stop squirming so much. There is no reason to be overreacting! These are the sorts of things he will be telling you while he makes sure you are properly kept from moving around all too much. He’s strong, but it is still a hassle having to hold you down when you just won’t calm down.

 

There may be slight moments of hesitation as he is undressing you where his morals are beginning to click as he will even begin to question you why you have been so unwilling. Has he not been good enough for you? At these thoughts, his motions will slow as he is feeling regretful of what he has done so far while he looks upon the wounds he’s inflicted. In the past, if you had been kind to him and even tried to help he may even stop this entirely to try again at a more gentle pace while whispering sorries to you. If your relationship had been hostile from the beginning, however, he will shake his head and surely think he is not the problem here. He can show you how good he can be for you, how much better he is at giving love to you than anyone else could!

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Have you got any nsfw or just general yandere headcanons for Gaster & US! Sans? :3c

 

[Mhm, I can do those two!]

-Under a cut for length and sensitive material-

Yandere Gaster (Undertale):

This is a very scary yandere to be around as his empathy is extremely lacking in all departments and if his target happens to be a human then he may even approach it with a mixture of disgust in himself and intense scientific curiosity. With any non-humans, he will still have these aspects especially with anything he is unfamiliar with. There often has to be a reason he got so infatuated with his target of fascination since he is hard to please. They should be quite fortunate of how they caught his attention, now if only they would hold still so that he may inspect them closer.

 

He is going to treat them like an experiment more than a lover as that is just how he approaches things that intrigue him on such levels. Taking them apart and learning how they tick is all part of the process, but do not fret as it is rare he lets one die. He knows the limits even though he can be wrong at times he will be able to fix it quite hastily as they lose a limb or their soul becomes corrupt. “So that is what occurs when introduced with an overflow of my magic, fascinating.”

 

Not much gets by him as he is unnervingly observant to the point he knows what they are doing at all times. Like watching a mouse in its cage as they may already be trapped without even knowing it! He is incredibly clever and has an immense knowledge that he will be using to his absolute advantage. It is near impossible to outsmart this monster as if you’re the target of his fascination then your fate is already sealed. Not even Sans or Papyrus can help you while you’re turned into a glorified lab rat.

 

Now the process is quite simple, he does not even need to use a means of force as far as he is concerned while he simply pushes events into place so that his target is walking right into his arms. Oh, how convenient, you already work here. His praises of them are just to coax them into trusting him as he is going to earn it far before the realization of the situation even hits. If that does not work, well, they sure don’t know why that spot on their neck itches today. Must be a bug bite.

 

He is no stranger to using shady methods to get what he wants as he will gladly use others to accomplish the feat of having his fascination fully under his control. By the end of it, they will slowly lose their sanity between his experiments and manipulation. How did this begin to spiral so out of control? While as they’re trying to form words to panic, he is soothing them with promises it will all be okay. “Shh, you were merely exhausted, so do not be afraid to rest.” His void stretched smile would be the last thing they see before molding into their new life medically soul bound to him at his side.

 

For more on this personality see this ask!

 

Yandere Sans (Underswap):

Talk about adorably dangerous, this Sans takes the trope to its exact definition while he is as pure as can be on the outside, even incredibly friendly or helpful in all regards. If it weren’t for his clinginess and easily obsessive nature to those close to him, he wouldn’t be a problem at all. With support, this type of yandere won’t ever reach any dangerous levels as his brother is surely aware of how bad it can get being the primary help to those who get close to him. Regardless, there are still a few things he will hide from Papyrus and this includes the behavior he knows is off. Though his lying skills lack quite a lot towards his brother especially, however, Papyrus tends to be so indifferent at times it may not even matter.

Sans has a pretty bad case of friend jealousy on top of any love sickness he can come down with while he becomes confused why others would not hang out with him first thing. “CLEARLY I AM AN AMAZING FRIEND, MWEH HEH!” This can lead to an intense clinginess, a newer friend to him especially can be expected to be smothered at every turn. He will want them to join him in cooking, working out, patrol– anything he can possibly drag to them to just to show how great he can be. He can be quite a show-off at a near humor level. 

This desperation to hold on to friends makes any sort of rejections especially hard on him, but even more so is when others interfere– or even harm those close to him. His morals can go out the window in these sorts of situations while he finds it perfectly reasonable to threaten someone doing something he doesn’t approve of behind his friend’s backs. This can give him a bit of a two-sided effect, but it is by no means out of ill intent as instead, he is merely too inexperienced in how to handle it in other manners regardless of how smart he actually is.

Speaking of intelligence, he does not hide that he is brilliant despite his friendly optimism giving away a childlike personality. People often mistake his brother for the smarter of the two which is not the case. He will even be offended when talked down on while he is very prideful of his mind. By this time he has pushed to show how sharp he is through more active means rather than trying to constantly verbally reaffirm such. This will make how he deals with this yandere personality trait at a scary level since he can be insanely crafty without anyone knowing better. Though he is above deception, he knows when things need to be said or not as it is merely a case of ‘you never asked’.

 

Getting back to the lovesick side of things, once he does find someone up to his standards in this area he will begin to treat them as he does his regular friends. Although, he is very bold and forward in progressing the relationship while only a couple days in he is saying he has prepared their date when there was never any talk prior to such things. He may also take signals wrong or get poor advice from his research on how to start relationships off which can lead getting right to the juicy stuff. There is little he sees wrong with this as to him it is how it is supposed to be done and he is by no means a shy monster. If a bit more knowledged, he may show signs of reluctance since he does not want to push away his loved one; just the opposite is the case as he will do everything to make sure they stay at his side. Well, almost everything, he is stubborn when it comes to changing himself as he sees himself as fantastic enough to satisfy his lover’s needs. When pushed to a more ill intent, he does have breaks in moral that will have him reanalyzing the situation and how he goes from there really depended on the one he is pursuing.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Could we have another lost brother yandere headcanon like the Stretch one but with Mutt, Underswap Sans, or Undertale Papyrus for their female s/o?

 

[Oh dear, time for the angst and sadness!]

-Under a cut for length and heavy angst-

Yandere Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

… Sans? He won’t believe he is really gone as his brother is one of the strongest in the Underground. The fear of him actually losing just never occurred to him even as he stares at the dust where Sans once stood. This isn’t real, this isn’t happening. His soul and mind are breaking while it is made clear he cared about his brother more than anything in the world. Most may be shocked by this reaction by how Sans treated him, but that was only those who did not understand. He is shutting down right there while almost becoming dust himself out of sheer grief.

 

Days he will go without moving while you will have to possibly carry or drag him someplace else. The moment you do you notice he won’t let you go and any stronger motions made cause him to begin whining or sobbing. He is a complete mess without his brother and not even your words can soothe him by this point. His mind isn’t registering his fear of losing you too as instead his body is reacting by holding you painfully tight. Even when you cry to be let go he is unresponsive and his claws are beginning to dig into your skin. If you don’t do something at this point he may kill you accidentally when his embrace turns tighter.

 

He can’t lose you too, no no no, he just lost the strongest monster in his life. If he snaps from his emotionally dead state he will spring into a panic where he is likely to find you still trapped in his arms. Without another care, he is running off with you, away from any dangers to be had especially if it is still very real after his brother fell. There is no reasoning with him by this point while his normally pretty bad paranoia is sent into overdrive as he seeks the safest places he can for you and only then he may finally let you go.

 

It takes time for him to respond to you, but when he does he may ask where M’lord is then he begins to wander off before remembering in a sudden shock. Thinking you may have to deal with his reaction all over again, you are only met with extreme apathy while he quietly falls to your side loyally. His hand is always on your arm or shoulder and he can’t leave your side. This is how it is from now on while he has now made his place next to you at all times. There is not a chance he is going to let you die too and if it came to it, he would rather you die at his hand at least instead. His sights already on your soul pondering the best course of action. Maybe your soul is safer in his…

  
  


Yandere Sans (Underswap):

The shock is going to leave him silent as he realizes that Papyrus is gone, almost like he knew it may happen one day. He did everything he could for his brother, but it just wasn’t enough– he wasn’t good enough. Sans is going to blame himself for this at every turn while this self-destructive side makes it hard for him to function. That adorable brightness dulled out for a while as he comes to terms with the loss.

 

Seeking you out to make sure you are safe is his first priority while he knows his brother is gone, but he has to keep optimistic, right?He can’t let you down too while this will greatly impact his yandere side especially if it had caused the loss of his brother. His love for you will still remain strong as ever while he makes sure you know that each day while it feels more like he’s comforting you rather than needing it himself. That doesn’t last long as he will begin to break down and become a mess without Papyrus around. He is trying not to let this show.

 

He will need you more than ever when he goes to check Papyrus’ bedroom or wanders through their home. It is heartbreaking to see even as he powers through his sadness to smile at you. He still has you and that is enough to get through this, right? He can’t let you down… can’t let you die too. It will be so much harder to get a good reading on him while he hides much more from you. That protective nature of his remains, though he is much more silent whenever he just asks for a close hold. There’s a chance he won’t ever be able to sleep without you if he ever does again.

  
  


Yandere Papyrus (Undertale):

There are going to be tears falling from his sockets before he even knows it causing him to reach up to them, trying to stop them. He should not cry, that is not something Sans would want as he needs to remain strong for him and for you. This is so hard on him while he still sinks to his knees to genuinely cry, such a rare thing for you to see in this overly optimistic monster. He is going to reach out for you to hold tight while he mourns the loss of his brother. You are now the most important thing in his life and he is never letting you leave.

 

Though he is going to try as hard as he can for things to return to normal, they won’t while you noticed the emotional shift within him. He is much quieter than ever and he even may lose some of his passions though his closeness to you does not falter. He expresses his sorrow through you by reassuring you that it is all okay and that he is here for you. It is really him telling himself those things while you see the tears fall from his eyes when he says it. He is such an incredibly strong monster though while he wipes those tears away to puff his chest confidently knowing that Sans would not want him just moping about all day.

 

You can count on him being around more often just out of worry of losing you too as he may even be more in tune with your emotions. He wants to know more about what you’re feeling and thinking at times, making sure you’re not unhappy is much more important to him than ever. It is a tough while as he slowly returns to some of his former habits while his maturity really shows in this time of loss. Before long, you are seeing him smile at you once again and telling you he is alright. Don’t count on that watchfulness of his to die down though while he continues to be strict about when you should be home or where you are at all times.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* What if yandere UT sans & papyrus ended up in a polygamist relationship with a human s/o Who fell underground? Both SFW & NSFW headcanons please! ❤️❤️❤️

 

[This was really tough to answer! Sharing is easier to work in, but each being in a relationship with a human s/o with yandere personalities will be complicated. I’ll do my best though, but it may come with issues! Once again, no fontcest in this type of scenario.]

-Under a cut for length and suggestive content-

Yandere Sans (Undertale) & Yandere Papyrus (Undertale):

Catching the eye of both brothers comes with mixed feelings between the two as their obsession with you often clouds even being friendly to one another at times. They really try though as they can see that the other truly loves you, but it may begin with Sans pushing you more towards Papyrus despite wanting you all to himself instead. Papyrus himself is slightly less worried about Sans being a better lover and more competitive for your affection, often being the first one to take you on dates or buy you gifts. He always seems to be nearby as if always keeping an eye on you. Sans is more subtle with his watching at least.

 

Out of your earshot, there may be discussions between the two brothers of just how to handle this situation or even tense words of which one of them you love more. Even with reassurances that you adore both of the brothers, this won’t quell their heightened jealousy, unfortunately. Despite being willing to share more on the physical side, it’s the emotional side that really got to them when it came to both having you as an s/o. Their fear of the other stealing you away is far too great on top of having to worry about anyone else you may be in contact with.

 

Only when things were less serious did the brothers ever do much together with you which included more intimate matters. Papyrus often taking to eagerly being praised by you as well as dominating you in the bedroom. Sans himself took for a more laid-back approach but you could always count on him making sure you’re thoroughly pleased with his smooth words and deft hands. Slowly, those shared times stopped happening especially after a tense session where Papyrus may have gotten aggressively possessive in the acts. Being more outgoing of the two brothers, he also comes with a much more urge to impress you in all regards. After they had chosen to have you separately from then on, you’d notice an increase in his dominate actions, maybe even being more commanding of you. Sans himself opts for a far more lazed approach as he will continue to aim to please you, yet not really himself.

 

Most of your relationship-related activities will be only with each one individually as time goes on with the two growing higher in their jealous-prone ways. They are really trying here, but Papyrus may be the first to act with his possessiveness spiking to the point he may ask you to no longer see Sans. He still cares about his brother and he loves you which is putting him at a crossroads in choosing between one or the other. As the two of you grow closer, he is far more leaned towards having you to himself regardless of his brother’s say. Sans will be far more passive in this arrangement while he just does his best to deal with his need for you. He doesn’t want to hurt his brother nor does he want to hurt you, but if things aren’t being improved, he feels he may have to.

 

Through enough time and effort of handling their yandere natures, this can be salvaged as it will take a lot to emotionally support them through their jealousy of one another. It is not something very easily fixed so you will have to be careful as you tiptoe around their intense needs. There’s a high possibility that either one will have enough of this and perhaps lean to more forceful methods of getting you to stay with them. They would have really tried to remain peaceful by that point, but the nature of being a yandere mindset is run off jealousy and having their obsession to be loving another is just too rough for them. It is possible Sans may give up and give you fully over to Papyrus which may be the best choice in this scenario.

 

If you managed to get through the basic nature of both being a yandere, you will have two very different, yet endearing brothers on your hands. The two of them are going to be fiercely protective of you and since this outcome is only after a lot of work on their jealousy issues, things will be fairly normal beyond that. Papyrus will adore praising you as he may even say you are greater than himself at times. His love can border on worship as he makes sure you’re always eating well and in fit shape to keep up with his active lifestyle! Sans, on the other hand, is going to be there when you need someone to laze about with. He will also greatly value your intelligence and discuss quantum physics with you between his many jokes. Even though his dates consist of a burger at Grillby’s, he is still quite good at noticing anything off about your soul or emotions with his incredible people reading skills. Don’t count on being able to hide much from him and chances are Papyrus likely noticed too as he is far more competent than you may have thought. No one is likely to get between you and the brothers by this point.


	8. Monster Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of asks featuring monster heat headcanons! These are pretty much only NSFW!

SHADOWANDBLACK asks:

* You mentioned monster heats? Mind going into detail about them?

 

[Sure! Just had to grab my Bluetooth keyboard since I’m on mobile (hence the constant edits in the previous ask). Before I continue, I will point out these are all purely headcanon ideas and should not be taken fully to heart. These are just my own brainstorming ideas about how I’ll handle heats in my stories.]

-This was longer than I thought so I’m putting it under a cut.-

Monster heats I like to make a bit more complex on both psychological and physiological levels. First, I’ll mention quite plainly that humans do not necessarily go through a visible heat yet they do put off pheromones that other humans can pick up on subconsciously and monsters can actively notice.

Back to how it affects monsters: A monster will go through their heat cycle once a month and random chances this can be stronger or weaker. The effects also differ per monster much like how every woman doesn’t have the same reactions during their periods even though those two are different physiological events. With this in mind, both genders of a monster will go through these changes since soul binding or mating does not seem to be restricted by their genders. Males do tend to have stronger reactions and give off more dominate expressions when in heat or if a female is more on the dominating side. Monsters run mainly on emotions and expression which is only amplified for events such as heats.

With when they occur, I’ll get into how they do as pointed out in the previous ask that a monster finding their soul mate can provoke a heat to come early or even more frequent since their drive to bond and mate with their other half is extremely intense. Humans, unfortunately, don’t notice these sorts of things very easily much like in real life. However, combining the two comes with interesting results. First off, much like humans, a monster puts out pheromones, yet of the magic variety that is far more potent and expressive. For example, if you have a dominate monster going into heat, the pheromones they put off are meant to coax nearby monsters into early heats due to needing to find a submissive partner before their heat ends. More submissive minded monsters can provoke the same reactions, yet it is much duller in comparison. This is some of the psychological effects that heats can have.

The mental state of a monster caught in their heat varies like I’ve said above, but a general occurrence is that they are lost in their primary sexual role. A submissive mindset will long for being bred and often fawn over someone they see as a potential mate. Sometimes they can lose control and confess love or willingness to mate immediately, but if they are less open then they’ll more likely shut themselves away from everyone else to prevent being rejected. A submissive monster being rejected during their heat would be incredibly devastating to their mindset resulting in insanity or high levels of depression. 

Now, a dominating mindset lost to their heat can go many ways. Those with more self-restraint can actually go about their days seemingly unaffected by it as their stronger mindset allows them to ignore the animalistic urges. A strong-willed submissive can also do this, of course. Those that have trouble controlling their magic or even have too much while being in a dominating mindset may seek out to lock themselves away in fear of losing control. During this time, they will be overcome with the desire to claim a mate and make them theirs. This can vary in intention depending on the monster as a far more compassionate one will pursue their lover with offers and shows that they are a strong mate to bond with. Less compassionate ones will be inclined to more forceful means as they can even go as far as taking their desired mate on the spot. This can even extend to them being far rougher than their partner can handle as more dangerous monsters lost in their heat have been known to accidentally kill their lovers.

Now that the mental state of each is explained, I’ll go a little into the physiological side. Souls are basically everything to a monster as their bodies are expressed off it. They also use these cores of themselves to bond with one another and create new life. Since the intention of heats is to coax monsters to bond, it is actually uncommon for them to actually produce an offspring during these times unless they are both ready for such a thing. Accidental or forced pregnancy between two monsters is near impossible even during intense heats. Monsters have a much more delicate mindset when it comes to making an offspring since once they do, they begin to age and so they’re devoting the rest of their life to taking care of the child quite literally. We already know how that sort of thing goes for humans, but when you combine the two there can be mixed feelings. A monster that has settled to produce an offspring with a human can actually force the act upon them since a human isn’t able to properly express their desire to do so back. Of course, this means a human can simply agree to be bred as well to give a less dark side to it.

I’ll start with how two monsters go about these more physical means. Since monsters are made of magic and their bodies are simply extensions of their souls, they can express their heats and mate in both physical and soul manners. The classic birds and the bees are used for physical monster mating and we already know how humans do it. For soul bonding, their souls would simply bind together in a heated union of expression that only two monsters can truly display. This does not exclude humans from doing such a thing, but soul sex between a human and monster can have backlashing effects on the human. Such intense magic and proximity to a monster soul can go bad very fast. If the monster is more inexperienced or lost to their heat, they could accidentally absorb the human’s soul instead of bonding with it. If successful with their soul sex though, the human would basically experience the best orgasms of their life both emotionally and physically. As far as producing an offspring between human and monster, the happening of such a thing is difficult to pull off as the monster has to do most of the work in creating a new soul.

Getting back to the actual monster heats, I’ll talk about how they can affect a human. If a monster goes into heat and a human compatible with them catches a whiff of their pheromones then the human can be thrown into a daze depending on the type of monster. A more dominant monster can coax humans into lustful states of need that would be similar to what they do to more submissive monsters. Humans with a bit more stronger will or aversion– or even shyness to sexual acts may be able to resist this to a point. Besides that, a monster in heat will generally treat a human just like they would a monster. 

However, with human’s inability to express themselves easier, a monster can have trouble feeling anything back. A more submissive monster in heat would have trouble being around a human they fancied as they would dread it being rejection which could be unintentional by the human. For a dominate monster going into heat with a human partner, they will often be far more forward to make up for the one-sided feelings they’re getting. This can have negative results when a human actually doesn’t feel as intensely towards the monster. A submissive monster will go into what they would during rejection and a dominate monster could become colder towards the human if they’re a stronger mindset or far more aggressive if they lose themselves. It is often cautioned that a human should not try to help a monster ride out their heat even if they are bonded. Even so, less compassionate monsters lost to their heat and having a human they fancy may not have a choice. If a monster is highly compassionate and their human does love them as much as they can, then there are possibilities of aiding them during these intense heats.

I’ll end this off by mentioning how a monster handles it when they catch a whiff of a human’s pheromones. They’re far less expressive and intensive as a monster’s, but if a monster notices this in a human they fancy, it can very rarely kick their own heats into gear early. Other than that, the monster would possibly act more sexual, compassionate, or even nervous around this human. There is not a lot a human can hide from a monster emotionally after all. Some monsters are more sensitive to these things than others.

 

\--

 

SHADOWANDBLACK asks:

* You mentioned humans can give off pheromones that monsters can notice, mind going into a bit more detail there? (You can ignore my questions at any time if I start bugging you, won't hurt my feelings at all).

 

[You’re not bothering me at all! I love answering questions like these cause they help my creativity massively!]

Well, my own knowledge of human physiology concerning pheromones is rusty at best, but this concept is based a little more on real life. It’s been several years since I’ve been able to look up the finer details on this subject so some of this may be wrong, however, it’s believed that human females tend to be a bit more sensitive to pheromones during their ovulation. Like during this time they find someone they’re attracted to smelling a lot nicer than normal. I believe the actual logic behind this is debatable, but it’s the fundaments for what I base my fictional monster heat encounters on.

So, with this in mind, humans basically put off faint pheromones[usually females] during times of ovulation when they’re at the height of being bred. This is the moment where they’d most likely conceive during intercourse. I forgot the official term for this moment, but people that are trying to have children tend to mark these dates down during a woman’s cycle. 

Now, when it comes to how monsters are affected by this. Quite plainly I’ve just always seen monsters as being more in tune with emotions which extends to more sexual ambitions as well. That being said, a human’s pheromones will be far duller and not as magical compared to a monster’s. - This is going off by the headcanon that humans do have at least a minor amount of magic within their fleshy condensed souls. - This does not mean a monster is any less affected by it. So, monsters will just pick up on this period of ovulation through scent or soul feeling where humans don’t normally have the capacity to do so. Of course, smarter monsters can just notice the subtle body language a human can give off, but that sort of detail can be seen at any time of the month from a human that fancies a monster. 

This brings up another matter, that with how oblivious humans are to such things, they can often give mixed or false signals to monsters. All that flesh and matter clouding their souls, no matter how good a monster is at reading them, can still distort meanings. I’ll keep on the subject of the pheromones though as basically, it’s just the simple premise of what a heat is, yet on humans, it’s far more dulled out to being nothing more than scents and hormonal shifts. There can be issues in this department when it comes to human bodies sometimes not being the same across everyone. Hormones can fluctuate and not all ovulations are the same. A human could very well accidentally give the wrong signals knowingly or unknowingly to a monster far more sensitive to such matters. When it comes to story writing and if characters find these details out, well, such things can be simulated and experimented with.

To finish this up, I’ll mention that humans can’t really ever push a monster as far as probably a dominate monster’s pheromones could, but a monster lost in their heat when combined with this minor effect a human can put off can increase the effects nearly as much as another monster’s heat.

 

\--

 

SHADOWANDBLACK asks:

* What are some of the signals? (You mentioned humans giving off mixed or false signals).

 

[Mm, well, first we’d need to know what sorta monster is reading these signals as various types can take different signals in several ways. I’ll go with the basic dominant and submissive mindsets that I mentioned in the previous monster heats ask. I will mention that humans are basically oblivious to these things so this will be focused on signals between human and monster. Also, for the sake of not rambling off too much, we’ll say that the human giving off the signals is either a lover, friend, or stranger.]

-This one was a bit long, so I put it under a cut!-

Beginning with a monster encountering a stranger human while the human is giving off these pheromones. Now, most monsters are smart enough to just ignore these things as they further integrate into human society as heats are a monthly occurrence at varying degrees. Even in the Underground, monsters would pass by one another while in minor or moderate heats and not bat an eye. A minor difference will be that monsters also are aware of these heats and would put effort into not making it so obvious where humans are oblivious to them so their signals are just out in the open. So for this type of case the signals the human gives off really depends on the monster’s personality and how they want to interpret it. A monster being the more dominant type, they can see this as a signal to interact with the human for being a possible mate in a forward manner. Submissive types may take action too, but it is less likely. That doesn’t really answer the question you provided, so I’ll do that now. Unknowingly, a human can’t usually give off many false signals especially if they don’t know a monster that’s seeing them. Emotions play a big factor in dealing with monsters in these types of regards, so if the human is feeling particularly lonely a monster may pick up on this giving the signal of searching for a mate. Upon meeting the monster, these signals can change as humans are far more judgemental which is where the mixed signals come into play. I will mention a little side thing that is a more rare occurrence and that is when a monster becomes addicted to a human’s pheromones and it does not even matter the signals they put off by that point. That’s getting into darker writing though like when dealing with more yandere personality types. This sort of thing could be present no matter the relationship between the human and monster.

Next, a monster being in the presence of a human friend who is currently going through this hormonal cycle. With them being friends that allows the human to be a bit more forward and truthful with their emotions, but it also does the opposite as well. Let’s say, for example, the human friend seeks comfort in their monster buddy during this time, yet only sees them as a friend. To the monster though, this could come off as confusing since the human’s body is screaming out for bonding as well as the emotions of wanting their friend conveying trust. Humans can be far more complicated in this manner so the monster would think this is a signal to try to be more than friends if the monster feels that way of course! On the other hand, you can come into problems where the monster feels like the human likes them more, yet the monster does not. This can cause awkward friend zoning or pity dating to arise. Now, then comes the pot getting mixed up as perhaps the human does feel love towards the monster, yet judgment or fear may cloud them proceeding with any such relationships. The monster can end up feeling betrayed whenever they’re rejected when in their mind, they had all the signals for a go ahead. Of course, it doesn’t always end up like this as some monsters have smartened up or know how to read body language a little better rather than relying on simple soul reading and magic sensing. Since I tend to enjoy the darker side of writing, these type of situations can also be manipulated by either side. A human being a friend and giving false signals of intimate interest to a monster in order to use them and visa versa.

Finally, we get to the more straightforward portion of this explanation. A human and monster who are already lovers or currently going through the bonding process. Perhaps it is their first time encountering this and for most monsters, they would take the signal as the human being ready to bond with them. Since a human cannot really control their hormones and pheromones, this can lead to quite awkward situations if they’re not ready to go into that step of the relationship. Of course, most monsters being in tune with emotions will rationalize the situation. This is still quite a jarring experience as they have to learn to suppress the urge to act whenever their partner is giving off such signals. There is also the opposite that can happen with a human who is ready to go to the next level of a relationship and giving off signals they want to, yet a monster is not ready to do so. To the monster, it’s almost torture and pressure to have to feel their lover needing them and yet they do not want to act yet. Everything else can really come into basic relationship developments. Couples sometimes fight and have differences or their interests change. A monster can feel their lover having different signals towards someone else or something else that isn’t them. Really, a monster will have to learn to read a human past these signals in order to really ground themselves. On the flip side, they can run into a human that acts on their basic needs and gives all that they signal that their body is wanting.

With all that out of the way, I’ll speak a little about what sorta mixed and false signals can appear in all of them. Humans can’t control these pheromones or signals, yet they do have deceptive emotions compared to monsters. To be a bit more specific what sorta signals a human can give off it really is basics like a desire to just have sex, wanting a romantic partner, willing to breed or even repulsion to mates they see unfit. A human could crave the touch of a monster on an intimate level, yet that monster is a complete stranger to them and so the human rejects it completely. Perhaps they see the monster as just a close friend and keeps them at arm’s length even though their body is wanting to go forward. There are also instances where there are no signals for further contact coming from the human even when the human gives off emotions and active signals that they want to be intimate.

To wrap it up all, I’ll mention a bit more complex and possibly dubious ways this could be played with. Hormones are always a fickle thing in humans and we even have drugs to alter them. These sorts of things can have a human giving off a signal that they’re lonely and in need of a mate even when they clearly aren’t. This sort of thing, if found out, can be taken advantage of to possibly force human and monster relations. If strong enough, these signals can even trigger a monster into their own heat.

 

\--

 

SHADOWANDBLACK asks:

* How long does a monster heat last?

 

Mm, since I base these monster heats on human physiology rather than animal, they happen much more frequently, yet they are a bit shorter and can even vary depending on psychological reasons. 

The average length of a monster’s estrous cycle (heat) will be anywhere between one and two weeks. Sometimes a monster can induce early heats, longer heats, or even shorter heats. There are rare cases of monsters even skipping heats altogether either due to mental stress or being already pregnant with a baby. For the average monster though, around 5-7 days would be the best place of the length of a medium level heat. That same monster can also experience a 2-day heat or a 2-week heat since monsters are very emotion base which affects their mating cycles.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Heat headcanons for any of and any type of the skeleton(s)?

 

[First I get chance to think about their heats!]

-Under a cut for length and sensitive material-

Sans (Undertale):

The laid-back attitude of this monster leaks into even his heats while most of the time he will procrastinate doing anything about his weaker ones. Even during his more medium heats, he takes care of things on his own as he likely won’t even bother his s/o at the time with such things. It really depends on where they are in their relationship as he is unsure if they are even wanting to breed with him yet. That apathy he can have really hides it well as his brother thought maybe he did not even get them for the longest time. “could really say i keep a cool head during this heated time, heh.”

 

It is not until his stronger heats does he show signs, however, he may try to hide it anyway and continue on with his day without another thought. That’s a lie though as his thoughts are going wild when he’s out and about. As he’s manning his sentry station, or out on patrol by himself he really can’t hold back a casual jerk off to get rid of the building stress. Even if he is caught in the act, he will brush it off as if it were nothing which is thankfully a bit more accepted in the monster community with how severe heats can get. He is not embarrassed by these one bit and may even resort to seeking out a casual fuck from a close buddy if he is single.

 

If he happens to have someone he fancies or is in a relationship, he will still avoid bothering them with this as he is too lazy to go into detail about what is happening. If they are already more than aware, he may just suggest some casual sex to get it off his chest. Though, if they offer to help him out he won’t deny this as he is always up for doing absolutely nothing as he’ll lay back and let them do the work. He sure is one lucky monster with someone willing to ease his heats for him. There are times whenever he may be more forward when especially pent up during this period, showing off that dom mindset. He has never been a shy monster, so if comfortable enough with his s/o he will opt for some casual rompings right there without asking.

 

Even though he can be a bit of a switch, the pheromones he puts off during his heat are that of a more dominate monster and can be quite potent especially due to his neglect of getting proper relief. It is much like a thick odor around him as most other monsters have trouble ignoring it which is why he will not be around many during the stronger ones. Even humans will be affected by this to a degree as any close to him will begin to feel the heat on their cheeks.

  
  


Papyrus (Underfell):

Being a monster of high self-control, Papyrus handles his heats expertly as you won’t see him acting like an animal like his brother does. He even is disgusted by such uncontrolled actions while even his strongest heats are hardly even noticed to the outside view. It does not mean he doesn’t feel them though as he has to release himself just like every other monster.

 

Since he tends to get off on even non-sexual things from being quite sadistic at times, he may vent some of his sexual frustrations by being more commanding, especially to his current mate. They may notice him laying down punishments even for minor things like not putting enough effort into his puzzles or even not properly preparing the kitchen for his extravagant cooking! He also gets his passive pleasures from watching them squirm in the hold of his magic or as he raises them off the ground by just their neck in all the right spots. He knows how to keep them from being hurt just enough while still applying that needed pressure. “KNOW YOUR PLACE, NYEH HEH.”

 

Now, when it comes to finally let off his heats in the bedroom and not much will change from his usual style. He will still hold his stoic command as he twists every pleasure nerve of his partner to the brink he is hearing them scream his name. On particularly heavy heats, he may become slightly impatient though as he will be wanting to get himself off. This will be a rare thing as he greatly detests quick and sloppy messes, but during a heat these concerns are lightened significantly. 

His partner will find themselves dragged to the nearest privacy location to be shoved up against a wall so he can get his fill. Though he will maintain some of his demanding speech as he plows them with giving in to the heat to let out the growls of his pleasures. If there was any time for him to be close and passionate in his love making, it would be during his heat.

  
  


Sans (Underswap):

He feels so much hotter than normal and is trying his hardest to just ignore his heat coming. Such a thing has him embarrassed, but he must prevail and continue on with his daily routines! Still, he may have to pause at times to find somewhere private to release this pent up sensation as not even his willpower is strong enough to handle heavier heats. He will be much more sensitive to touch during this time with anyone near him noticing a lingering heat pulsing from his very core that is a bit off for a skeleton monster. Normally room temperature bones are warmer to the touch and some may even suspect he may be sick with a fever. Other monsters may be familiar with this sort of heat though and leave him be.

 

For anyone he may be close to or intimate with, they will be feeling the effects as he puts off a surprisingly potent pheromone with his hidden dominance. Someone he fancies will begin to feel the temperature rise themselves and become far more aware to sexual urges as his body is urging them into a heat as well. He will be a lot more touchy as his hugs will last longer or even be tighter as he breathes in their scents. There is a lot of resistance going on in his mind not to take them right there, but he is a monster of high standards so he cannot fall prey to such things in public no less! Oh boy, are they soft though while he continues to nuzzle himself into that delicious hug.

 

That’s all he can take as he may flip his partner over his shoulder right there and say there is something important he must attend to right away! Mweh heh! Off he goes to somewhere more private to get down to business as he is so hot he can no longer handle it. This likely is affecting the one he is holding too while his teeth have already clashed against their mouth. He needs to breed with them and make them his as soon as possible. 

 

If they had been anywhere else or even in bed in the middle of the night he may have found himself crawling up beside his partner to release this pent-up state. His self-control is out the window once he finally gets to this point as his intent is almost of desperation. If asked to stop he may not be able to, but he will beg to continue or even say sorry as he goes on anyway. His partner of the moment just feel so amazing and his bones are vibrating for more as his endurance truly shines during his heats. Let’s hope theirs does too as this is sure to last quite a while.

  
  


Sans (Horrortale):

No no no, he can’t be in heat, not now! This is horrible timing as he locks himself away to ride this out on his own as he knows just how bad it can get. His room likely getting the venting of his frustrations with furniture broken, an ax embedded into the wall, and claw marks littering everything. He may even accidentally strain himself too much at getting himself off so many times as this is not a time he enjoys one bit going through. On top of this, he is going to be extra asshole-ish to anyone trying to interact with him while he is hiding away– or if he doesn’t like them enough, maybe he’ll even let them inside to realize the situation they’ve gotten themselves into.

 

If for some reason, he has to leave his room, perhaps to get food for Papyrus, then he will be avoiding everyone he can. There is no way he can let others see him like this, especially not Papyrus while he just tries to focus on his responsibility. Finding a human will be a great relief for him as he can vent all this build-up on them. Like it is going to matter since they’ll be dead shortly after as he may ruin them even beyond being able to use the meat. Whoops, well he can only hope he runs into more of them. Too bad one wasn’t enough as he is in hunting mode during his heats instead of his more casual watches. “heh, where you hidin’, human? i can smell ya from here.”

 

Surprisingly, he may hold himself back for any partner he may have since he will not allow them near him during this time. If he let his partner near him during his heat in the past, he would sure to be remembering what happened in the end. He could not even salvage what was left of them to be able to give to Papyrus for food if they were human and if they were just another monster then their dust likely still clings to his walls. 

 

He really tries to control himself when having an s/o, but his building hunger in the starvation causes such things to vent during the stacked on sensation the heats bring. With enough time, perhaps he can find a partner who can help him through this, but for now, he will do everything he can to make sure they do not even see him in this state as he will even tell Papyrus to take care of them. He can trust his brother to know what is going on.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Heat canon for underfell sans, stretch and sf bros?

 

[Mhm, I can do these for sure!]

-Under a cut for length and suggestive material-

Sans (Underfell):

Not being a monster of very good self-control, he really lets his heats get the better of him while he will even lose sight in medium ones. Being quick to seek relief, he won’t be all that picky whenever he searches for someone to mate with or even just a good place to jerk off. It doesn’t help that Papyrus still makes him work during his heats as one of his favored spots is just at his sentry station. Not being allowed to slack off and lock himself in his room he has learned to ride out this time elsewhere.

 

He is not a monster of many standards while he will likely go after other monsters in heat or if on the surface, find some humans willing to bump uglies. Not being one to judge, he likely has heat buddies or close friends that he casually romps in these times if he is not with anyone. Any s/o better be ready to deal with each and every day of his heats since he can become very demanding during stronger ones.

 

Even with his intense need to get off, he is incredibly sensitive to the smallest of smells or slightest of touches in even his minor heats. Don’t get all too close or you are likely to get ground on or bitten. This is a time he really lets his animalistic side show and he is especially sensitive to other monster’s pheromones or even human’s. Speaking of pheromones, his own is going to be insanely thick to the point if you’re close to him it will near impossible to not get uncomfortably aroused. The moment this happens he is going to notice with that sensitive sense of smell he has, so best be ready.

  
  


Papyrus (Underswap):

Eh, oh yeah, heats. He sleeps through most of his and even the stronger ones don’t push him past a casual week of jerking off in bed. Being far too lazy to seek out any mates, he is unlikely to release this pent-up magic through intended means. The mess left afterward he at least pushes himself to take care of himself or just end up throwing out his mattress altogether. He really can’t be bothered.

 

Despite not really seeking anyone out to mate with, that does not mean he won’t while anyone he is close enough with that is near him during this time is likely to find themselves in a much too warm embrace. Much like Underfell Sans, he puts off a potent set of pheromones that will be just about suffocating while he gets his fix of cuddling that has somehow turned into dry humping. Really, he will likely just get off through that alone, though if you pull away he won’t do much about it, too tired to give chase. Better leave the room though as he is likely to continue getting off regardless if you’re there or not as he is not a shy monster at all.

 

If caught in public during these times, once again, he is not a shy monster. He has no problems with public sex or masturbation as he is likely kicked out of some places for doing just that. No skin off his bones though while he does not see what the big deal is since it is a common thing monsters have to go through. Chances are that it is on the surface with humans that he encounters any problems as the Underground folk is likely known to his antics by now. For anyone he may be courting or bound with, it is just going to be a good old casual fucking time, but he is not going to let go so easily since you two are together. Don’t count on any sleep for a while as he continues even while asleep or if you passed out.

  
  


Sans (Swapfell Red):

That’s disgusting! He is not going to be discussing his heats with the likes of you while he goes to great lengths to hide these urges. There is not a chance he is stooping to such low levels as being desperate to mate like other monsters. Surprisingly, he keeps this up quite well while he will outright ignore his heats until they are much stronger. He has a reputation to uphold after all.

 

Though he can be bratty about the fact anyone found out he was in heat, he may just let off the steam by punishing them. He does enjoy watching someone squirm before him while he will likely go overboard at times in venting his heat in this manner. Before you know it, he’s done with them and never wants to speak of it again. The topic of heats and having to succumb to one is far too embarrassing to him. Tell anyone that it happened and you are sure to feel his wrath. Mwah hah!

 

When he has a partner, things change a bit as he will be quick to demand that they aid him in getting through his heat. This can all depend on the type of relationship he has with them while someone he trusts more he will be more open to about it and maybe even bashful. Beyond that, he is going to be sure to let all his kinks shine from degradation to pet play. His partner is in for one long week of satisfying this sadistic monster that they hopefully enjoy.

  
  


Papyrus (Swapfell Red):

Nope, locking himself in his room and attaching his own leash to the wall. This time is torture for him as sexual acts are nothing, but he knows just how much trouble he can get into. He is nervous about the consequences and Sans surprisingly will leave him be during this time. Papyrus will be taking care of this himself alone. This extreme is only for the much stronger ones.

 

He is quite like Underswap Papyrus whenever it comes to the weaker heats as he is very casual about who he does stuff with or where. Though he can be paranoid at times, he is a bit more careful due to this as he will make sure he can at least count on the person to not scream and run off when he tries to grope them. He becomes incredibly cuddly with those closest to him, especially if he is with someone but do watch out for the times he loves to share his suckers. That saliva of his is full of his magic and the stuff is possibly the most potent of all across the skelebros. He knows exactly what he is doing though, heh.

 

If he has a partner to expel these heats with, chances are they are not getting very far as for the stronger ones he may even lock them in his room with him. They should already be familiar with the suffocating clinginess he can have with a partner while he makes them his personal cuddle toy for the next week. He is sure to be drooling and panting nonstop during his heats that is the instant sign before that wave of pheromones hits your face. By the time he is through his heat, there is going to be saliva, magic, and bites all over his lover.

 

\--

 

Anonymous asks:

* Are any of the boys heats different if they are yandere?

 

*Answering this out of order due to it being a shorter answer and relevant to how I’ve been writing as of late! When I get time, I want to do more physiological and psychological studies, not just in yandere, but all my headcanons like in the first asks I got. It’s the main passion that really started using this place and set the theme for this tumblr as a research lab which may or may not be connected to A Skeleton’s Maid.

–

So, I’ve talked about the psychological as well as physiological attributes of monster heats in some of my first headcanon posts on this tumblr. You can find those within the #monster-heat tag! Most of the information about the basics behind how I handle monster heats can be found there.

Now, getting to the question at hand– if the mental state of being a yandere affects this primal hormonal magical type shift in monsters. To some degree, surprisingly not all too much in what they’d actually do! So, my reasoning behind this came with thinking over just how I handle yandere personalities as they are usually heightened obsession towards someone to the point of lovesickness while still attempting to maintain a facade of self-control. Other facts come in as well as emotional insecurity, jealousy, moral issues, ect… However, this will be about heats which are far more animalistic in nature.

The need to breed while being in this love-sick state will first depend on the level of the heat as I’ve explained in some previous posts [x] [x]. For the sake of not rambling on too far, I’ll only briefly go over low and medium heats for a yandere. These may only amplify their obsession for their targeted fascination from their desire to mate at that moment. So, any already love-crazed traits they may have will just be happening far more frequent as well as much more forceful. This can lead to picking up the pace of making their target theirs in various ways.

I feel I need to mention that while thinking this over I noticed a crossover in regular personalities during a high heat and just basic yandere behavior. Considering they are obsessed over their target emotionally, this can come about sexually as well for some which actually can bring about the same sensations as a high heat. With that in mind, a yandere experiencing a high level of heat will not be having a very good time. 

Their feelings may be compromised by this moment of built up magic to the point they will work off desire, disregarding emotion entirely. The opposite is also possible as well with their unstable state going off the charts! This will bring about far more desperation in receiving their target’s affection to the point that more extremes will be happening. Examples could be more force is given in their pursuit or their emotions can go into total breakdown especially when encountering rejection. Even a more willing target will be encountering some severe problems such as dealing with far more build up than normal as well as heightened possessive behavior to dangerous levels.

In conclusion, I’m still working out the kinks as far as yandere personalities in heat go and the personalities in general, but this is about the gist of things. Basically, regular heats cranked up massively. Hope this helped! I’ll be doing my best at improving my studies as time goes on.

 


End file.
